Renace de Tus Cenizas
by MysticalMan Eusine
Summary: Terry Sugimori ha sido atacado repetidamente por miembros del Equipo Rocket... ¿podrá alcanzar esta vez su sueño de ser un gran entrenador? (Cap. 21 subido el 29-12-04... xP)
1. No pierdas las Esperanzas

Saludos a quien lea este fic... primero que nada gracias por leer ^^ Espero me disculpen si algunos capítulos salen muy largos y otros cortísimos... al menos el primero me salió pequeño...

¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece (ahhh que hermoso sería si me perteneciera...)  ni tampoco me pertenecen todos aquellos personajes que no haya inventado yo. ¡Lean y denme reviews y consejos y de todo!

**Capítulo I: No pierdas las Esperanzas**

Tomó la Pokebola y salió del edificio. Sabía que debía de estar feliz y todo eso, pero el caso era que esta era la sexta vez que llegaba a escoger un Pokémon para entrenar.

Y es que Terry Sugimori ya tenía 15 años y aún no había logrado lo que deseaba: Ser un entrenador Pokémon decente. Nada de cosas monumentales, sólo entrenar a sus Pokémon, ganar algunas medallas, y, si tenía las suficientes, competir en la liga correspondiente. Quizás no ganar, sólo competir.

  Pero ni eso. A lo más lejos que había llegado era a tener dos medallas, pero siempre llegaban esos tipos del Equipo Rocket y le robaban todo: medallas, medicinas y Pokémon. Siempre daba aviso a la policía, pero los tipos eran extremadamente hábiles para desaparecer una vez cumplida su misión. Entonces, Terry volvía derrotado a su pueblo. El profesor Hemlock siempre lo perdonaba, pues al menos salvaba el PokéDex (xD) Los Pokémon que ya había elegido en años anteriores eran un Poliwag, un Mareep, un Venonat y un Growlithe. Todos en manos de miembros del Equipo Rocket. Luego de tantos fracasos, el profesor Hemlock le había dado una última oportunidad. Pero en realidad, era Terry el que se estaba dando una última oportunidad. Si no podía conservar a sus Pokémon, se probaría que era un completo inútil.

  Los rayos del sol de la mañana bañaron su cara, dándole una agradable sensación de tibieza. Miró la Pokebola en su mano, y pensó en su nuevo Pokémon: un Eevee. "Buen Pokémon" pensó, y luego recordó las palabras del profesor: 

"Puedo ver en ti un talento que aún no sale a la luz, y sabes todo lo que necesitas. Lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte a alcanzar tus sueños, es dándote los recursos, medios y el incentivo necesario.

  "Como ya ves, te he dado a Eevee, un Pokémon con un gran potencial, además de otros implementos como tu PokéDex y unas cuantas Pokebolas. Tu incentivo es éste: esta es la última oportunidad que te doy. Sé que esos tipos del Equipo Rocket son rudos, pero personas más jóvenes que tú han podido defenderse de ellos, o al menos impedir que les roben.

  "Lo único que me queda es desearte suerte, aunque espero que no la necesites. Vete ya, no querrás perder tiempo."

  Terry pasó a despedirse de sus padres, que no se cansaban de animarlo, y luego salió de la ciudad donde había nacido, ciudad Turmalina, con paso decidido. Ya en las afueras del bosque Turquesa, se detuvo. Una brisa fresca le acarició el rostro, y tuvo un buen presentimiento.


	2. El Bosque

N. del A.: Ooohhh 2° capítulo... este está más largo... Pokémon no me pertenece ni tampoco me pertenecen todos aquellos personajes que no haya inventado yo. =)

-Capítulo II: El Bosque- 

         Terry se internó en el bosque. Era tal como lo recordaba, lleno de vida y un poco de misterio. Las primeras veces, a medida que avanzaba, parecía que, mientras delante de él el bosque se abría lleno de vigor, detrás de él se cerraba como una especie de trampa, lo que le sorprendía y le asustaba al mismo tiempo. Pero eso había sido antes. Ahora lo veía sólo como el bosque que era, el viejo Bosque Turquesa. Siguió adentrándose en el bosque, y a la vez en sus recuerdos. Cosas buenas y malas le habían sucedido allí. Varias de sus "primeras" capturas de Pokémon, pero el bosque también había sido escenario de algunos de los robos del Equipo Rocket. Se estremeció. "No pienses en eso", se dijo. "Mejor pensar en entrenar a tu Eevee, no querrás que te encuentre un novato y te derrote"

         Se detuvo. Sacó a Eevee de la Pokebola y le habló lenta y pausadamente. Le explicó que desde ahora trataría de ser su amigo, y que no le haría daño. También le contó del viaje Pokémon que harían, y que confiaba en él. Eevee escuchaba atentamente, y asentía con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo ayudaría. "Si algo he aprendido en mis otros viajes", pensó Terry, "es que a los Pokémon hay que tratarlos con respeto" Luego recordó los problemas que había tenido con otros Pokémon y cómo los había superado. Tuvo que alejar los recuerdos de su mente. Le dolía pensar en los Pokémon que había tenido antes: ahora debían de estar en manos del Equipo Rocket.

          "¿No ibas a entrenar a Eevee?", le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza. Terry despejó sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar junto con Eevee por el bosque. De vez en cuando parecía que unos ojos los observaban, y a menudo Terry volteaba para comprobar que eran Pokémon, en su mayoría del tipo Insecto. Conocía a la mayoría de ellos: Caterpie, Weedle y Ledyba, pero huían enseguida. Terry logró incluso divisar unos pocos Heracross y Pinsir, de los cuales procuraba alejarse. De pronto, un Caterpie se atrevió a salir de entre los arbustos, quizás inocentemente atraído por la presencia extraña en el bosque. Al instante, Terry vio la oportunidad de entrenar un poco.

         - ¡Eevee, a pelear!

         Parecía que Eevee hubiese esperado toda una vida para oír aquellas palabras. Se afirmó en sus cuatro pequeñas patitas, dispuesto a dar todo de sí. Viendo esto, Caterpie arremetió contra Eevee. Terry no lo pensó dos veces.

         - ¡Eevee, Gruñido!

         El pequeño Eevee lanzó un agudo gruñido que parecía no atemorizar a nadie, pero el aun más pequeño Caterpie, intimidado, detuvo su Embestida en seco. Era su oportunidad.

         - ¡Ahora embístelo tú! -le dijo Terry a Eevee.

         Eevee iba decidido en dirección a Caterpie, que se mantuvo firme, sin moverse un solo centímetro. Repentinamente, comenzó a emitir una especie de seda de su pequeño hocico.

         - Es un Disparo de Seda... ¡Esquívalo y Embístelo de costado!

         El Pokémon de Terry obedeció al instante y giró instantes antes de que la seda lo alcanzase. Caterpie giró para seguir apuntando hacia Eevee, pero éste fue más rápido y le dio una embestida con todas sus fuerzas. El ataque fue suficiente para dejar desmayado al Pokémon salvaje.

         - Eh... creo que fue demasiado. Perdón, Caterpie (^^U) nos excedimos. De todas formas, te recuperarás pronto si descansas.

         Pero entonces, Caterpie liberó un horrible olor de su antena y corrió a esconderse en las espesuras del bosque. Para Terry no importaba. Podría haberlo atrapado, pero Butterfree no era un Pokémon que le atrajese mucho. Además, guardaría sus Pokebolas para mejores Pokémon: los Caterpie son muy comunes.

         Guardó a Eevee en su Pokebola para que descansase. Terry notó que el bosque estaba más callado que de costumbre. "Seguramente los otros Pokémon se habrán asustado al ver la batalla. Asimismo, no es probable que la familia de Caterpie nos ataque. Los Caterpie y Butterfree no son conocidos por su agresividad" se dijo para tranquilizarse. Siguió avanzando por el bosque. En lo alto se escuchaban los piares y graznidos de algunos Pidgey y Spearow. Hasta el momento, todo iba bien.

*  *  *

         Ya se acercaba el atardecer cuando se detuvo, hubiese seguido hasta que fuese de noche, pero su estómago lo obligó a detenerse. A lo largo del recorrido, Eevee había luchado ya con varios Caterpie, Pidgey y Spearow, y, aunque no había atrapado a ninguno (sabía que en el bosque debían de haber mejores Pokémon), estaba satisfecho, pues Eevee ya podía usar el Ataque Rápido. Llegó a un claro del bosque y sacó a Eevee de su Pokebola, pues ya debía de estar hambriento. Su Pokémon lo saludó con su particular vocecilla aguda.

         - Eevee, ¿podrías ir a buscar algunas ramas? Comeremos y pasaremos la noche aquí, y me gustaría hacer una fogata -le dijo Terry. Eevee asintió al oír que comerían.

         Así, Eevee se aprestó a buscar ramitas, las que traía de rato en rato en su hocico. En minutos, la fogata estaba ardiendo cálidamente. 

         - Gracias, Eevee. Yo haré el resto, pero no te alejes mucho- dijo Terry mientras avivaba el fuego. -Bien. Ahora comeremos- siguió mientras sacaba algunas provisiones de su mochila, para Eevee y para él.

         A Eevee no parecía agradarle mucho la comida Pokémon que le sirvió Terry. En cambio, era evidente que prefería las frutas que Terry estaba comiendo. Éste no dudó en convidarle un poco de lo suyo. Luego de la comida, se prepararon para dormir, pues ya había anochecido. Terry guardó a Eevee en su Pokebola, apagó la fogata, desenrolló su saco de dormir y se dispuso a descansar.

*  *  *

         Abrió los ojos. Estaba boca arriba, mirando las copas de los árboles que se alzaban sobre él. Se vistió rápidamente y ya estaba guardando sus cosas cuando lo vio. Estaba comiendo sobras del plato de Eevee. Por su forma, color, las largas orejas y el cuerno en su cabeza, sólo podía ser...

         - ¡Un Nidoran macho! -se dijo Terry en voz baja. Nunca había visto uno salvaje, y menos en el Bosque Turquesa, y tampoco sabía demasiado acerca de ellos -Debo atraparlo. Vamos, Eevee.- completó lanzando su Pokebola.

         Eevee lanzó un largo bostezo al salir de su sueño; luego se desperezó, comprendiendo que esto era una batalla.

         - Escucha, Eevee. ¿Ves ese Nidoran? -le dijo Terry en voz baja, intentando que el Pokémon salvaje no lo escuchase. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano: el Nidoran levantó las orejas, sin dejar de comer. Definitivamente los había oído.

         Terry se incorporó de un salto y ordenó a Eevee aprestarse a la batalla. Eevee se acercó al Nidoran, que rápidamente se interpuso entre el Pokémon de Terry y la comida. Terry sacó su PokéDex y apuntó al Pokémon salvaje: de algo le serviría saber del enemigo.

         "Nidoran Macho, el Pokémon de las Púas Venenosas. Los grandes oídos de este Pokémon le permiten escuchar intrusos en su territorio" -indicó el PokéDex, dando información inútil.

         - Oh, qué útil... -replicó Terry, apretando un botón.

         "El macho de esta especie de Pokémon tiene púas más largas y en mayor número que la hembra. También se dice que su veneno es más potente..." -Terry presionó el botón que accedía a los ataques- "Los ataques básicos del Nidoran Macho son la Mirada Penetrante y la Embestida.

         "En niveles más altos, este Pokémon aprende a usar el Picotazo Venenoso, el Ataque de Cuerno, la Doble Patada, el Foco de Energía, el Ataque..." -Terry cerró de golpe el PokéDex y lo guardó en su bolsillo, haciendo caso omiso de la voz metálica que ahora salía de su pantalón. Definitivamente, había veces en que el PokéDex lo fastidiaba. Al menos era un alivio saber que era improbable que el Nidoran supiese usar su veneno.

         - ¡Eevee, ve y embístelo!

         Error. El Nidoran usó su Mirada Penetrante, haciendo retroceder a Eevee. Una vez más, Terry necesitó la ayuda del PokéDex. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y apuntó nuevamente.

         "Nidoran Macho, el Pokémon de las Púas... " -alcanzó a decir la extraña voz.

         - ¡Eso ya lo sé! -dijo Terry, apretando el botón de avanzar hasta que...

         "Mirada Penetrante: este ataque reduce las defensas del enemigo, debilitándolo contra ataques físicos" -dijo entonces el PokéDex mientras el Nidoran se disponía a embestir.

         - ¡Esquívalo, Eevee! -le ordenó Terry. Eevee obedeció al instante -¡Ahora usa tu Ataque Rápido!

         Como un rayo, Eevee embistió al Nidoran, que fue a dar contra un árbol. "Es mi oportunidad" pensó Terry. Lanzó una Pokebola al Nidoran, que luego volvió a su mano con el Pokémon en ella. Terry podía sentir cómo el Pokémon intentaba liberarse, moviéndose la Pokebola en su mano. 

         Al fin, ésta se detuvo. Terry tardó en reaccionar, pero lo hizo: ya había capturado un Pokémon. Tampoco se emocionó mucho (ya lo había hecho varias veces) pero se sintió feliz. Le mostró la Pokebola a Eevee, explicándole sobre su nuevo amigo. Sacó a Nidoran de la Pokebola para que se conociesen.

         Al principio, Nidoran se mostró de mal humor, pero todo pasó con un poco de comida (U¬¬)

         Terry terminó de empacar, guardó a sus dos Pokémon en sus respectivas Pokebola y echó a caminar. Al cabo de poco tiempo ya había salido del bosque, y no muy lejos se divisaba la ciudad Turquesa.


	3. Cambios en el viaje

         Un capítulo más corto... Pokémon no me pertenece; tampoco aquellos personajes que yo no haya inventado (muajajaja Terry me pertenece, puedo hacer lo que quiera con el pobre chico :D)

—**Capítulo III: Cambios en el viaje—**

         Almorzó en el Centro Pokémon de ciudad Turquesa. Apenas llegó, vio una máquina de cambios. Debía de ser nueva: jamás la había visto. Mientras comía, observó que dos personas intercambiaban Pokémon.

         Una de las personas era un chico más o menos de su edad; el otro era ya un adulto, con traje y aperos de montañista. Terry no reconoció las formas que cruzaron la pantalla de la máquina, y tampoco advirtió que una de ellas cambiaba su forma. Luego del cambio, las personas hablaron unas pocas palabras; luego el montañista salió del Centro Pokémon y el joven se sentó en una mesa cercana a la de Terry. A ratos miraba a Terry de reojo, lo cual lo inquietaba, pues no había olvidado al Equipo Rocket. Siempre usaban toda clase de trucos para conseguir sus objetivos...

         La clara voz de la enfermera Joy rompió la tensión creada, diciéndole a Terry que su Eevee y su Nidoran macho ya estaban como nuevos. Esto hizo que el joven prestase incluso más atención en Terry, lo que lo puso más y más nervioso. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, el joven se incorporó y le dijo:

         - Oye, ¿me cambiarías a tu Eevee?

         Una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio se produjo en la mente de Terry. El joven quería al Eevee de Terry, pero no en la forma en que éste lo pensaba: Se lo quería... ¿cambiar?

         - No, gracias, es que recién lo he obtenido... -respondió Terry, un poco turbado.

         - Oh... no importa- dijo, luego viendo la cara de Terry. -Perdón, parece que te asusté... Mi nombre es Ian. ¿Querrías comer conmigo? No te preocupes, yo invito.

         Terry aceptó y se fue a sentar con sus cosas en la mesa de Ian, donde conversaron un buen rato. Resultó ser que Ian era un aficionado a intercambiar Pokémon. No era malo para entrenar Pokémon, mas era pésimo para atraparlos, por una razón que Terry no pudo comprender. Así que un día llegó a un Centro Pokémon donde había una máquina de cambios. Ian había comenzado entonces a intercambiar Pokémon con todas las personas que podía, siempre ganando un poco en los cambios.

         Terry, por su parte, le contó su historia, omitiendo todo referente al Equipo Rocket, lo dejó amplias lagunas. Ian pareció notarlo, pero no dijo nada.

         - Y... ¿por qué no quisiste cambiarme a tu Eevee? Sólo por curiosidad, claro -le preguntó de pronto a Terry.

         - Es que no me gustaría separarme de él, ya te lo dije antes. Aunque hemos pasado poco tiempo juntos, creo que nos hemos conectado bastante -respondió Terry, sin saber exactamente cómo explicarlo.

         - Oh, claro, siempre hay algún Pokémon con el cual uno traba una relación especial. Como yo con mi Magmar, por nombrar otro ejemplo. Lo he tenido desde que era un pequeño Magby. Muchos han querido cambiármelo, pero no me separaré de él.

         Terry le preguntó a Ian sobre el cambio que éste había hecho un rato atrás.

         - Ah, ¿quieres saber qué Pokémon eran? Bueno, te diré que el viejo Sam, ese montañista, sabe mucho y poco a la vez. Ya, saciaré tu curiosidad. Él me pasó un Larvitar y yo le entregué un Graveler. Fue inteligente al pedirme un Graveler, claro, para obtener un Golem, pero creo que fue descuidado al entregarme a Larvitar... -dijo Ian con aire pensativo -Debes saber en qué evoluciona, ¿no, Terry?

         Evidentemente no, pues Terry consultó su PokéDex enseguida. Casi se cae de su asiento al contemplar el aspecto de Tyranitar, y al ver sus datos de altura y peso promedio. Más abierta le quedó la boca al ver los ataques que podía aprender. Definitivamente, ese Sam era un imbécil.

         - Claro que es difícil enseñarle todos esos ataques -dijo Ian tratando de no impresionar a Terry -Hay que entrenar en muchos lugares extraños... dicen que algunas personas pueden enseñarles técnicas a algunos Pokémon, pero que viven apartadas -la mandíbula inferior de Terry volvió a colgar, e Ian cambió rápidamente el tema -Ah, como te iba contando, a veces Sam me encarga conseguirle algunos Pokémon, y viceversa. Lo malo es que se fija demasiado en las apariencias de los Pokémon. Pero creo que ya me iré de esta ciudad: Sam ya no tiene más encargos para mí, y cada vez menos gente viene a intercambiar Pokémon. Debe ser por esos Rockets, que están cada vez más activos.

         Terry se sobresaltó. La agradable conversación lo había sumido en una tranquila laguna mental, navegando en un bote de amnesia. Pero bastó una palabra para que el bote se volcara. No soportó más. Le contó todo a Ian, que lo escuchó atentamente.

         - Conque eso era lo que ocultabas. Llegué a pensar que eras algo así como uno de ellos. No te preocupes, no deben ser tan fuertes. Sabes, quizás te acompañe -le dijo Ian

         - No, debo saber cuidarme por mí mismo -respondió Terry, cortante.

         - ¿Quién dijo que iba de guardaespaldas? Es que ya no me queda nada que hacer en este pueblo, y a ti tampoco, creo. Esta ciudad no tiene gimnasio, debes saberlo... -dijo en tono amigable.

         - Bien, no me vendría mal compañía. Creo que iremos al Oeste, a ciudad Esmeralda. Allí hay una reserva Pokémon, y deben de haber muchas personas intercambiando los suyos. También hay un gimnasio, que ya he derrotado antes. Pero antes tendremos que pasar por ciudad Granate, que está a medio camino. Sabes, antes me gustaría entrenar un poco -dijo Terry con un tono extraño en él.

         Ian accedió de buena gana. También quería entrenar y conocer a su nuevo Pokémon, y sentía curiosidad por saber en qué estaba pensando Terry.


	4. Un Suave Entrenamiento

Pokémon no me pertenece, ni cualquier otro personaje no inventado por mí. Noooo otro capítulo corto, espero ir haciéndolos más largos con el tiempo...

—**Capítulo IV: Un "Suave" Entrenamiento—**

         Llegaron a las afueras del bosque Turquesa. Terry liberó a Eevee y a Nidoran de sus Pokebolas; Ian envió a un Drowzee y a Larvitar. No usaría a Magmar: no quería provocar un incendio forestal. El plan ya había sido aprobado. Ahora lo pondrían en marcha.

         Buscaron un pequeño Pokémon. Encontraron un Caterpie, pero no era lo que buscaban. Finalmente, vieron un pequeño Pidgey comiendo en el suelo. Terry le ordenó a Nidoran que atacase al pequeño pichón, pero no con todas sus fuerzas.

         El Pokémon de Terry embistió al ave, que, asustada, comenzó a gorjear con toda su fuerza. Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció toda una bandada de Pidgey al ataque. Drowzee y Larvitar se encargaron de ellos con sus ataques de Confusión y Lanza Rocas.

         Atraído por el ruido de la batalla, un Sandshrew salió de su madriguera. El roedor observó en todas direcciones, hasta que vio a Eevee, que obedeciendo a su entrenador, lo atacó.

         El sorprendido Pokémon de Tierra chilló, pidiendo ayuda a su familia. Así continuó todo: cada vez que aparecía un Pokémon salvaje, los de Terry e Ian lo atacaban, para que el Pokémon llamase a su grupo, manada, enjambre, familia o bandada. Entonces comenzaba la verdadera batalla.

         Pidgey, Ledyba, Rattata, Spinarak, Spearow, Sentret, Sandshrew, Venonat, algunos Meowth, todo un enjambre de Beedrill e incluso unos pocos Butterfree y Hoot-Hoot, caían y caían derrotados. Eevee y Nidoran no participaron mucho al comienzo, pero luego encontraron que cada vez se les hacía más fácil derrotarlos. Luego de unos diez minutos de intensa batalla, el suelo estaba lleno de Pokémon desmayados.

         - Oye, Ian, creo que es suficiente -dijo Terry al ver la situación -Pero, ¿cómo lo detenemos? -continuó, al ver que venían más y más Pokémon salvajes.

         - Si no fuera por mí -dijo Ian en tono de broma -Drowzee, ¡Incapacitar!

         Drowzee apuntó las palmas abiertas de sus manos a los Pokémon que se acercaban. Con un gran esfuerzo psíquico, los detuvo completamente.

         - ¡Bien! ¡Ahora Hipnosis! -ordenó Ian

         Su Pokémon comenzó a contonearse de una extraña forma. Por alguna razón, esto hizo que los Pokémon salvajes cayesen rápidamente en un profundo sueño.

         - Terry, ¿podrías dejar que atrape los Pokémon que has derrotado? Es que mis Pokémon y yo somos un poco bruscos en estas batallas con Pokémon salvajes. -pidió Ian

         - Por supuesto -dijo Terry, luego viendo que algunos de los Pokémon que Larvitar y Drowzee habían derrotado parecían estar fracturados (O_o) -Pero déjame alguno, ¿sí?

         - ¡Gracias! -respondió Ian sin complicaciones

         Así, Ian atrapó un Sandshrew, un Mankey y un Spearow. Terry se conformó con un Beedrill. Frente a esto, Ian no paraba de agradecer.

         - He quedado en deuda contigo -decía, mientras dos de sus nuevos Pokémon eran transportados electrónicamente.

         - Si tú lo dices... -respondió Terry encogiéndose de hombros -Bueno, mejor volvemos al Centro Pokémon de ciudad Turquesa. Pronto anochecerá.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

         Mientras regresaban a ciudad Turquesa, Terry consultó su PokéDex, comprobando que sus Pokémon habían subido sus niveles. Eevee ya estaba en condiciones de usar el Ataque de Arena y el Foco de Energía. Nidoran, por su parte, ya podía usar el Ataque de Cuerno, y, al igual que Eevee, el Foco de Energía. Satisfecho, le contó esto a Ian.

         - ¿De verdad? Veamos qué dice mi PokéDex -dijo, revisándolo. -Drowzee ya puede usar Cabezazo, y Larvitar... ¡la Avalancha y la Tormenta de Arena!

         Terry necesitaba conocer a su nuevo Pokémon, Beedrill, así que liberó de sus Pokebola a sus 3 Pokémon. Eevee y Nidoran estaban cansados, y Beedrill, un tanto magullado, pero unas Pociones solucionaron el problema. A pesar de haber luchado contra Eevee y Nidoran hace poco, un breve intercambio de "palabras" fue suficiente para que quedasen como buenos amigos.

         - Conque una reunión de grupo, ¿eh? Bien, tomaré parte de ella -dijo Ian.

         Ian llevó las manos a su cinturón. Tomó las seis Pokebolas que contenían a sus Pokémon y las lanzó. En un instante, Magmar, Drowzee, Larvitar, Sandshrew, Marrill y Mankey saludaban afectuosamente a Ian, Terry y al resto de los Pokémon.

         El aumentado grupo siguió camino a ciudad Turquesa, conversando y compartiendo. Llegaron varias horas antes del atardecer. Compraron Pokebolas, medicinas y víveres tanto para Pokémon como para sus entrenadores. Comieron tranquilamente en el Centro Pokémon, donde aprovecharon de curar a sus Pokémon. Luego, se prepararon para dormir. En su saco de dormir, Terry meditó largo rato.

          "La ruta a ciudad Granate es más o menos larga" se dijo Terry antes de cerrar los ojos. Aún no se le quitaba el recuerdo de sus fallidos viajes. De algo le servían, sin embargo, esos recuerdos: conocía bastante bien las rutas cercanas a Turmalina "Quizás los siguientes días sean difíciles" finalizó.

         No podría imaginar cuánto.


	5. Un Viaje Accidentado

—**Capítulo V: Un viaje accidentado—**

- ¡Aaaah! -soltó Terry al despertar de un salto. Ian, cansado de esperar a que Terry despertase, había vaciado un vaso de agua helada en su cara.

- Podrías haber sido más... sutil -le dijo Terry, mientras gotas de agua bajaban por su espalda.

- Mira, estuve una hora tratando de ser "sutil". Además, funcionó: estás más despierto, ¿no? Apúrate, para que aprovechemos el día. El camino a ciudad Granate no es fácil.

Media hora después, ya estaban en camino. Era un hermoso día, y los jóvenes estaban llenos de energía luego de haber dormido.

Caminarían unas cuatro horas sin parar. Los Pidgey trinaban en lo alto, pero ningún Pokémon se les apareció como para ser atrapado. Terry se lamentaba de su mala suerte cuando se detuvieron a almorzar bajo unos árboles.

Mientras Ian preparaba una modesta comida (no querían acabar sus provisiones), Terry fue a buscar agua, pues, conociendo ya esa ruta, sabía que cerca de allí existía una pequeña laguna.

Luego de unos diez minutos, Terry volvió con una sonrisa en la cara. Le entregó el recipiente lleno de agua a Ian y de sentó cerca.

- ¿Qué te pasó que estás tan feliz? -preguntó Ian

- Luego te cuento -respondió Terry -Comamos, que me muero de hambre.

Así lo hicieron, compartiendo entonces una pequeña comida. Luego, volvieron a la conversación.

- Y entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? -inquirió Ian, con un sándwich en la boca.

- Bueno, es que encontré a un pescador en la laguna y me vendió uno de sus Pokémon. Me costó casi un tercio del dinero que me ha entregado mi mamá, pero valió la pena -dijo Terry, orgulloso de la adquisición.

- Y, ¿Qué fue? No me dejes esperando.

- Un Magikarp -respondió Terry imponente.

Un silencio se prolongó por unos instantes. De pronto, Ian se echó a reír a más no poder. Mientras Ian lloraba de la risa, Terry se preguntaba el porqué.

-¡¡Caíste en uno de los trucos más viejos del mundo!! -le dijo Ian cuando pudo parar de reír -¡Magikarp es uno de los Pokémon más inútiles que existen!

- Claro, pero evoluciona en Gyarados, ¿no? -argumentó Terry 

- Dos cosas: uno, evolucionar a Magikarp toma algo más que un poco de entrenamiento; y dos, los Magikarp son muy fáciles de encontrar -objetó Ian -Bueno, de todas formas, la compra está hecha y no creo que el pescador acepte devoluciones. No importa, si te esfuerzas valdrá la pena -dijo al ver que Terry se deprimía.

El joven se lo pensó. ¿Cómo podía haber caído así? Ahora que lo recordaba, los Magikarp viven en casi cualquier lugar... el PokéDex lo decía también... se sacudió los pensamientos negativos, pensando en que al menos llegaría a tener un Gyarados algún día.

Terminaron de comer y se pusieron otra vez en camino. Según los cálculos de Terry, si seguían a ese paso llegarían muy pronto a Ciudad Granate.

Había pasado una media hora de caminata. Iban por un sector en que el sendero que seguían no poseía árboles, aunque sí una corta hierba. Entonces vieron a una joven que venía en sentido contrario, hacia ellos. Al verlos, la chica, de unos 14 años, corrió hacia ellos y no dudó en preguntar:

- ¿Son entrenadores Pokémon? -les preguntó, el claro tono de su piel contrastando con las mejillas, rojas por el leve esfuerzo de correr súbitamente.

Los chicos, sin comprender lo que buscaba en ellos, asintieron con la cabeza, lo que al parecer alegró mucho a la adolescente.

- Mi nombre es Ana. ¡Los desafío a los dos a una batalla Pokémon! Eso, claro, si se atreven... -dijo, provocándolos. 

- Soy Terry, mi amigo es Ian y claro que nos atrevemos. Y no llores cuando te derrote... -le dijo Terry, ya persuadido.

- No perderé, eso tenlo por seguro. ¡Ve, Oddish! -dijo Ana lanzando su Pokebola.

- No me asusta tu plantita de interiores. ¡Ve Beedrill!

Ambos entrenadores retrocedieron un poco, para darle espacio a sus Pokémon en aquel sendero. Terry, sabiendo que los Pokémon Insecto tienen una ventaja contra los Pokémon Hierba, había enviado a Beedrill, pero necesitaba mas información.

"Oddish, el Pokémon Maleza. Le gusta envenenar o aturdir a su oponente para luego drenar su energía" dijo el PokéDex. Entonces deberían atacar desde lejos.

- ¡Beedrill, Picotazos Venenosos!

- ¡Esquívalos, Oddish! -ordenó Ana, pasándose una mano por su largo cabello castaño.

Del aguijón abdominal de Beedrill, una infinidad de agujas brillantes salieron disparadas. Oddish alcanzó a esquivar algunas, pero la mayoría de ellas dieron en el blanco, haciendo un visible daño.

- Oddish, ¡Polvo Veneno! -ordenó Ana, sin advertir su error.

- ¡Ataque Furia, Beedrill!

Oddish se sacudió, liberando toxinas al aire cercano. Beedrill voló con gran velocidad hacia el Pokémon Hierba, haciendo caso omiso del veneno, y lo atacó con las lancetas de sus brazos. Oddish no lo soportó y cayó derrotado.

Ana no podía explicarse cómo Beedrill no había caído con el Polvo Veneno. Terry adivinó sus pensamientos.

- Has de saber, Ana, que Beedrill, además de poseer el tipo Insecto, es también del tipo Veneno, y por lo tanto es inmune a él. Vamos, lanza tu próximo Pokémon.

- Ese fue mi error, lo reconozco. ¡Pero tus Pokémon lo pagarán! ¡Vamos, Wooper!

La pequeña criatura celeste se materializó, lista a pelear. "Wooper, el Pokémon Pez. Vive en aguas heladas. Cuando sale del agua en busca de comida, cubre su cuerpo con una película resbalosa" informó el PokéDex.

-Beedrill, ¡Picotazos Venenosos! -ordenó Terry. Pero Wooper esquivó las agujas saltando hacia uno y otro lado. Era muy ágil. Ian, por su parte, observaba la batalla.

- Wooper, ¡Pistola de Agua! - comandó Ana. Sus ojos verdes parecían chispear con cada orden que daba.

- Beedrill, ¡Ataque Furia!

Pero Beedrill no alcanzó a hacer nada. El potente chorro de agua le dio de lleno. Cansado, Beedrill cayó al suelo, derrotado. Ana se veía confiada.

- Buen trabajo, Beedrill. Ahora veremos los resultados del entrenamiento. ¡Vamos, Nidoran!

El pequeño Nidoran salió de su Pokebola. Luego de consultar su PokéDex, Ana ordenó a Wooper usar nuevamente su Pistola de Agua, pero Nidoran, logró esquivarlo.

- Nidoran, ¡Embestida!

El Pokémon venenoso arremetió, mas Wooper salió de su camino al instante, con una sonrisa en la cara. Pero Terry ya sabía qué hacer.

- ¡Nidoran, Mirada Penetrante! -exclamó Terry. Los ojos de Nidoran brillaron, intimidando a Wooper y haciéndolo retroceder.

- ¡Ataque de Cuerno, ahora! -mandó Terry sin perder tiempo.

Igualmente, Nidoran embistió a Wooper usando su cuerno, causándole un gran daño. Ana quedó sorprendida por la inteligente maniobra de Terry y su Pokémon.

- ¡No ocurrirá de nuevo! -dijo Ana -Wooper, ¡Azote!

- ¡Intenta esquivarlo, Nidoran, y luego un Foco de Energía!

Wooper no alcanzó a golpearlo en su totalidad: sólo lo azotó un poco, pues Nidoran rodó hacia un lado. Todo el cuerpo del Pokémon de Terry brilló unos instantes: el Foco de Energía.

- Nidoran, ¡ahora una Embestida! 

- Esquívalo otra vez, Wooper.

Pero con sus nuevas energías, Nidoran fue más rápido, y el ataque del Pokémon venenoso acabó con Wooper.

- ¡No! ¡Wooper! -dijo Ana al ver a su Pokémon derrotado -Regresa, pequeño. ¡Voltorb, ve!

"Voltorb, el Pokémon Bola. Estudios demuestran que este Pokémon está formado por elementos ausentes en la naturaleza", dijo el PokéDex. No era mucha información: debía tener cuidado.

- Nidoran, ¡Picotazo Venenoso! -dijo Terry al tiempo que el cuerno de Nidoran brilló para ejecutar el ataque.

- Voltorb, ¡Embestida!

Los dos Pokémon chocaron entre sí. Ambos resultaron dañados, pero se podía apreciar que Voltorb estaba en mejores condiciones.

- Voltorb, ¡Chillido! -dictó Ana. El horrible sonido emitido por su Pokémon causó que Nidoran comenzase a contorsionarse de dolor e intentase tapar sus sensibles oídos.

- ¡Nidoran, intenta una Embestida! -le gritó Terry, intentando encontrar una salida. Juntando fuerzas, Nidoran embistió al Pokémon de Ana y el Chillido terminó. -¡Bien! -animó Terry a su Pokémon -¡Ahora un Ataque de Cuerno!

- ¡No lo permitas, Voltorb! ¡Un Estruendo Sónico!

Pero Voltorb y Nidoran estaban demasiado cerca y el ataque explotó dañando a ambos Pokémon. Ambos estaban muy cansados, pero Voltorb aún tenía fuerzas para un ataque.

- ¡Termínalo con una Embestida, Voltorb!.

Mas Voltorb no pudo. Estaba envenenado por el Picotazo de Nidoran, y el veneno ya actuaba. Sólo había una salida, y Ana la conocía.

- Autodestrucción, Voltorb.

El Pokémon Bola comenzó a brillar y explotó. Ambos, Nidoran y Voltorb fueron derrotados por el estallido. Los entrenadores felicitaron a sus respectivos Pokémon por su actuación y los dejaron descansar en sus Pokebolas.

- Este es mi último Pokémon. No será derrotado. -dijo Ana

- Tampoco el mío -contestó Terry

Dos Pokebolas volaron, cayeron y se abrieron. Dos Pokémon se materializaron. Dos Eevees se miraron uno al otro, esperando órdenes.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿También? -se dijeron Terry y Ana al unísono. Sus Pokémon eran idénticos, excepto que el Eevee de Ana usaba un moño rosa, revelando su sexo femenino.

- Interesante... -se dijo Ian.

- Eevee, ¡Gruñido! -dijo Terry.

- ¡Tú también! ¡Contrarréstalo! -le ordenó Ana a su Eevee.

Los ataques se anularon. Así siguió la batalla: Ataques de Arena, Embestidas y Ataques Rápidos se sucedían en una bella demostración de habilidad por parte de los dos entrenadores y sus Pokémon. Ambos Eevees estaban cansados. Pero Ana no se rendiría.

- Eevee, ¡Foco de Energía! -comandó Ana a su Pokémon, que comenzó a brillar, enfocando sus fuerzas.

- ¡Lo mismo! -dijo Terry.

- ¡No lo permitas! ¡Ataque Rápido, ya! -mandó Ana.

- ¡No! ¡Esquívalo! -exclamó Terry.

Pero era muy tarde. Eevee ya estaba ejecutando el Foco de Energía y no pudo evadir el ataque de su contrincante. Maltratado, rodó hacia su entrenador.

- Lo has hecho bien, Eevee. Diste lo mejor que tenías. Regresa. -dijo Terry, Pokebola en mano.

Pero Eevee se incorporó al instante y esquivó el rayo rojo que salió de la Pokebola.

-¿Quieres seguir luchando? Pero estás muy cansado y -esto lo dijo en voz muy baja -no tenemos nada para derrotarla. Para mí tu seguridad está antes que cualquier batalla.

Eevee lo miró, y en su lenguaje expresó sus deseos de luchar hasta el final.

- Muy bien, seguiremos hasta que desees parar. ¡Haz lo que sea necesario! 

El Pokémon de Terry comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero el Eevee de Ana le ganaba poco a poco. En cualquier caso, el Eevee de Terry estaba decidido a no defraudarlo.

Entonces, el PokéDex de Terry comenzó a hablar. "Cabezazo", se oyó cuando Terry lo sacó de su bolsillo. "Es un ataque físico bastante potente, que tiene la capacidad de intimidar al oponente, impidiéndole atacar."

Terry lo pensó unos segundos. Si el PokéDex no estaba fallando (jamás lo había hecho), era posible que Eevee hubiese aprendido un nuevo ataque. Actuó rápido.

-¡Eevee, Cabezazo!

Un aura de luz rodeó a Eevee mientras flotaba, para luego ejecutar el ataque sobre su enemigo. El fuerte golpe fue suficiente para derrotar al Eevee de Ana y obtener así la victoria para Terry.

Ambos entrenadores se felicitaron por la batalla. Ana no podía creer que había perdido, y, secretamente, Terry no podía creer que había ganado. Mientras Terry aplicaba Pociones a la totalidad de sus Pokémon, Ian conversaba ya desde hace unos minutos con Ana.

- Bueno, ahora es mi turno, ¿no? -le preguntó.

- Perdón, pero mis Pokémon y yo hemos tenido suficiente acción por el momento. Creo que ahora me iré a ciudad Turquesa a curar a mis Pokémon, pero si vienen conmigo podríamos tener la batalla allí. -propuso Ana.

- Gracias, pero Terry y yo vamos a ciudad Granate. Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

- Ha sido un placer encontrarnos contigo -dijo Terry, que ya había regresado a sus Pokémon a sus Pokebolas. -Espero volver a luchar contigo.

- Puedes contar con ello. -contestó la joven. Luego se incorporó para despedirse -¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos! -dijo mientras se alejaba. Luego, ya lejos, tuvo que gritar - ¡Ah! ¡Terry, más te vale cuidar muy bien a ese bonito Eevee! ¡Yo cuidaré al mío!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Suerte! -le contestó a gritos Terry. Luego de unos minutos, Ana dejó de verse en la distancia. Mientras caminaban en sentido contrario, hacia ciudad Esmeralda, Terry se alegró al saber que no sólo había ganado una batalla, sino también una amiga.


	6. Emboscada

Nah, no se si es necesario en cada capítulo pero igual: Pokémon no me pertenece (T_T) pero sí aquellos personajes que yo haya creado.

¡¡¡Denme consejos para mejorar!!! 

—**Capítulo VI: Emboscada—**

Unos días habían pasado ya desde el encuentro con Ana, y su camino seguía.

Ya anochecía, y los chicos habían llegado a una zona de moderada vegetación. El sendero que seguían ya era difícil de ver, y, como no tardaba en oscurecer, decidieron dormir bajo aquellos árboles.

Comenzaron a desempacar todo aquello que necesitarían. Mientras Terry desenrollaba su saco de dormir, observó a su alrededor. El aire era fresco y corría en una suave brisa por entre los árboles.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del joven entrenador. Se recostó, brazos y piernas extendidos, boca arriba sobre su bolsa de dormir. Las estrellas comenzaban a hacer su aparición, una por una, en el cielo nocturno. 

Una brillante luna llena completaba el espectáculo.

Pero entonces, Terry escuchó aquel sonido. Movimientos entre los arbustos, quizás... pero el ruido cesó antes de que pudiese cerciorarse de nada. 

El preguntarle a Ian fue inútil: él no había escuchado nada. Y aunque sacó a Nidoran de su Pokebola, el Pokémon no escuchó ni el más mínimo sonido, aun con sus sensibles oídos.

- Estás paranoico... -le dijo Ian, divertido -Duerme, te hará bien.

Era cierto. Quizás sólo lo había imaginado. Sacudió la cabeza, convenciéndose de que no había sido real.

Terry ya había devuelto a Nidoran a su Pokebola hace bastante rato cuando se pudo escuchar con claridad algo entre los arbustos. Terry e Ian se incorporaron de un salto. Se acercaron, paso a paso, hasta que apartaron los arbustos para no encontrar nada. O al menos eso creían.

Dos figuras negras aparecieron ante ellos, saltando desde los árboles. Personas vestidas de negro, con una R roja en el pecho.

No podía ser. Los había olvidado por completo. ¡Tenía que haberlo previsto! ¡Siempre atacaban así...!

- El Equipo Rocket -dijo una de las siluetas -está aquí para tomar a sus Pokémon. Entréguenlos o sufrirán las consecuencias.

Terry los miró unos segundos, paralizado. El miedo recorrió en un segundo su cuerpo, helándole la columna. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que sintió que se le saldría. Pensó en Eevee. Tan poco tiempo había pasado con él...

Tendrían por lo menos unos cinco años más que él, y aunque tuviese a sus Pokémon, ¿podría usarlos?

Llevó una mano a su espalda, hacia el cinturón de sus Pokebolas, pero uno de los Rockets le siguió la mano con la mirada. "Maldición, maldición..." repitió Terry entre dientes.

- ¿Quieren robar nuestros Pokémon? -preguntó Ian. Terry giró la cabeza hacia él.

Comprendió lo que su amigo intentaba hacer. En silencio, Terry rezó por que los Rockets fuesen lo bastante estúpidos como para distraerse.

- Me gustaría saber los nombres de aquellos que nos robarán... -continuó Ian, no tan nervioso como Terry.

"Claro" pensó Terry con amargura"a él no lo han atacado 5 veces..."

- Conque crees que sabiendo nuestros nombres los policías nos encontrarán, ¿no? -dijo un Rocket, que parecía ser un poco más astuto que el otro.

"¿Cayeron?" pensó Terry

-Bueno, no es que importe mucho. Mi nombre clave es Seth, y el de mi compañero es Thot. Y si crees que eso te servirá de algo... espera. -se detuvo de pronto, mirando atentamente a Ian.

Éste pareció súbitamente preocupado. El chico dio un paso hacia atrás, y el Rocket uno hacia delante.

- ... tú... ¿no eres...?

Pero para ese momento, Terry ya había tomado una Pokebola y la lanzó con fuerza a la cara de Thot, quien retrocedió con la Pokebola estampada en su rostro.

Aprovechando la confusión, los chicos se pusieron a una segura distancia de los Rockets. La Pokebola cayó al suelo y se abrió, liberando a Beedrill.

- Si quieren tomar a nuestros Pokémon... ¡tendrá que ser por las malas! -les dijo Terry. 

- No es algo que represente un problema... Kadabra, ve. ¡Confusión! -dijo Thot lanzando su Pokebola.

El Pokémon psíquico salió de la Pokebola con un aspecto amenazador. Miró a Beedrill y extendió su brazo derecho hacia el insecto, con una cuchara plateada apretada en las garras. Ambos Pokémon brillaron unos segundos con un resplandor azul.

El Pokémon de Terry cayó al suelo, derrotado.

"Kadabra, el Pokémon psíquico. Su cuerpo emite ondas alfa que causan dolores de cabeza a aquellos que se acercan a él", fue lo que dijo el PokéDex. Entonces las cosas se pusieron peor.

- Grimer, Gastly, ¡Vayan por ellos! -dijo Seth lanzando sus Pokebolas.

Luego de consultar su PokéDex, Terry supo que las cosas no estaban muy bien.

No podía atacarlos de forma directa, y sus Pokémon no conocían ataques a distancia, excepto por los Picotazos Venenosos de Beedrill, inefectivos contra los tres Pokémon de los Rockets.

Sacó a Nidoran y a Eevee de sus Pokebolas, pero no sabía qué hacer: los ataques físicos no afectarían a Gastly, pues era un tipo Fantasma, y tampoco a Grimer, pues era una masa blanda y venenosa...

- Eevee, ¡un Cabezazo a Kadabra! -ordenó Terry, pero el ataque fue detenido por una Confusión sin problemas.

- Acábalo con un Rayo Psíquico, Kadabra -dijo Thot.

El Pokémon psíquico apuntó una vez más su cuchar, la otra garra detrás para contener y apuntar su energía. Un rayo arcoiris fue disparado hacia el Pokémon de Terry.

Éste sabía que su Pokémon no resistiría el poderoso ataque. Pero el rayo no llegó a su destino. Ian ya había sacado a Drowzee y le había ordenado detener el ataque.

- Nuestros Pokémon son más poderosos que los de ustedes, aunque tengan más. Sus Pokémon no resistirán por mucho. -replicó Seth, con una voz fría.

Terry se preguntó cómo sabrían eso. Sin embargo, tuvo que concentrarse en la batalla, si en realidad quería tener alguna oportunidad.

Los Pokémon de los Rockets atacaban con fiereza y sin compasión. Cada vez que uno de los Pokémon de los chicos caía, los Pokémon de los Rockets se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Sólo eran salvados por los rayos rojos de sus Pokebolas.

Luego de unos 10 minutos, la situación no podía ser más desesperada.

A Terry sólo le quedaba Eevee, magullado por los ataques psíquicos y con marcas del lodo de Grimer por todo su pelaje.

Ian aún tenía batallando a Magmar y a Marill. A Magmar se lo veía cansado: la llama de su cola parecía débil. Marill, por su parte, tenía marcas de los dientes de Gastly en el costado, y parecía estar envenenado.

Si intentaban atacar a uno de los Pokémon e los Rockets, otro lo bloqueaba. Drowzee había sucumbido bajo las Tinieblas de Gastly, y sin él, el resto de los Pokémon había caído ante los ataques psíquicos de Kadabra.

- Grimer, usa tu Smog en Magmar -comandó Seth, como si eso fuese a terminar con toda la batalla.

- ¡Lanzallamas, Magmar! -ordenó Ian. Pero cuando el fuego tocó el pestilente gas, se produjo una fuerte explosión. - ¡Magmar, no! -dijo el entrenador al ver a su Pokémon caer derrotado.

- Grimer, Protección -dijo Seth. Una casi invisible barrera rodeó a Grimer y lo protegió de la explosión.

Estaban perdidos. Eran dos Pokémon de los Rockets contra dos de los chicos, y los tres Pokémon e los Rockets habían sido capaces de eliminar a siete sin esfuerzo alguno.

- Eevee, intenta un Cabezazo contra Kadabra -dijo Terry, aun sabiendo lo que pasaría.

- Marill, ¡ayúdalo! ¡Usa tu Pistola de Agua contra Gastly! -dijo Ian, intentando ayudar.

- Kadabra, detenlos -ordenó Thot, sin alterarse.

- Gastly, Lengüetazo en Marill. Grimer, golpea a Eevee.

Así como se lo ordenaron, los Pokémon de los Rockets detuvieron y atacaron a sus enemigos. "Se acabó" se dijo Terry. "Se llevarán nuestros Pokémon. Jamás seré un entrenador..."

Pero sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Eevee. "Quizás yo tenga la culpa de lo que está pasando... debería ser más fuerte, debería haberme esforzado más..."

"Pero Eevee no lo merece. Él no ha buscado esto. Y yo lo he traído hasta aquí... a que se lo lleven..."

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, miró a Eevee, tendido en el suelo, sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

"No quiero que te lleven" pensó.

Eevee le devolvió la mirada, y su entrenador pudo leer en sus ojos su mensaje: "Tampoco quiero separarme de ti; haré todo lo posible por evitarlo"

Entonces sucedió algo que asombró a todos: Eevee comenzó a cambiar su forma, a evolucionar.

La totalidad de su cuerpo emitió una fuerte luz blanca. El bosque se iluminó por completo ante el fenómeno de la evolución.

La luz blanca dio paso a una dorada y se concentró en cinco anillos incandescentes sobre la nueva piel negra del Pokémon. Al mirar de nuevo, Terry se encontró con un Pokémon que jamás había visto.

"Umbreon, el Pokémon Luz de Luna. Cuando un Eevee se sincroniza con su entrenador y es expuesto a la luz de la luna, evoluciona a Umbreon. Este Pokémon del tipo Oscuro puede usar poderosos ataques como la Persecución y la Finta", fue lo que dijo el PokéDex. El corazón le saltó en el pecho, con nuevas esperanzas.

Era la carta del triunfo, y debía aprovecharla.

- Eevee, digo, Umbreon, ¡Persecución! ¡Ve por Kadabra!

- ¡Kadabra, Telepórtate! -dijo Thot. Por primera vez, Terry escuchó cómo la voz le temblaba a un Rocket.

Umbreon fue mucho más rápido que Kadabra, y lo golpeó en el estómago. "Cuando el Pokémon enemigo intenta escapar, la Persecución duplica su poder" sentenció el PokéDex.

Kadabra cayó de bruces al suelo, sin energías. Se podía ver que Umbreon ponía nerviosos a Seth y a Thot.

- ¡Ahora por Gastly! ¡Finta! -comandó Terry, con renovados ánimos.

- Gastly, ¡Desaparece!

Pero, como comprobaría Terry a través del PokéDex, la más importante característica de la Finta es que siempre dará en el blanco, dondequiera que se encuentre.

Umbreon desapareció y reapareció en el aire, dando una patada que cualquiera hubiese dado por fallida, pero no fue así.

Unos instantes después, Gastly reapareció flotando a centímetros del suelo, derrotado. Sólo quedaba Grimer, desprotegido. Ian no se perdería esta oportunidad.

- Marill, nosotros nos encargaremos de Grimer. Ahora que Kadabra no lo protege, ¡atácalo con un Chorro de Agua!

La expresión en el rostro de Grimer mostraba el miedo en estado puro. El Pokémon estaba paralizado.

Cuando el pequeño Pokémon acuático ejecutó su ataque, Grimer comenzó a diluirse, haciéndose cada vez más blando, esparciéndose en el suelo. Sin embargo, aún no estaba derrotado.

- ¡Marill! ¡Rueda sobre él!

El roedor de agua se enrolló en una bola azul, y rodó por encima del disgregado Grimer hasta derrotarlo.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Terry se dio cuenta de lo que habían logrado: había vencido a unos Rockets por primera vez.

Seth y Thot retrocedieron.

- Quizás nos hayan vencido en esta batalla, pero el Equipo Rocket es una gran organización y no será derrotada. -dijo Seth.

Desaparecieron en la oscuridad, antes de Terry o Ian pudiesen reaccionar. Pero no importaba. Estaban bien, y aunque sus Pokémon estuviesen débiles por la batalla, seguían con ellos.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Terry tuvo un plácido sueño, libre de pesadillas.


	7. Duelo de Resistencia

¡Primera batalla de gimnasio! Reviews, por favor... =/ ayúdenme a mejorar...

—**Capítulo VII: Duelo de Resistencia—**

Al día siguiente, camino una vez más hacia ciudad Granate, Terry e Ian no paraban de conversar sobre la batalla contra Seth y Thot.

Terry estaba rebosante de felicidad por la evolución de su Eevee, y no podía esperar a probar sus nuevas habilidades. Pronto llegaron a la ciudad Granate.

Se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon para curar a sus Pokémon, luego de pasar por la jefatura de policía a denunciar a los Rockets. La oficial Jenny les contó, además, que muchos robos de Pokémon se habían perpetrado en los últimos días.

En el Centro Pokémon, los chicos estaban esperando que Joy curase a sus Pokémon, cuando Terry logró escuchar:

- ¿Has escuchado lo último? Me dijeron que el líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad ha cambiado...

Terry no pudo evitar el recordar sus batallas con Malcolm, el antiguo líder. Hasta pudo visualizar una de ellas: el Vaporeon de Malcolm contra el Mareep de Terry. Una última orden... "¡Impactrueno!" y...

Recibieron sus Pokebolas de parte de Joy y se sentaron en una mesa. Pero cerca de ellos estaban los otros dos entrenadores conversando, y Terry no pudo evitar oírlos.

- Bueno, he escuchado que uno de sus Pokémon es un Wobbuffet. Es fastidioso, como sus demás Pokémon... -dijo uno de los entrenadores. - No son fáciles de vencer. Parecen resistir todo lo que les envías.

- Claro que Wobbuffet es fastidioso -agregó el otro entrenador - ¿Cómo no va a serlo un Pokémon que te devuelva cada ataque que le envías?

Terry buscó "Wobbuffet" en su PokéDex. "Wobbuffet, el Pokémon paciente. Con sus técnicas de Contraataque y Cubierta de Espejo, este Pokémon es capaz de devolver el doble del daño que se le quiera infligir" -Va a ser duro- dijo Terry, pensando en voz alta. Ian se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban aquellos jóvenes.

- Según sé, la mayoría de los entrenadores que han derrotado a la líder, Beth, han utilizado una de dos técnicas contra Wobbuffet -continuó el entrenador -Una, lanzar un ataque tan potente que Wobbuffet no lo pueda devolver; la otra, aunque no tan efectiva, es atacarlo con veneno, parálisis, confusión y esas cosas. A veces falla por el ataque de Velo Sagrado de Wobbuffet.

- Si no les molesta, ¿me podrían decir qué Pokémon tienen? -les preguntó Ian, con su habitual ímpetu. Estaba deseoso de intercambiar sus Pokémon.

- Tengo un Elekid. Mi compañero tiene un Geodude, pero no estamos interesados en cambiarlos, si a eso te refieres... -dijo el segundo entrenador. El ánimo de Ian pareció desinflarse.

- Oye, Ian, ¿me cambiarías a mi Beedrill por... tu Sandshrew? -preguntó Terry, intentando animarlo. No estaba muy apegado a su Beedrill, y quería más variedad de tipos en su equipo. Cuando Ian escuchó estas palabras, su cara se iluminó.

En unos minutos, Terry y su amigo Ian tenían ya a sus nuevos Pokémon. Terry congenió con Sandshrew sin problema alguno. En cambio, más de un piquete se produjo antes de que Ian y Beedrill hiciesen las paces.

Entonces se dirigieron al gimnasio.

Después de ambular unos quince minutos bajo el sol de la tarde por la ciudad, lo encontraron.

Entraron por las grandes puertas que Terry tan bien conocía, para  encontrarse a la líder. Parecía esperarlos, ya que estaba en un espacio destinado para batallas.

- Vienen por la medalla, ¿no? -dijo Beth. -Bastantes lo han hecho hoy, pero muy pocos lo consiguieron. ¿Quién se enfrentará conmigo primero?

- Yo lo haré -dijo Terry avanzando al lugar que le correspondía en el campo de batalla. - Mi nombre es Terry.

- Esta es una batalla por la medalla Fe, -dijo el árbitro del encuentro -entre la líder del gimnasio Granate, Beth, y el entrenador Terry, de...

- Ciudad Turmalina -completó el joven. -No tengo ninguna medalla.

Los entrenadores debían anunciar el número de medallas que poseían al enfrentarse a un líder de gimnasio. Esto se hacía para que los líderes escogiesen Pokémon de niveles similares a los del retador.

- La batalla será de tres contra tres, sin límite de tiempo. El retador puede intercambiar sus Pokémon cuando le sea posible; no así la líder. ¡Comiencen! -gritó el árbitro.

Una pantalla en las paredes del gimnasio mostraba una imagen de cada uno de los entrenadores a enfrentarse.

También tenía un lugar que mostraba el Pokémon del entrenador que estaría batallando, y los que le quedaban en sus Pokebolas.

Al lado de las imágenes de los Pokémon, había un largo y delgado rectángulo. Terry supuso que serviría para mostrar cuánta energía tenía cada Pokémon.

- Jigglypuff, ¡ve! -dijo Beth, interrumpiendo las observaciones de Terry. Un Jigglypuff apareció tanto en la arena como en las pantallas.

Terry se lo pensó unos instantes. Quería guardar a Umbreon para después, así que...

- Nidoran, ¡ve! -dijo Terry, enviando a su Nidoran macho.

- Tu Pokémon tiene grandes oídos: pronto caerá. -Beth parecía disfrutar molestando a lo entrenadores. Pasándose una mano por los negros cabellos que le caían     por los hombros, dio su primera orden -Jigglypuff, Canto.

- ¡No! -dijo Terry sabiendo el peligro que corría Nidoran -Nidoran, ¡intenta un Cabezazo!

Así lo hizo Nidoran, evitando que Jigglypuff ejecutase su ataque. En la pantalla, la barra de energía del Pokémon de Beth disminuyó levemente.

- Jigglypuff, demuéstrales de qué eres capaz. ¡Doble Bofetón! -ordenó la entrenadora. Jigglypuff corrió hacia su enemigo y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, disminuyendo sus energías casi a la mitad.

Instintivamente, Nidoran se libró del ataque con un Ataque de Cuerno, el cual, según las apariencias, había dañado mucho a Jigglypuff. Pero éste aún podía pelear, y, según las pantallas, aún tenía bastantes energías. "Aunque Nidoran ha usado sus ataques más fuertes, Jigglypuff sigue en pie..." se dijo Terry.

- Jigglypuff, ¡Rueda sobre Nidoran! -comandó la líder de gimnasio.

El Pokémon tipo Normal se enrolló en una esfera de color rosado, que aplastó a Nidoran. Luego giró, preparándose para atacar nuevamente -con mayor fuerza.

- ¡Detenla con una Doble Patada! -mandó Terry.

El ataque, del tipo Lucha, detuvo a la bola rosada y la lanzó contra uno de los límites del campo de batalla. Jigglypuff golpeó contra un muro y cayó al suelo.

- ¡No! Vuelve pequeña... -dijo Beth, retirando a su derrotado Pokémon -Mi próximo Pokémon te vengará. Wobbuffet, ¡ve!

El extraño Pokémon celeste salió de su Pokebola y se quedó ahí, quieto. "Debe estar esperando que lo ataquemos", pensó Terry. ¿Qué haría contra Wobbuffet? Lo había estado pensando durante el camino al gimnasio, y algo se le había ocurrido... pero no lo recordaba.

Como muchas veces, siempre que Terry se enfrentaba a una situación tensa, tendía a olvidar lo planeado. 

- ¿Qué, vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? -preguntó Beth -Tengo otras cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?

- Nidoran, descansa por ahora... -Terry apuntó la Pokebola al Pokémon rosado, pero el artefacto no funcionó. En vez de que el Pokémon regresase a la Pokebola, el rayo carmín fue bloqueado por una invisible barrera -¿Qué demonios...?

Sacó el PokéDex del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Debía ser algo que Wobbuffet estaba haciendo...

"Duelo de Sombras. Esta habilidad especial, sólo poseída por Wobbuffet y su pre-evolución, Wynaut, hace que el oponente no pueda retirarse de la batalla."

O sea que no tenían más opción que atacar. Sin embargo, la embestida de Nidoran fue rechazada por el Contraataque del Pokémon de Beth. Lo mismo sucedió con el Ataque de Cuerno y la Doble Patada; víctima del poder de sus propios ataques, Nidoran fue derrotado.

Debía pensar en algo, o no podría hacer nada... "No podré hacer nada" repitió en sus pensamientos. "Nada" Las palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

- Vamos, envía a tu próximo Pokémon -le susurró Beth, mirándolo divertida con sus ojos marrones. 

Terry ni siquiera la escuchó. Por alguna razón, la misma frase se repetía una y otra vez. Hacer nada... En un instante, la mente de Terry se iluminó. Tenía una idea. Pero no era cualquier idea. Era una gran idea. Si funcionaba, sería una de las mejores ideas que se le hubiesen ocurrido.

- ¡Vamos, Magikarp!

- ¿Magikarp? -preguntó Beth, sin comprender.

El pez salió de la Pokebola, y comenzó a sacudirse sin hacer nada. Como Magikarp no atacaba, Wobbuffet no podría contraatacar.

- Como ninguno de los Pokémon puede atacar, declaro que ambos quedan fuera de este combate.

- Espere -le dijo Terry. -Magikarp, usa tu ataque de Salpicar.

Magikarp se revolcó intentando salpicar agua inexistente. En realidad, no tenía ningún efecto, ni en Wobbuffet ni en Magikarp (además de ser patético), pero era un ataque oficial.

- Bien, como Wobbuffet no puede luchar, está oficialmente derrotado. -sentenció el árbitro.

- ¿¿¿Qué??? ¿¿Vencida por un Magikarp?? -gruñó Beth. Sus delicadas facciones habían dado paso a la indignación - ¡Pulverízalo, Wailmer!

La ballena, de unos dos metros, salió de su Pokebola. Terry sabía que no sería fácil de derrotar.

- Magikarp, regresa -Terry sabía que no valía la pena seguir usando a Magikarp. No haría daño alguno, y no quería que Magikarp saliese lastimado. -Ve, ¡Umbreon!

El Pokémon oscuro salió de su Pokebola, listo para atacar. Umbreon y Wailmer decidirían la batalla.

- Wailmer, ¡Embístelo!

- ¡Esquívalo, Umbreon!

Pero Wailmer era muy grande para ser esquivado con rapidez. Golpeó a Umbreon, que  se puso en pie sin problemas.

- Umbreon, usa tu Foco de Energía.

- Usa Golpe de Cuerpo, Wailmer -dijo Beth mientras el gran Pokémon acuático se dirigía hacia su enemigo, rebotando.

- ¡Detenlo con tu Gruñido! -El feroz y áspero Gruñido de Umbreon detuvo a su enemigo, intimidando a Wailmer y reduciendo su poder de ataque. -Ahora, ¡usa Cabezazo, y luego un Ataque Rápido!

Envuelto en un aura de luz, el Pokémon de Terry embistió a Wailmer, empujándolo por el campo de batalla.

Y en medio del Cabezazo, Umbreon ejecutó el Ataque Rápido. Aceleró, dejando una estela de luz mientras enviaba a la ballena al otro lado del terreno.

Terry observó las pantallas. "¿Qué? ¿Aún le quedan la mitad de sus energías? Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"  

- Wailmer, Descanso -dijo Beth casi en un susurro.

Su Pokémon cerró los ojos. Terry sacó su PokéDex. "Wailmer, el Pokémon..." Fastidiado, Terry presionó un botón del PokéDex. "Descanso: una técnica en la cual el Pokémon que la usa se cura completamente, pero debe descansar por un cierto tiempo"

- Aprovecharemos ese tiempo. ¡Umbreon, Embestida!

"El ataque de Umbreon no hizo mucho daño" pensó Terry al mirar la pantalla. "Al menos tenemos más oportunidades para atacar"

- Ahora, Umbreon, ¡Cabezazo!

- Wailmer, ¡usa tu ataque Sonámbulo!

"Sonámbulo" dijo el PokéDex, pues Terry desconocía el efecto del ataque. "Un ataque que sólo puede usarse cuando el Pokémon usuario está dormido. Éste usará un ataque al azar entre aquellos que conoce"

Wailmer comenzó a girar, aún con los ojos cerrados, y pasó por encima del Pokémon siniestro, haciendo un poco de daño. Era un ataque de Rodada: la próxima vez haría mucho más daño.

Wailmer dio la vuelta, para continuar el ataque. Pero no lo hizo. De pronto, Terry se dio cuenta del porqué. Wailmer había despertad, finalizando el efecto del Sonámbulo.

- Umbreon, ¡Persecución!

Umbreon se envolvió en un aura oscura y zigzagueó  toda velocidad por el campo de batalla para embestir a Wailmer. Asombrosamente, el ataque lastimó mucho más al Pokémon de Beth de lo que Terry esperaba.

"Golpe crítico: A veces, el ataque de un Pokémon es más fuerte de lo normal o golpea una zona débil de su oponente. A esto se le llama golpe crítico, y produce aproximadamente el doble del daño normal del ataque" informó el PokéDex. "Excelente" se dijo Terry. Pero la alegría duraría poco.

- Wailmer, ¡acábalo con tu Pistola de Agua! -ordenó Beth.

El chorro de helada agua logró debilitar a Umbreon hasta la mitad de sus energías. El Pokémon sabía que esta era una batalla importante, tanto para él como para su entrenador.

Sin embargo, cada vez que Wailmer acumulaba una cantidad de daño considerable, usaba el Descanso y luego el Sonámbulo.

 Si no fuese porque Umbreon era el Pokémon más fuerte de Terry, éste habría caído en poco tiempo. No debía prolongar la batalla - Terry esperó que su idea funcionase.

- ¡Umbreon, Ataque de Arena! -comandó Terry.

Su Pokémon se paró, mirando en dirección contraria a Wailmer, y usó sus patas delanteras para lanzar arena al cuerpo de la ballena. El Pokémon de agua comenzó a quejarse. Su piel se arrugó, como si fuese envejecida.

Estaba secándose.

- Wailmer, ¡refréscate con un Chorro de Agua! -le ordenó Beth, intentando remediar la situación. Había dejado a un lado su actitud risueña desde un buen rato.

En vez de disparar hacia Umbreon, el agua se dirigió hacia arriba, disparada a través del orificio respiratorio del Pokémon, ubicado en su espalda. Toda la arena fue removida de su cuerpo.

- Umbreon, ¡Bofetón de Lodo! -ordenó Terry. Este ataque hizo que el Pokémon de Beth quedase cubierto por una gruesa capa de lodo. -¡Otro Ataque de Arena! -continuó Terry, viendo que su plan funcionaba. Nuevamente, Wailmer comenzaba a resecarse.

- ¡No funcionará! Wailmer, quítate eso con otro Chorro de Agua. -le dijo Beth. Pero nada pasó. En cambio, Wailmer comenzó a ponerse rojo - su orificio respiratorio estaba tapado por el lodo y la arena.

- ¡Bien! Umbreon, ¡Finta!

La energía de Wailmer disminuía sin cesar. De pronto, un chorro de agua limpió por completo al Pokémon de la líder de gimnasio.

Era un Marill, el Marill de Ian. Pero estaba siendo usado por el árbitro.

- Gracias, chico -le dijo el árbitro a Ian -Esta ronda se suspende. No hay razón para arriesgar a algún Pokémon a sufrir daños serios.

- Lo siento -dijo Terry al ver lo que había hecho -Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

- No te preocupes -dijo Beth regresando a Wailmer a su Pokebola. Volvía a ser ella. -Así son los duelos Pokémon. Pensaste rápido y creo que era lo mejor que podías hacer... por eso, acepto que me venciste.

- La líder de gimnasio, Beth, admite la derrota. La medalla Fe, y la victoria -dijo el árbitro levantando la bandera que correspondía a Terry - son para el retador, Terry.

Beth avanzó hacia Terry y le entregó la medalla Fe. Tenía en el centro un hermoso granate, enmarcado en dorado. Tenía una especie de espinas doradas, saliéndole en dos ramas.

- Sin embargo -le dijo mientras le ponía la medalla en la mano -no le digas a otros entrenadores que hagan esto. Sólo por esta vez le daré la medalla a un potencial psicópata.

Terry volvió a disculparse, siendo una risa alegre de Beth la respuesta. Más aliviado, volvió a las gradas. Chocó "esos cinco" con Ian mientras éste se dirigía hacia Beth.

- Ahora es mi turno. Quiero mi medalla - le dijo Ian.

La batalla de Ian fue bastante más corta que la de Terry.

Magmar acabó sin problemas a Jigglypuff, pero cayó ante Wailmer, que vino inmediatamente después. De todas formas, alcanzó a debilitarlo lo suficiente para que Drowzee lo acabase.

Wobbuffet fue lo más difícil. Ian apenas había logrado cansarlo un poco, y Wobbuffet ya había vencido a Drowzee. Sin embargo, la idea de Ian para vencer a Wobbuffet fue tan buena como la de Terry.

Primero ordenó a Larvitar usar un Cabezazo. Bajo órdenes de Beth, Wobbuffet usó Contraataque, que devuelve los ataques físicos.

Pero en el último momento, Ian le dijo a Larvitar que se detuviese y usase un Mordisco, un ataque tipo Oscuro. Larvitar hundió sus colmillos con facilidad en la blanda piel de Wobbuffet.

El Pokémon de Beth no alcanzó a usar el Escudo Espejo, que devuelve ataques especiales, y fue derrotado.

Así, ambos entrenadores dejaron atrás el gimnasio con sus medallas.

*   *   *

Mientras curaban a sus Pokémon en el centro Pokémon, Joy los llamó.

- ¿Conocen a algún entrenador llamado Terry? -preguntó.

- Soy yo -respondió el aludido.

- Llegó un paquete para ti. -Le entregó un paquetito envuelto en papel color marrón. 

- Gracias -dijo Terry, recibiendo el bulto. Recogieron sus Pokebolas y se fueron a sentar. El paquete en cuestión tenía como remitentes al profesor Hemlock y a sus padres. Había, sin embargo, unos agujeros en el papel, como si hubiese sido tomado con una garra.

Terry abrió el envoltorio y la boca se le quedó abierta. Era un PokéGear, algo que siempre había deseado tener. Se lo puso en la muñeca izquierda, a modo de reloj, y leyó la nota adjunta. Era la letra del profesor Hemlock.

_"Tus padres lo compraron, pero la idea fue mía"_ decía la nota. _"La oficial Jenny nos informó de tu exitoso encuentro con los Rockets, y pensé que un incentivo no te haría mal. Lo envié enseguida, vía Correos Fearow. Espero que llegue, o mataré a esos Fearow a escopetazos. Disfrútalo._

_Hemlock_

_P.D.: Tu madre dice que eso valió por tu regalo de Navidad."_

Terry sintió que no podía estar más feliz.


	8. Orgullo Herido

—**Capítulo VIII: Orgullo Herido—**

Ya en ruta hacia ciudad Esmeralda, su próximo destino, Terry no dejaba de revisar su nuevo PokéGear. Radio, Mapa, Teléfono, Reloj...

Mientras aprendía a usar la agenda telefónica, Ian sacó su propio PokéGear.

- Hey, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un PokéGear? -preguntó Terry, desconcertado.

- Jamás preguntaste -contestó Ian. Luego le entregó su número telefónico y le ayudó a comprender las demás opciones del dispositivo portátil.

Después de unas bien aprovechadas horas de caminata, se detuvieron a comer cerca de unos árboles, aprovechando también de alimentar a sus Pokémon. Terry estaba cepillando el suave y aterciopelada pelaje de su Umbreon. El Pokémon disfrutaba la atención, y se dejaba mimar.

Pero algo sucedía, e Ian se dio cuenta enseguida. Hablando en susurros inaudibles para Nidoran, le dijo a Terry:

- No discrimines...

Terry comprendió luego de mirar a Nidoran. Estaba triste, se le notaba en la mirada caída.

Llamó entonces a sus Pokémon, los cuales se acercaron, contentos, para ser consentidos. Pero Nidoran parecía seguir molesto. En voz baja, Terry preguntó a Ian qué le podría pasar.

- Puede haber sido por la batalla en Granate -dijo su amigo -¿Recuerdas? Nidoran no pudo hacer nada contra Wobbuffet, quizás siente que te falló. Algunos Pokémon son así... estos asuntos son difíciles de tratar...

Terry observó al rosado Pokémon. Entonces recordó que a él le había pasado algo similar.

Cada vez, en los años anteriores, que volvía a su hogar luego de sus encuentros con los Rockets, se sentía como un total fracasado. Sus padres lo animaban, en especial su madre: su padre estaba ausente la mayoría del tiempo, ocupado con su trabajo en la Silph Company.

Y cada año entraba nuevamente al colegio de la ciudad, dirigida por el propio profesor Hemlock. Bajo las risas y burlas de sus compañeros, que no dejaban de recordarle sus fallidos viajes, Terry debía estudiar a paso acelerado para recuperar toda la materia perdida.

Lo único que lo consolaba era el ánimo que le daban sus padres, aunque al mismo tiempo esto lo hacía sentir peor. Estaba fallándole a las únicas personas que de verdad creían en él y lo apoyaban sin importar las circunstancias.

Pero sólo hasta ahora sabía cómo se sentía estar al otro lado. Ver a aquel que apoyas sumido en la frustración de defraudarte... pero no podían perder tiempo. El día estaba ideal para viajar.

Decidieron seguir bajo la sombra de los árboles, pues el día estaba muy caluroso. Bajo el follaje, el aire se sentía más fresco, y de vez en cuando soplaba una suave brisa que lograba refrescarlos un poco.

Marcharon sin contratiempos por otras horas más. Se detuvieron sólo para tomar un poco de su agua y descansar un poco. Terry se alejó un poco para pensar en lo de Nidoran.

Arbustos y abundante vegetación adornaban la zona, y los rayos de sol se filtraban juguetonamente por entre las hojas de los árboles.

¿Cómo decirle a Nidoran que no importaba que no hubiese vencido a Wobbuffet?

Lo pensó mientras miraba las copas de los árboles. El murmullo de las hojas producido por la brisa lo reconfortaba y le hacía sentir una paz interior...

Entonces algo movió los arbustos detrás de él. 

Al moverse algunos arbustos, el primer pensamiento del entrenador fue que era su amigo Ian. Luego pensó en Rockets. Pero lo que vio al voltearse fue completamente distinto de sus suposiciones.

Era un Pokémon. De color verde claro, poseía dos grandes cuchillas en sus brazos. Dos pares de alas membranosas salían de la parte trasera de su tórax.

Un Scyther, inconfundible. Terry debía de haber entrado en su territorio. Recordó una frase que había escuchado innumerables veces en la escuela de Turmalina. "Como novatos, Scyther es un Pokémon que deberían evitar"

- Perdón, no quise... -comenzó a decir Terry, retrocediendo.

Pero antes de dar dos pasos, el Scyther desapareció en un relámpago verde, para reaparecer detrás de Terry. No podría huir.

Debía luchar.

- Muy bien, tú lo pediste. ¡Ve, Sandshrew!

El roedor salió de su Pokebola sólo para ser recibido por una Cuchillada de la Mantis. Sandshrew había sido dañado, pero aún podía pelear.

- Sandshrew, ¡Ataque de Arena!

El Pokémon comenzó a ejecutar el ataque ordenado, lanzando arena con sus patas delanteras hacia Scyther.

Pero el insecto comenzó a girar, formando un remolino que absorbió la arena que Sandshrew lanzaba, para luego golpearlo. Era la Danza de Espadas, que además aumentó el poder de ataque de Scyther.

Ante el pasmo del Pokémon tipo Tierra y de su entrenador, el Scyther no dudó en acabar la contienda con una Cuchillada.

- ¡No! Regresa, Sandshrew. Muéstrale lo que puedes hacer, Umbreon. ¡Finta! -ordenó Terry. Un dejo de temor le había surgido en la voz.

Cada vez que había cruzado el Bosque Turquesa había temido encontrarse frente a frente con un Scyther.

El Pokémon negro salió de la Pokebola y desapareció enseguida, reapareciendo detrás de Scyther y golpeándolo.

El Pokémon Insecto contraatacó entonces con veloces Cuchilladas. Con gran agilidad (y un poco de suerte) Umbreon logró esquivarlas. Pero entonces las cuchillas del Scyther adquirieron un brillo plateado y comenzaron a lanzar golpes que Umbreon no pudo soportar.

"Cortes Furia" -dijo el PokéDex -"Ataque del tipo Insecto que duplica su poder cada vez que es usado en forma consecutiva"

"Debilidad detectada" agregó luego "El tipo Siniestro es débil contra ataques del tipo Insecto"

- ¡Umbreon, Cabezazo! -dijo Terry, intentando detener el Corte Furia.

La potente embestida detuvo a Scyther, pero éste volvió a la carga sin verse muy afectado. Cada vez que atacaba, las cuchillas brillaban más y más. No se necesitó mucho tiempo para que Umbreon cayese derrotado.

Sólo quedaba Nidoran. Debían intentarlo. Sólo esperaba que su Pokémon luchase con todo el corazón.

- ¡Nidoran, yo te elijo!

El pequeño Pokémon rosado se materializó, mas aún se veía un poco triste. Scyther atacó sin pensarlo dos veces. El daño, sin embargo, fue reducido, a causa de la resistencia del tipo Veneno de Nidoran a los ataques Insecto.

- Nidoran, ¡Embestida!

Pero Nidoran se quedó allí. "Debe tener miedo" pensó Terry. "Pero no de que lo dañen."

"Tiene miedo de defraudarme"

- Nidoran, te necesito. Los otros han caído... incluso Umbreon...

Los recuerdos de su propio temor a intentar las cosas de nuevo pasaron por la mente de Terry...

- Escucha, ganes o pierdas, si te esfuerzas, estará bien para mí. -le dijo Terry a Nidoran mientras éste trataba de esquivar los ataques de Scyther.

Los recuerdos... Terry sintiendo que podía hacerlo... atreviéndose a intentarlo de nuevo... negándose a dejar de buscar su sueño...

-¿Pelearás por mí?

Nidoran asintió.

- ¡Bien! Ahora, Nidoran, ¡usa un Picotazo Venenoso!

El cuerno de Nidoran brilló al embestir a Scyther, tal como hacía siempre. Sin embargo, el daño pareció ser mucho mayor que otras veces.

Sin embargo, luego de intercambiar algunos ataques, era claro que Nidoran estaba perdiendo. La velocidad de Scyther le daba una buena ventaja.

Y Terry lo sabía. Estaba listo para recoger a su Pokémon en cualquier momento y correr. Tenía sus esperanzas puestas en Nidoran, pero debía estar preparado para lo peor.

Scyther atacó con un Ataque de Ala, dejando a Nidoran muy débil para sostenerse en sus pequeñas piernecillas.

- Nidoran, ¿puedes intentar otro Picotazo Venenoso? -preguntó el entrenador.

Su Pokémon quería, pero no podía. Su pobre cuerpo estaba demasiado golpeado... pero no quería fallarle de nuevo a Terry.

Aunque a Terry no le importase perder, a Nidoran sí.

La luz de la evolución cegó a Scyther, que iba a ejecutar un último ataque. La nueva forma del Nidoran Macho, Nidorino, lo intimidó.

"Nidorino, el Pokémon Púa Venenosa. El veneno expulsado por el cuerno en su cabeza es extremadamente potente"

- Nidoran, eh... Nidorino... -titubeó Terry, pensando en un ataque. La evolución le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo -¡Tóxico!

El corpulento Pokémon venenoso escupió una sustancia oscura y pegajosa que se impregnó en Scyther, debilitándolo segundo a segundo.

Como un acto reflejo, Terry tomó una Pokebola vacía de su cinturón y la lanzó al Pokémon. Sin mucha resistencia, la Pokebola se cerró para no volver a abrirse.

Terry recogió la Pokebola que contenía a su nuevo Pokémon del suelo, y felicitó a Nidorino por la batalla.

Luego de curar a sus Pokémon, incluido Scyther, con algunas Pociones, Terry volvió hacia donde estaba Ian.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tus "instantes de reflexión"? -le preguntó su amigo.

- Mejor de lo que pudieses imaginar -contestó Terry, sonriente.


	9. Cazadores ¿Cazados?

_Perdón por la demora... el colegio quita tiempo... :P_

**—Renace de tus Cenizas, Capítulo IX: Cazadores... ¿Cazados?—**

Los días de caminata, junto con el hecho de que la ruta era más o menos corta, rindieron fruto. Los jóvenes llegaron a Ciudad Esmeralda más pronto de lo que esperaban.

Terry buscó información sobre la ciudad en el mapa de su PokéGear. "Aun siendo una ciudad de tamaño reducido, Ciudad Esmeralda es muy visitada por entrenadores Pokémon a causa de su gran reserva natural."

Como ya habían convenido, primero se dirigirían al Centro Pokémon. Terry pensó que Ian buscaría cambiar sus Pokémon enseguida, pero al llegar al edificio, vio que no había nadie en el Centro Pokémon.

Excepto el personal, claro está. No obstante, Ian no parecía extrañado.

Mientras la enfermera Joy curaba a sus Pokémon, Terry aprovechó de preguntar por la ausencia de otros entrenadores. Con su suave voz, Joy le respondió con otra pregunta:

- ¿No sabes que día es hoy?

- Eh... no, lo siento... -respondió el entrenador proveniente de ciudad Turmalina. Era verdad, no tenía pista alguna sobre la soledad en el centro hospitalario, y no veía cómo la fecha podría influir de alguna forma.

- Un día al año, la reserva Pokémon abre sus puertas para que los entrenadores puedan pasar a capturar algunos Pokémon, -explicó Joy- y ese día es hoy. La mayoría de los entrenadores en la ciudad se encuentra allí. Según sé, el safari terminará a las 8 de la noche.

Terry miró el reloj de su PokéGear. Era mediodía, y tenían tiempo de sobra si querían ir de caza. Almorzaron sin mayor agitación, y luego se dirigieron al gimnasio. Terry quería obtener su medalla lo más pronto posible. Ir de safari podía esperar. 

Mientras caminaban, se dieron cuenta que sin entrenadores, la ciudad estaba ociosa. Pocas personas caminaban por las calles, y la mayoría de las tiendas se encontraban cerradas. Era como si toda la gente estuviese escondida en sus hogares. Pero en realidad sólo era el gran evento.

- ¿Vaya suerte, no? Llegamos en el día más indicado para estar en Ciudad Esmeralda- le comentó Terry a su amigo.

- Bueno, en realidad lo tenía planeado -le respondió Ian. -Por eso te estuve apresurando cuando veníamos en camino...

- Oh, no...

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gustaría ir a capturar Pokémon? -preguntó Ian, ante la voz quejosa de Terry.

- No, no es eso... -dijo Terry -sino eso otro...

Estaba apuntando al edificio que tenían frente a ellos. Habían llegado al gimnasio de la ciudad.

En la manija del gran portal había, colgado, un cartel. Anunciaba: "El Líder de Gimnasio, Quincy, se ha ausentado el día de hoy a causa del Safari. Lamentamos cualquier inconveniente ocasionado. Gimnasio Esmeralda"

- Es temprano... son las 2:20. -dijo Ian. -Vamos al Safari. -completó.

Según el PokéGear en la muñeca de Terry, ya eran las 2:50 p.m. cuando llegaron al edificio en las afueras de la ciudad.

A su izquierda, hacia el sur, una altísima reja se extendía hasta el lejano mar. Otra reja iba desde la derecha del edificio hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. 

Entraron a la construcción.

Había un largo mesón con varios empleados, que atendían a cada entrenador que llegaba. Una mujer les explicó, amable y brevemente, las reglas del evento.

Les entregarían 15 Bolas Safari, que usarían para capturar los Pokémon. La tarifa se pagaba por hora, y las entradas y salidas de entrenadores a la reserva se hacían cada hora: entrarían a las 3 de la tarde.

Podrían usar todos los Pokémon que quisieran para debilitar a los Pokémon salvajes y así facilitar su captura. Sin embargo, existía la condición de que ningún Pokémon de la reserva saliese lastimado en exceso.

No se podían iniciar batallas Pokémon entre entrenadores una vez dentro de la reserva, y sólo podrían capturar un Pokémon de cada especie. Una vez afuera de la reserva, ya no se podría volver a entrar.

El PokéGear de Terry sonó con un "beep". Las tres en punto. Terry se levantó de su asiento, en la sala de espera, al mismo tiempo que su amigo.

Al rato, las puertas al fondo de la habitación se abrieron, entrando una buena cantidad de entrenadores en la sala.

Mientras algunas empleados de la reserva inspeccionaban los Pokémon que los entrenadores habían capturado, Terry e Ian se acercaron al mostrador y pagaron lo suficiente para 2 horas.

Les entregaron sus 15 Bolas de Safari a cada uno, mientras los demás entrenadores que habían esperado con ellos hacían lo mismo.

Atravesaron la gran puerta de madera y hierro y se encontraron en una amplia planicie. La tierra era seca, y no había más vegetación que algunos matorrales. A lo lejos, algunos Pokémon corrían.

Tras ellos, una docena de otros entrenadores entraron también a la reserva. Con un "¡Suerte!" el encargado de la puerta la cerró por completo.

El grupo de entrenadores se dispersó, y Terry e Ian comenzaron a recorrer la zona. Hacía calor. Estaban a la mitad del verano y en una planicie abierta. La tierra se convertía en polvo con la menor brisa.

Luego de unos 20 minutos, no habían atrapado ni un solo Pokémon. Todos los que veían, salían corriendo apenas se les acercaban. Llegaron a una zona con más hierba y alguno que otro árbol. _Al menos el calor no ha aumentado_, pensó Terry, intentando consolarse. Pero la verdad era que si seguían así, habrían desperdiciado su dinero.

- Creo ver un Pokémon -dijo Ian, quien largó a correr sin más preámbulos. Era un pequeño Doduo, que fue atacado por Magmar sin vacilar.

El Doduo chilló de dolor mientras el Pokémon de Ian lo envolvía en llamas.

Sin previo aviso, apareció todo un grupo de Dodrio. En sus caras se veía el odio. En todas ellas.

Al parecer no dudarían en atacarlos. Y eran bastantes, suficientes para derrotar a todos sus Pokémon.

Terry e Ian echaron a correr, mientras los Dodrio los seguían. 

- Deben ser por el Doduo que ataqué, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser? -respondió Terry.

Mientras corrían, los Dodrio no dejaban de seguirlos, corriendo a un ritmo que no les demandaba mucho esfuerzo.

- Los Dodrio corren mucho más rápido que eso... deben estar intentando cansarnos... -dijo Ian in dejar de correr.

-Son muchos, deberíamos separarnos... voy al norte. Allá hay una pequeña selva, creo. -le dijo Terry a Ian- El folleto decía algo así...

- Está bien. Iré al sur; creo que ahí hay un lago -contestó Ian- Después nos comunicamos por los PokéGear, ¿sí?

Terry asintió. Procedieron con lo acordado, y el grupo de Dodrio también se separó para seguirlos. Ninguno de los dos sabía por cuánto más resistirían.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Terry sabía que a este ritmo no llegaría a la selva. Luego de un buen rato de correr sin parar, ya no podía más. Se detuvo y envió a Umbreon a usar un Cabezazo en uno de los Dodrio. Aunque los Dodrio lo aventajaban en número, cabía la posibilidad de que un entrenador que pasase por allí lo ayudase.

El ataque hizo que el Pokémon salvaje perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo sobre sus esbeltas piernas escamosas. Terry lanzó una de sus Bolas de Safari y lo atrapó. Los demás Dodrio se detuvieron, mirando por unos instantes a Terry, cada uno con sus tres cabezas.

La tensión en Terry aumentaba mientras las docenas de ojos lo escudriñaban de arriba abajo. Finalmente, las aves corredoras apartaron la vista del joven.

Graznaron un poco entre ellos, y luego corrieron rápidamente hacia el sur. Hacia Ian. Hacia el agresor.

Terry ya estaba muy cansado. Usó una Poción en su nuevo Dodrio, montó en su cuerpo circular y le pidió que lo llevase a la selva.

No era muy cómodo, pero al menos no tenía que caminar. Miró el PokéGear en su muñeca. Las 3:36 p.m. Marcó el número de Ian y esperó.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Ian aún corría cuando su PokéGear sonó en su bolsillo. Sin detenerse, lo sacó y contestó.

- ¿Aló? ¿Con quién hablo? -preguntó entre agitadas respiraciones. 

- Soy yo, Terry. ¿Sigues corriendo?

- Sí. De vez en cuando uso a Magmar para alejarlos un poco. Estúpidos Dodrio...

- Bueno, ya no me están siguiendo... te quieren a ti. Capturé un Dodrio, ¿sabes? -dijo Terry. Se escuchaba defectuosamente, con estática.

- Qué bien por ti... ¿yo qué hago?

- Se... escucha... mal -la interferencia comenzó a ser más fuerte-derrota... líder... ¡Magnemites!

La comunicación se cortó, pero Ian ya se había cansado de la persecución. Lanzó una Pokebola, que cayó en medio de la multitud de aves.

- ¡Magmar, ahora va en serio! ¡Lanzallamas a toda potencia!

El Pokémon de Fuego atacó ferozmente al más grande de los Dodrio, dejándolo completamente negro. Luego de mirarlo, anonadados, todos los Dodrio huyeron, llevando a su líder entre ellos. Ian quedó sólo con las ganas de atrapar alguno.

Al menos había llegado al lago que buscaba, y ya podía comenzar a capturar Pokémon con más tranquilidad. Un pequeño Horsea, al parecer hembra, jugaba en la orilla del lago. Aunque Ian no era tan bueno como hubiese querido para capturar Pokémon, Horsea sería suyo.

- ¡Ve, Drowzee! ¡Confusión!

El ataque psíquico golpeó fuertemente al desprevenido Horsea, provocándole mucho daño. El dragoncillo se dispuso a escapar, pero una Incapacitación de Drowzee lo detuvo.

Horsea entró fácilmente en la Bola Safari. Como ya tenía seis Pokémon en su poder, fue transportada. Miró el hermoso lago, y entonces divisó un pequeño Pokémon cerca de un árbol cercano. También lo atraparía.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Terry se internó más y más en la espesa selva. Luego de haber capturado uno de los Magnemite, no había tardado en llegar a la selva.

Algunos Pokémon se dejaban ver unos segundos, pero desaparecían enseguida. Ya eran las 4:00 p.m., y Terry sólo había capturado dos Pokémon. Todos los que veía se refugiaban enseguida en los árboles.

- Ya los haré bajar -se dijo -¡Umbreon, ve! ¡Dale un Cabezazo al árbol!

El choque del Pokémon oscuro contra el árbol provocó que un Exeggcute cayese.

- Prepárate a ser atrapado. Umbreon, ¡Finta!

Umbreon usó el ataque oscuro en el grupo de semillas, causando un enorme daño. Exeggcute entró limpiamente en la Bola Safari. 

La Pokebola fue transportada con el profesor Hemlock al instante, envuelta en pequeños rayos de electricidad. El PokéGear en la muñeca del entrenador marcaba las 4:10 p.m.

Terry ordenó a Umbreon golpear más árboles.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Un Horsea, un Natu, un Slowpoke y un Meowth. _Buena cacería_, pensó Ian.

- Oye... ¡te estoy hablando! Ese Meowth es mío: yo lo vi primero -le dijo la joven que estaba a su lado.

Llevaba ropas de colores claros, mayormente tonos pasteles. Ian, por error, había capturado "el" Meowth que ella quería.

- Pero si ya lo atrapé... y ya fue transportado... -le dijo Ian a Marina, ya que éste era el nombre de la joven. -¿No puedes buscar otro Meowth?

- ¡Ese Meowth era perfecto! ¡Me lo entregarás en el Centro Pokémon! -lo increpó la chica, más o menos de su edad.

Ian no tuvo más opción que acceder. Quizás algo bueno saldría de todo aquello...

Para no tener más problemas, se turnaron para capturar los Pokémon que apareciesen. Sin embargo, Ian ya no quería tantos Pokémon. Más bien, quería llegar pronto al Centro Pokémon para intercambiar los que ya había capturado. Seguramente obtendría algunos de los que había buscado desde hace tanto.

Por mientras, se entretuvo mirando, desde lejos, cómo la joven de cabellos azules atrapaba un Psyduck. Miró su PokéGear. 4:30 p.m. Unos 15 minutos más y volvería tranquilamente a la puerta.

Volvió la mirada hacia el norte, donde estaría su amigo. Seguramente tendría una caza tan buena como él, o tal vez mejor.

Escuchó un grito agudo. Marina. Dos tipos estaban con ella.

Mientras Ian corría hacia el lugar, vio las figuras sombrías con más detalle.

Su porte y el hecho de que usaban boinas y trajes negros, junto con botas y guantes blancos, decía a gritos que eran Seth y Thot.

Sin embargo, la suerte estaba de su lado. Las altas hierbas lo hacían pasar desapercibido.

Envió a Drowzee y le ordenó que usase una Incapacitación. El Pokémon Psíquico movió sus manos, inmovilizando a los Rockets con su energía mental antes de que pudiesen reaccionar. Los dos maleantes flotaron en el aire, con un aura azul alrededor de ellos.

Sin duda forcejeaban para liberarse de la maniobra psíquica, pues Drowzee estaba haciendo un buen esfuerzo para mantenerlos estáticos.

- Drowzee, intenta una Hipnosis. -dijo Ian sin demorar.

Su Pokémon, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, comenzó la Hipnosis, sin dejar de mantener la Incapacitación. Después de unos instantes de expectación, Seth y Thot cayeron dormidos.

Por suerte, no habían alcanzado a enviar a sus Pokémon.

- Gracias por ayudarme -dijo Marina.

- No es nada -respondió Ian, un tanto sonrojado- ¿Tienes algún Pokémon que nos ayude a llevarlos con la policía?

- Psyduck podría hacerlo. -contestó Marina. Liberó al Pokémon de su Bola Safari. -Psyduck, ¿podrías intentar usar tu Teletransportación para llevarnos a la puerta de la Reserva?

- ¡Psy-duck! -respondió el Pokémon. Cerró sus ojos mientras los dos entrenadores se le acercaron, arrastrando a los Rockets que aún dormían. Parecía que no lograría realizar la maniobra.

Ian miró a Marina, dudoso. Entonces la joven comenzó a brillar con un aura azul, luego su Pokémon, y por último él mismo. La Teletransportación estaba realizándose.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban frente a la gran puerta.

Ian se acercó y llamó a la puerta. Luego de unos segundos de espera, una persona contestó desde un comunicador al lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué desean? ¿Quieren cancelar más tiempo? -preguntó un adormilado funcionario.

- No -dijo Ian, mientras presionaba un botón en el aparato -Atrapamos a unos criminales, ¿hay un policía cerca?

Pasó un rato para que el encargado de la puerta la abriese para comprobar lo que el chico decía.

Vio los uniformes oscuros de los jóvenes que aquellos chicos traían consigo, además de las botas y guantes blancos y de las R rojas que resaltaban en sus chaquetas.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Miembros del Equipo Rocket! -exclamó el hombre, recalcando lo obvio.

Los hizo pasar enseguida, arrastrando con cuidado a los dos jóvenes durmientes. Llamó a la policía, el teléfono temblándole en la mano. En menos de un minuto, la oficial Jenny se encontraba allí.

- Estos dos -dijo Jenny, mirando a Seth y a Thot- tienen múltiples acusaciones en su contra por robo de Pokémon. Vendrán conmigo. -dijo, volviendo la vista hacia unos papeles que debía llenar.

- No lo creo -dijo una voz. Era Seth. Al parecer, había aparentado estar dormido. Thot también se incorporó.

- Nos veremos en otra ocasión -dijo Thot. -Kadabra, Telepórtanos.

Lanzó su Pokebola, de la cual salió el Pokémon psíquico. Con un movimiento de la cuchara plateada en su mano, desapareció junto con los Rockets.

- Quién sabe dónde habrán ido... -se lamentó Jenny -De todas formas, les agradecemos a ustedes por llamar a la policía.

Luego del incidente, Ian decidió salir de la reserva e ir al Centro Pokémon, para intentar intercambiar Pokémon. Marina, por su parte, decidió aprovechar el resto del tiempo que había pagado dentro de la reserva.

- Por ayudarme -le dijo Marina antes de separarse. Le entregó una pequeña escama cuadrada de un color rojo sangre, atravesada por una delgada cinta a modo de pendiente. -Es una Escama de Dragón.

Ian se la puso en el cuello con una sonrisa y se despidió, no sin antes recibir un recordatorio de Marina para que le devolviese su Meowth.

Tuvo entonces que pasar por el riguroso proceso de inspección.

Debía mostrar cada Pokémon que había capturado, así que tuvo que enviarle a Mankey, Marill, Drowzee y Beedrill fueron enviados con el profesor Hemlock mientras se llevaba a cabo el proceso.

Devolvió las Bolas de Safari que no había utilizado y le devolvieron el dinero correspondiente a los 20 minutos que no ocupó.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

- Sandshrew, ¡Picotazos Venenosos!

El roedor giró en el aire y lanzó las brillantes agujas. Fueron suficientes para acabar con el Aipom.

Terry ya había capturado, además de Dodrio, Magnemite y Exeggcute, un Tangela, un Ekans y un Paras, que fueron transportados con Hemlock.

Se dedicó entonces a entrenar a sus Pokémon: quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuviese. Miró una vez más el PokéGear en su muñeca, que marcaba las 4:45 p.m.

_Unos 10 minutos más y vuelvo,_ se dijo. Los arbustos se movieron al tiempo que un Cubone salvaje apareció, hueso en mano.

- ¡Ve, Magikarp! ¡Embestida!

Magikarp había mejorado bastante: ya podía usar la Embestida y el Azote. Sin embargo, la Embestida no pareció afectar en nada a las altas defensas de Cubone. Al menos Magikarp habría ganado alguna experiencia de batalla al atacar.

- Está bien, Magikarp. Regresa. ¡A él, Sandshrew! ¡Golpes Furia!

Sandshrew liberó una furia de arañazos contra Cubone, haciendo mucho daño. Sandshrew había probado ser mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Cubone intentó contraatacar con un Golpe de Hueso, pero Sandshrew se protegió instintivamente con su Rizo Defensivo.

- Excelente. ¡Usa Magnitud!

Sandshrew golpeó el suelo produciendo un temblor que dañó a Cubone, haciéndolo retroceder. "Magnitud 8", soltó el PokéDex, registrando el poder del ataque.

- ¡Termínalo con un Rasguño!

Como imaginó Terry, el ataque bastó para acabar con las pocas energías que le quedaban al Cubone. Sandshrew se volvía más y más fuerte a medida que luchaban, al igual que sus otros Pokémon. Todos habían aprendido variadas técnicas, que probarían ser bastante útiles.

Sin embargo, no había entrenado a Dodrio: no quería cansarlo, ya que lo usaría para volver. Además, había decidido reemplazarlo por Exeggcute, pues sus habilidades del tipo Planta y Psíquico lo habían interesado.

Un Spearow salvaje se le acercó, en actitud agresiva. _Una última batalla._

- ¡Ve, Magikarp! ¡Embestida! -dijo Terry lanzando su Pokebola. Realmente no podía esperar por la evolución de Magikarp.

Éste se materializó y embistió al Spearow, haciendo un daño considerable _Al menos para ser un Magikarp_, pensó el joven.

El Spearow contraatacó con un Picotazo que hizo un poco menos de daño de lo esperado, gracias a las duras escamas del pez. Terry ordenó a su Pokémon continuar las Embestidas, que debilitaron poco a poco al Spearow. 

Éste, sin embargo, no se dejaría vencer sin dar pelea. Usó un Ataque Furia, dando picotazo tras picotazo sobre el débil pez. Estuvo a punto de derrotar a Magikarp.

- ¡Rápido, Magikarp! ¡Azote!

Magikarp obedeció y se lanzó hacia Spearow, golpeándolo en todas las formas que podía.

Como el PokéDex había informado a Terry, el Azote aumenta su poder cuando el Pokémon que lo usa ha recibido más daño. Spearow fue pulverizado.

Para su asombro, Magikarp había ganado esta batalla solo. El Pokémon Pez abrió sus grandes ojazos y miró a su entrenador, feliz por su victoria. Terry lo felicitó y luego lo devolvió a su Pokebola. Pero, ¿qué hora era?

¡¡¡4:55!!!

- ¡Dodrio, ve! -dijo, lanzando la Bola Safari -¡¡Llévame a la salida de la reserva lo más rápido que puedas!!

El ave asintió con sus tres cabezas, cada una con una diferente expresión.

Luego de que su entrenador montase, con cierta dificultad, comenzó a correr más y más rápido hasta que el paisaje alrededor de ellos se estiró en difusas líneas.

Terry estaba un poco asustado por la gran velocidad que llevaban, pero tampoco podía decirle a su Pokémon que corriese más lento. Si no iban a esa velocidad, no llegarían. Incluso así, Terry no estaba seguro de llegar a tiempo.

_Espero que no me quiten los Pokémon que capturé si llego tarde..._

La selva desapareció en segundos para dar paso a las planicies. Más de alguna vez Terry tuvo que aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a su Pokémon para no caer.

_La velocidad de Dodrio es impresionante_, se dijo Terry, su cabello agitado por la velocidad de la carrera.

Jamás había montado a un Pokémon a esta velocidad. En realidad, era sólo la segunda vez que montaba un Pokémon: la primera había sucedido hace más o menos una hora y media.

4:58. Por fin, la gran puerta apareció como un pequeño punto en el horizonte, creciendo a cada instante.

El ave redujo la velocidad al llegar. Otros entrenadores ya estaban entrando al edificio para cuando Dodrio se detuvo.

Terry desmontó con más de alguna dificultad, regresó a Dodrio a su Bola Safari y cruzó el umbral. Un tono de su PokéGear le indicó que había llegado a tiempo: las 5 en punto.

 Luego de los controles de rigor, Terry se dirigió al centro Pokémon. Ian debería de encontrarse allí. Para Terry, el día de caza había terminado.


	10. Encuentros

_A/N: ¡Gracias por los reviews! Por si acaso, miré mi perfil de ff.net y vi que tenía desactivados los reviews anónimos... ya están activados, así que si alguien deseaba mandar un review anónimo y no podía, bueno, ya puede. ¡Ya, no los molesto más y los dejo con el décimo capítulo!_

**—Renace de Tus Cenizas, Capítulo X: Encuentros—**

Terry despertó, al día siguiente, en el Centro Pokémon. Ian ya estaba despierto, Terry lo encontró hablando por el videoteléfono. Luego de saludarlo, reconoció en la pantalla una cara conocida: la cabeza calva, los lentes, la característica sonrisa de alguien que ama su trabajo como profesor...

- Jamás me dijiste que conocías al profesor Hemlock -le dijo Terry a Ian, sorprendido.

- No sé, creí habértelo dicho uno de estos días... -le respondió el chico, un tanto turbado. Habló a la pantalla rápidamente- Eso era todo, profesor. Terry, -continuó, hablándole ahora a su amigo- si quieres hablar con el profesor, hazlo, pero tú pagas la llamada.

Terry accedió, y mientras Ian se dirigía a conversar con una entrenadora de cabellos azules, comenzó a hablar con el profesor Hemlock.

- Hola, Terry. Tu madre estaba preocupada por ti: no has llamado desde que saliste de Turmalina. Es que como tu padre trabaja todo el tiempo en Silph, y tú ya no estas en casa, se siente un poco sola. Llámala cuando puedas. Pero al parecer estás bien. ¿Recibiste el PokéGear? - Terry asintió. Hemlock era, sin duda, alguien capaz de hablar por horas, siendo un profesor.

-Ian fue inteligente al planear ir a ciudad Esmeralda. -continuó- Luego del día de Safari, el comercio surge de una forma asombrosa. Bueno, ¿cómo te va? ¿Qué Pokémon has capturado?

- Bueno... veamos... en mi poder tengo un Scyther... un Sandshrew, un Magikarp... un Dodrio, un Nidorino y a Eevee, que por cierto ahora es un Umbreon. -completó Terry, contando con los dedos.

- ¡Es un buen equipo! No pensé que tu Eevee evolucionaría tan rápido... Aquí tengo a tu Magnemite, tu Exeggcute, tu Tangela, tu Ekans y tu Paras. Tienes buenos Pokémon. -dijo. Los Pokémon de Terry que estaban con el profesor se empujaban para saludarlo.

- De eso quería hablarle. Quiero intercambiar a Dodrio por Exeggcute.

- ¡Por supuesto! Pon a Dodrio en el transportador.

Terry tomó la Bola Safari de su cinturón y la puso en la máquina. En pocos segundos, ya tenía a su Exeggcute consigo. Luego de despedirse del profesor y de dejar saludos para sus padres (además de pagar una no muy barata cuenta) Terry fue con Ian.

- Mira con quién me encontré -le dijo su amigo apenas se le acercó.

Terry miró a la persona que se encontraba junto a él. Su larga cabellera, su chaqueta de verde claro, zapatillas y blue jeans... inconfundible, era Ana, la entrenadora con la que había luchado.

Saludó a Terry y se sentaron en una de las mesas del comedor del Centro. Se contaron lo que habían pasado desde su separación en el camino entre Granate y Turquesa, y Ana no pudo evitar dejar escapar un "¡¡Qué lindo!!" al ver al Umbreon de Terry, como tampoco pudo impedir abrazarlo. Decidieron, luego, ir al gimnasio Esmeralda juntos. _Es como si nos conociésemos desde siempre, congeniamos muy bien..._, observó Terry, mentalmente.

- Saben, creo que ya entrené bastante estos días. Creo que debo de estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a ese Quincy. -dijo Ana -Aunque aún no he conseguido la medalla Fe...

- Yo ya hice algunos buenos cambios... -señaló Ian - Ahora tengo a Magmar, Larvitar, Horsea, Pinsir, Slugma y a Drowzee.

- Qué bueno por ustedes, chicos... -dijo Terry. Sabía que el líder de gimnasio era muy fuerte. Aunque Terry ya lo había derrotado una vez, aún consideraba que había sido suerte, y de las mejores.

Como Terry e Ian conocían el camino hacia el gimnasio, llegaron más rápido que el día anterior. Sin embargo, el tiempo ganado no fue mucho, ya que una increíble cantidad de gente caminaba por las calles.

El gimnasio, ostentoso como siempre, tenía esta vez una larga e interminable fila de entrenadores esperando. La fila salía del edificio, e incluso doblaba la esquina. Por más que esperaron un buen rato, la fila no parecía querer acortarse en lo absoluto.

- Es como si fuera el día de pago de alguna empresa y el gimnasio fuese el banco... -dijo Ian.

- Moriremos antes de entrar al gimnasio... -se lamentó Ana -Si no nos mata la espera, lo hará la insolación...

Era cierto. El sol pegaba fuerte en las cabezas de las personas, tanto las que paseaban como las que esperaban su turno ante Quincy. Algunos transpiraban como verdaderos Machamps, en la opinión de Terry. Si iban a esperar, tendrían que conseguir una silla, y un buen filtro solar.

- Mejor vamos a la Feria... quizás al volver la fila esté más corta -sugirió Terry. Tanto Ian como Ana aprobaron la idea, y se alejaron, caminando tranquilamente.

El caminar por las calles de Esmeralda era todo un desafío para los jóvenes. Debieron nadar entre olas de gente que los empujaba y pisoteaba (Terry casi lloró las pisadas en sus botas favoritas), además de esquivar a cada vendedor ambulante que intentaba estafarlos.

- ¡Llegamos! -observó Ana. La principal calle comercial se extendía ante ellos. Varios puestos temporales se habían instalado para vender sus productos.

- Menos mal... -dijo Terry -Ya iban cinco veces que me ofrecían un Magikarp...

- Y las cinco veces dijiste "No, gracias, ya tengo uno" -dijo Ian, riéndose del chico.

- No me lo recuerdes... -se lamentó Terry, lanzando un suspiro.

- No lo molestes... -interrumpió Ana. Ian se calló, un poco confundido. -Además Terry tiene a su bonito Umbreon...

Terry agradeció el apoyo de la joven. Además, algún día tendría un Gyarados fenomenal... pero por el momento, tenía un Magikarp... Sin embargo, Terry se concentró en disfrutar lo que había a su alrededor.

En la Feria había de todo. Artesanía, joyas, comida, y gente que la comía. Terry e Ian se fueron directamente a los puestos de artículos Pokémon, mientras que Ana fue a comprar unos helados. Mientras Terry observaba un puesto de brújulas y mapas, Ian lo llamó. Le mostró el puesto que estaba mirando.

Un letrero anunciaba: "Pokebolas Artesanales" Esferas de varios es y diseños estaban en el mostrador. Pero a Terry no le pareció gran cosa.

- Pero si sólo son Pokebolas pintadas...

- Que las apariencias no lo engañen, querido cliente... -dijo el vendedor, recordándole graciosamente a Terry aquellos comerciales de la televisión -Su nombre es...

- Terry -contestó el aludido.

- ...Terry, usted tiene ante sí Pokebolas con características muy especiales. Esta, por ejemplo -dijo levantando una Pokebola negra con unos globos azules incrustados -es una Bola Pesada. Sirve, como su nombre lo sugiere, para capturar Pokémon de gran peso.

- Y estas Pokebolas... ¿las hizo usted? -preguntó Terry, antes de que el vendedor siguiese con su parloteo.

- Oh, no. Yo sólo las vine a vender. Bueno, en realidad no vengo a vender, ¡vengo a regalar! -Terry tuvo que contener la risa ante el ridículo cliché, mordiéndose el labio -Estas Pokebolas son un importe directo de Johto. Fueron hechas por el mundialmente reconocido Kurt, a base de Apricorns silvestres. -explicó el hombre.

A pesar de la ridiculez del vendedor, las Pokebolas parecían de calidad. No obstante, los precios no eran bajos, así que Terry compró sólo una Bola Amigo, e Ian una Bola Rápida.

Ana llegó en ese instante, pero no quiso comprar nada. En cambio, trajo helados para todos, lo que les ayudó a aliviar el calor.

Juntos siguieron recorriendo la calle. Terry compró una piedra Hoja, pensando en Exeggcute; Ian adquirió un trozo de Carbón del bosque Ilex para su Magmar; Ana compró recuerdos para sus padres: unas artesanías hechas a mano de Pokémon legendarios como Ho-oh y Celebi.

Al finalizar la tarde, ya habían recorrido toda la calle. Tenían bastante menos dinero que al comenzar su paseo, pero sus mochilas estaban, al mismo tiempo, más llenas. Una vez más, caminaron hacia el gimnasio.

La fila era más corta esta vez, y el ambiente ya estaba un poco más agradable. Los tres se unieron a la fila, y vieron con asombro que los entrenadores entraban y salían del gimnasio en un tiempo considerablemente corto. Por la cara que llevaban y el paso apresurado hacia el Centro Pokémon, se deducía que habían sido derrotados.

Finalmente, la fila desapareció por completo. Terry avanzó hacia el edificio con sus amigos, y cruzó el umbral. La batalla por su segunda medalla estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

------

Quincy bajó del lugar en que se situaba al luchar. El delgado joven vio que ya era tarde: decidió que era hora de cerrar el gimnasio hasta el día siguiente. Fue entonces cuando vio a los tres jóvenes entrar a su gimnasio. Una chica y dos chicos.

- ¿Terry, de la ciudad Turmalina? ¿No habías recibido ya tu medalla? Fue el año anterior, ¿no? ¿Por qué vienes de nuevo?

- Es que -el joven de cabellos negros y camiseta azul oscuro se detuvo unos instantes -me robaron mis Pokémon y mis medallas... pero ya tengo una medalla Fe.

- Ah... lo siento... -murmuró Quincy, viendo que había tocado un tema sensible. Luego cambió su tono. -Una medalla, ¿eh? Está bien, lucharé contigo, pero esta vez la suerte no te acompañará.

- ¡Esperen! -interrumpió Ana -Quiero luchar primero... ¿puedo? -pidió la joven de bellos ojos verdes. Terry aceptó, cediéndole su lugar -No tengo ninguna medalla. Esta es mi primera batalla de gimnasio, aunque he entrenado bastante...

- Muy bien -contestó el rubio líder de gimnasio. -Tres contra tres, ¿te parece bien?

Ana aceptó. Cada entrenador se dirigió al lugar que ocuparían durante la batalla. Terry e Ian, por su parte, se dirigieron conversando hacia las gradas, para observar la batalla que se llevaría a cabo.

Había unas pocas personas, la mayoría entrenadores del mismo gimnasio. Cuando Terry dejó de conversar con Ian, y observó la batalla, se dio cuenta que había comenzado rápidamente.

- ¡Vamos, Wooper! ¡Dale un Azote! -ordenó Ana.

Su Pokémon golpeó al Diglett, de Quincy, con gran fuerza, pero éste contestó con unos Rasguños. Ambos Pokémon ya estaban cansados: al parecer, los ataques de Wooper eran bastante fuertes, y Diglett ya estaba cansando al Pokémon de Ana con su velocidad.

Un Chorro de Agua por parte de Wooper decidió la ronda.

Mientras Terry decidía qué Pokémon usaría en su propia batalla, Quincy derrotaba al Wooper de Ana con su segundo Pokémon, Sneasel, utilizando un Ataque Rápido.

Terry reconoció la estrategia. Quincy siempre intentaba esquivar la mayor cantidad de ataques posibles de sus adversarios, para que una vez que estuviesen cansados, lanzar ataques a gran velocidad.

Y es que así eran los gimnasios en la región de Kajar: cada uno con su estrategia y habilidades propias.

En el campo de batalla, Ana envió a su Pokémon de hierba, Oddish. Terry prestó más atención, preguntándose qué haría Ana. Si mal no recordaba, Oddish tenía una desventaja contra el tipo Hielo de Sneasel.

- Sneasel, Ataque Rápido -ordenó Quincy

- ¡Polvo Venenoso en ti misma, Oddish! -le dijo Ana. El Pokémon Maleza, confiando por completo en su entrenadora, espolvoreó el tóxico polvillo en su cuerpo. Enseguida, Sneasel la embistió con su Ataque Rápido. Pero Sneasel fue envenenado por el veneno que Oddish había rociado sobre su cuerpo.

Terry admiró la maniobra; volvió luego a sus decisiones. Umbreon ya tenía un lugar fijo entre los Pokémon que usaría. Sandshrew podría ser bastante efectivo, y si de velocidad se trataba, Scyther haría el trabajo.

El árbitro anunció la derrota del segundo Pokémon de Quincy. Terry observó una vez más el campo de batalla, al tiempo que Ian lo hacía. El tercer Pokémon de Quincy derrotaba a Oddish, no sin antes quedar envenenado.

Terry consultó su PokéDex, adelantándose a Ian. "Ninjask, el Pokémon Ninja. Este Pokémon, proveniente de la región de Hoenn, es, según los últimos estudios, el Pokémon más rápido de todos. Cuando comienza una batalla, Ninjask comienza a acelerar más y más, a medida que la lucha se desarrolla."

Terry liberó a Scyther, Sandshrew y Umbreon de sus Pokebolas, mientras Ninjask se volvía una ráfaga casi invisible en el campo de batalla.

- Escuchen, chicos. Se nos viene una batalla importante. Lo importante es que demos todo de nosotros -sus Pokémon asintieron. -Ahora veamos la batalla.

Entonces vio al nuevo Pokémon de Ana. Un Espeon. "El Pokémon Sol", sentenció el PokéDex. "Evoluciona de Eevee, al sincronizarse con su entrenador, y al exponerse a la luz del Sol" El Espeon de Ana y el Ninjask de Quincy batallaban fuertemente, cruzándose en destellos que duraban una fracción de segundo.

Terry miró a Ian. Se había tendido sobre unos asientos boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- Qué flojo, durmiendo mientras Ana lucha... -dijo Terry, viendo cómo dormía el chico.

- Sólo dos años mayor y me tratas como a un niño... -dijo Ian, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Estás despierto?

- Claro, sólo estoy descansando un poco... además, aprovecho de pensar en la batalla.

De pronto un intenso brillo azulado invadió todo el recinto. Era una Confusión de Espeon, que derrotaba a Ninjask. Terry pudo ver cómo el insecto volador caía, inerte, al suelo.

Mientras Ana recibía su medalla, Terry se acercó a ella.

- Estuvo un poco difícil -le dijo la joven -Espero que puedas ganar -terminó, y se dirigió a curar a sus Pokémon en una máquina cercana.

- Ahora es mi turno -dijo Terry, enfrentando una vez más a Quincy.

-----

_¿Les gustó? ¡Reviews, reviews!_


	11. Como el Rayo

_N.d.A.: Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo :P. No tengo mucho que decir... ah, Ron, no te preocupes: no meteré Pokémon inventados. Es más, la falta de ellos será explicada más adelante... por ahora, el capítulo 11._

**—Renace de Tus Cenizas, Capítulo XI: Como el Rayo—**

Terry se detuvo, en el lugar que le correspondía como retador. Con los ojos cerrados, dio un largo suspiro.

- No sé cómo perdí con esa joven, pero tú no conseguirás mi medalla -le dijo el líder de gimnasio -Tres contra tres, como la última vez que luchamos.

- Por supuesto -dijo Terry, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

- ¡Ve, Pikachu! -dijo Quincy, lanzando una Pokebola al campo. El ratón eléctrico se materializó y anunció que estaba listo para atacar, emitiendo un "¡Pika!"

"Pikachu, el Pokémon ratón. Este rápido Pokémon del tipo eléctrico alza su cola al vigilar los alrededores. A menudo es golpeado por rayos mientras se encuentra en esta posición"

- Muy bien. ¡Ve Sandshrew! -dijo Terry. La Pokebola, al ser lanzada, se abrió, liberando al Pokémon tipo Tierra. Los dos roedores se miraron unos instantes antes de comenzar a atacarse ferozmente. _Una ventaja de tipo no nos hará mal..._

- Un Pokémon tipo Tierra... no es algo que me preocupe... Pikachu, Embestida.

- Sandshrew, ¡Rizo Defensivo! -La defensa del Pokémon de Terry anuló el ataque físico de Pikachu. La confianza de Terry aumentó considerablemente-¡Ahora Golpes Furia!

- ¡Evítalo! ¡Agilidad! -ordenó Quincy.

Sandshrew se desenrolló de golpe del ovillo en que estaba transformado, y rasguñó con violencia en todas direcciones. Sin embargo, el roedor eléctrico había escapado del ataque.

- ¡Continúa con un Doble Equipo, Pikachu!

- ¡Detenlo con Picotazos Venenosos!

Pikachu comenzó a correr en círculos. Sus rápidos movimientos crearon una docena de Pikachu, que rodearon a Sandshrew. Éste lanzó su ataque, y pareció dar en el blanco.

Pero a juzgar por las pantallas del gimnasio la energía de Pikachu no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Era solamente una ilusión.

- Sandshrew, ¡atácalos uno por uno con Rasguños! -ordenó Terry.

_Si no destruimos esas ilusiones, crearán más..._

Pero los Pikachu reaparecían más rápido de lo que Sandshrew los eliminaba.

- Pikachu, ¡Golpe de Cuerpo! -mandó Quincy.

Todo el grupo de Pikachu se lanzó en una poderosa embestida contra el Pokémon de Terry. El pequeño Sandshrew no tenía escapatoria.

Las energías de Sandshrew se redujeron casi a la mitad. Sin embargo, se rehusaba a perder. _Si los atacamos a todos a la vez..._

- ¡Sandshrew, Magnitud!

El pequeño ratón hizo temblar el suelo, con una fuerza asombrosa. Terry desvió la mirada de la batalla para ver cómo toda el edificio se estremecía ante el ataque.

- Bien hecho -comentó Quincy, regresando a un inconsciente Pikachu a su Pokebola -Pero ahora te enfrentarás a un Pokémon que he entrenado mucho. ¡A él, Electrode!

Una bola blanca y roja apareció de la luz roja emitida por la segunda Pokebola de Quincy. _Electrode. Nos volvemos a enfrentar._

- ¿Otro Pokémon eléctrico? -preguntó Terry -Estás haciendo las cosas demasiado fáciles. ¡Sandshrew, otra Magnitud!

- ¿Demasiado fáciles, dices? Me asombraría si tu Pokémon pudiese siquiera tocar al mío. ¡Estruendo Sónico!

Electrode era muchísimo más rápido que Sandshrew. El potente sonido redujo las energías de Sandshrew a menos de un cuarto del total, haciéndolo tambalear. Sandshrew, aturdido, aún se encontraba intentando recuperar el equilibrio cuando Quincy dio su siguiente orden.

 - ¡Electrode, rueda sobre él!

Electrode giró y pasó sobre el dañado cuerpo de Sandshrew una y otra vez, acabando con sus energías. Terry llamó a su derrotado Pokémon. Si velocidad quería, velocidad tendría.

- ¡Vamos, Scyther! -dijo, lanzando su Pokebola. El Pokémon Mantis fue liberado. Fijó inmediatamente la vista en su enemigo -¡Ataque Rápido!

El insecto voló a una velocidad increíble hacia el Pokémon de Quincy.

- ¡Esquívalo, Electrode! ¡Agilidad!

A un segundo de ser alcanzado por las cuchillas de Scyther, Electrode desapareció en una ráfaga de blanco y rojo.

- ¡Usa tu Agilidad también, Scyther!

Los dos Pokémon desaparecían y reaparecían en la arena, en una gran demostración de habilidades.

Sin embargo, una fuerte Cuchillada detuvo la contienda de velocidad. Tanto Electrode como Scyther se detuvieron, separados unos metros. Un largo corte se veía en el liso cuerpo de Electrode.

_Dios, eso fue demasiado... espero que Quincy no me demande o algo..._ Algo de alivio le produjo ver que el corte no era muy profundo.

- ¡No! ¡Chillido! -gritó Quincy, viendo a su Pokémon dañado. El terrible sonido producido por Electrode obligó a Scyther a alejarse. -¡Estruendo Sónico!

- ¡Intenta aguantarlo! ¡Luego usa un Ataque de Ala!

Luego de soportar valientemente el golpe sónico, Scyther voló hacia Electrode, golpeándolo con sus alas.

- ¡Impactrueno! -mandó Quincy a su Pokémon.

_Si le da a Scyther, esto se acaba._

- ¡Esquívalo! ¡Cortes Furia!

Electrode se lanzó contra Scyther a toda velocidad, y lanzó el rayo con todas sus fuerzas.

_Que no le dé... que no le dé..._

Scyther dio un inesperado giro horizontal durante el vuelo. Esquivó el ataque eléctrico. Electrode, sorprendido, recibió de lleno los Cortes Furia de Scyther. El daño comenzó a acumularse: las pantallas indicaban que Electrode estaba a punto de ser derrotado.

- Lo hiciste bien, Electrode. Te felicito. Explosión. -dijo Quincy.

- ¡Termínalo ya, Scyther! -soltó Terry, apresuradamente. Su Pokémon debía de atacar primero...

Scyther levantó la cuchilla derecha, para asestar el último golpe...

Pero instantes antes de que Scyther descargase el último Corte Furia,  Electrode detonó. El estruendo remeció todo el gimnasio, envolviendo todo en un denso humo.

Cuando la nube se disipó, se pudo ver en la arena los cuerpos de los dos Pokémon, derrotados. La última batalla decidiría el combate.

- ¡Yo te elijo, Umbreon!

- Como el rayo, Crobat.

Las dos Pokebolas se abrieron, liberando a los dos Pokémon. ¿_Evolucionó a su Golbat?_, se preguntó Terry, consultando su PokéDex. "Crobat, el Pokémon murciélago. Con sus dos pares de alas, este Pokémon puede volar muy rápida y silenciosamente"

- ¡Umbreon, Cabezazo!

El Pokémon siniestro se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la criatura alada, pero ésta esquivó el ataque sin esfuerzo alguno.

- ¡Crobat, Ataque de Ala!

- ¡Umbreon, Ataque Rápido! -mandó Terry. Los dos ataques se enfrentaron, dañando a ambos Pokémon.

- ¡Crobat, Chupa Vidas! -ordenó Quincy.

El murciélago se aferró con sus colmillos al cuello de Umbreon y comenzó a succionar sus energías. Para cuando Crobat se despegó del Pokémon de Terry, había recuperado toda energía perdida al recibir el Ataque Rápido de Umbreon.

- ¡Ahora Velocidad Extrema! -mandó el líder de gimnasio.

Su Pokémon voló hasta lo más alto del recinto, haciendo uso de sus dos pares de alas. _¿Qué diablos va a hacer?_

Crobat se lanzó en un clavado a toda velocidad hacia Umbreon. El Pokémon oscuro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, resultando muy lastimado.

- ¡Termínalo con otra Velocidad Extrema!

- ¡Espera mi señal, Umbreon!

Crobat volvió a elevarse en el aire. _Umbreon no soportará otro de estos ataques_.

Crobat se lanzó una vez más hacia Umbreon, a toda velocidad. Unos pocos metros los separaban...

- ¡Ahora, Finta! -ordenó Terry, segundos antes de que Crobat alcanzase a Umbreon.

Éste desapareció en el aire, apareciendo al lado de Crobat y golpeándolo. El golpe hizo que Crobat perdiese el control sobre su clavado y cayese estrepitosamente al suelo. Sus energías disminuyeron considerablemente.

- ¡Antes de que se levante! ¡Rayo de Confusión!

Umbreon hizo brillar sus ojos con un color dorado, y lanzó un rayo del mismo tono a los ojos del Pokémon de Quincy.

- ¡Levántate y termina esta pelea con un Ataque de Ala! -mandó el líder de gimnasio a su Pokémon.

Crobat se levantó un poco del suelo y alzó el vuelo, sólo para caer una vez más. El coordinar sus cuatro alas le era demasiado difícil a causa de la confusión.

- ¡Terminemos la batalla, Umbreon! ¡Cabezazo! -dijo Terry. Su Pokémon se lanzó hacia su enemigo y le dio un Cabezazo que no olvidaría en bastante tiempo.

Crobat cayó, rendido. Terry había ganado, y esta vez sin suerte de por medio.

- Has mejorado bastante como entrenador -le dijo Quincy, a la vez que devolvía a Crobat a su Pokebola, y se acercaba al joven. -Acepta la medalla Ala como prueba de tu logro.

Terry recibió la medalla, y la miró, ya en sus manos. Consistía en dos alas de un celeste muy claro, que nacían de una pequeña esmeralda. Con bastante cariño, la guardó en su estuche. Ian y Ana le sonrieron desde las gradas por su triunfo.

- Espera un poco. -le dijo Quincy antes de que diese un paso -Lleva esto a aquel hombre.

El joven le entregó un papel. El hombre en cuestión se encontraba en un rincón del recinto. Terry se preguntó para qué sería aquella nota, pero llevó el papel sin preguntar.

Detrás de él, la batalla de Ian ya había comenzado. _Quizás dice que no deje entrar a más entrenadores: Después de todo ya es tarde..._ pensó Terry,  mirando la nota en sus manos.

Llegó entonces hasta donde estaba el hombre que Quincy le había señalado, y le entregó el papel. El hombre le echó una leída rápida antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo.

- Pase por aquí, por favor. -le dijo el hombre. Dicho esto, abrió una puerta hacia un pasillo. Terry lo siguió, confundido.

De pronto, llegaron a una gran arena. El lugar donde entrenaban los discípulos de Quincy.

Los jóvenes luchaban en pares. La mayoría de los Pokémon que usaban eran extremadamente rápidos, como Rapidash, Mankey y Pidgeotto. Los ataques iban y venían a tal velocidad, que el sólo ver las peleas mareaba un poco.

 - Tienes mucha suerte -le dijo el hombre a Terry. Éste aún no entendía nada de nada. El individuo, al parecer, lo comprendió -¿No leíste el papel? Quincy ha visto en tu Scyther un talento especial y quiere entrenarlo en persona.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Terry.

- Quincy te ofrece entrenar a tu Scyther, si lo deseas. El entrenamiento, por lo general, dura de 1 a 3 semanas. Son pocos os entrenadores que reciben esta oferta...

- ¿Y cómo recuperaré a Scyther? No quiero tener que volver aquí sólo para recoger a mi Pokémon.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Se lo enviaremos al encargado de cuidar tus Pokémon adicionales, que en tu caso es...

- Ah, el Profesor Hemlock. -completó Terry - Tendría que pensarlo...

El hombre asintió, quedándose a un lado del pasillo. Terry curó a sus Pokémon en una de las máquinas del gimnasio, y se sentó en una de las largas bancas, a un lado del campo de entrenamiento.

Observó las batallas durante unos minutos que le parecieron eternos. Los Pokémon no parecían estar descontentos, ni ser maltratados en lo absoluto. Si dejase allí a  Scyther, al menos estaría seguro de que lo tratarían bien.

Pero la última palabra la tendría Scyther.

Sacó a su Pokémon y lo felicitó por la batalla. Le explicó brevemente la situación. Para el asombro de Terry, Scyther no dudó en acceder a quedarse en el gimnasio. Deseaba hacerse más fuerte.

_La decisión está hecha_

Terry se acercó al hombre y le entregó a Scyther, ya en su Pokebola.

- Por favor, cuídenlo bien. -le dijo.

Un poco melancólico, Terry volvió a la arena principal, para ver a un Crobat caer ante las llamas del Magmar de Ian. El joven recibió su medalla y se juntó con los demás.

Habiendo conseguido los tres chicos sus medallas Ala, se despidieron del líder de gimnasio y se dirigieron hacia el Centro Pokémon de la ciudad.

- Sólo tres medallas he entregado hoy, las tres a esos chicos... -murmuró Quincy, mientras Terry, Ian y Ana salían del recinto

---

Ya en el centro Pokémon, Terry le contó a los chicos lo de Scyther. Tristeza y alegría se mezclaban en su voz.

- ¿De verdad? -preguntaba Ian

- Sí, ya les dije.

- ¡Tienes suerte! No todos los días un líder de gimnasio ofrece entrenar tus Pokémon. - le dijo Ana

- Tu Scyther será de temer cuando te lo regresen... eso si te lo regresan -comentó Ian, a modo de broma.

- No digas estupideces, claro que me lo regresará -le dijo Terry. Lo menos que quería pensar era que le robaran a su Scyther.

- Pero una cosa no me quedó clara -le dijo Ana. -Cuando luchaste con Quincy, habló algo de la suerte... ¿qué quiso decir?

Un poco avergonzado, Terry le contó sobre los continuos robos que había sufrido a manos de miembros del Equipo Rocket. Le explicó también que esta era la segunda vez que luchaba con Quincy.

- ...y cuando luché anteriormente con Quincy, tuve bastante suerte. Es que a él sólo le quedaba Electrode y yo tenía a mi... Poliwag, luchando con todas sus energías, y a un Pidgey, un poco cansado, en su Pokebola.

- Vamos, vamos, resume... -lo apuró Ana.

- Está bien. Quincy hizo que su Electrode usase Explosión. Derrotó a Poliwag, pero gané porque aún tenía a Pidgey. Quincy se olvidó de él.

- ¿Hizo eso? -exclamó Ana, sin creer en la falla cometida por el líder de gimnasio. Terry asintió, conteniendo la risa.- Entonces no sé qué clase de entrenamiento le dará a tu Scyther... Ni siquiera sé como puede seguir en el puesto de líder... -completó, una expresión divertida en su rostro.

Los tres echaron a reír. Estaban un paso más cerca de sus metas.


	12. Caminos Inciertos

_N.A.: Lo siento por la demora, tuve que hacer trabajos y cosas así..._

**—Renace de Tus Cenizas, Capítulo XII: Caminos Inciertos—**

Los chicos resolvieron partir juntos, a la mañana siguiente. Su próximo destino sería ciudad Ámbar, al norte de ciudad Turquesa.

Seguirían la carretera que unía las ciudades Esmeralda, Granate y Turquesa. Sin embargo, poco era lo que habían recorrido cuando tuvieron que detenerse.

El tránsito vehicular había sido interrumpido. Una cinta con las palabras "No Pasar" y "Evidencia" rodeaba una gran área. Terry observó hacia lo lejos, donde un camión yacía, estrellado contra un árbol, fuera del camino.

Una oficial Jenny explicó la situación ante las preguntas de los chicos. Unos camiones que transportaban mercancías y Pokémon para la Semana del Entrenador en ciudad Esmeralda habían sido asaltados. Las principales sospechas de la policía recaían sobre algún agente del Equipo Rocket.

- ¿Rockets? Podrían ser... -dijo Ian

- Seth... Thot... -completó Terry.

- ¿Esos dos que los atacaron? -preguntó Ana, recordando los hechos narrados por Terry el día anterior.

- Parece que podrían darnos información valiosa. Síganme. -les dijo Jenny.

Con cuidado de no tocar nada, los tres amigos acompañaron a Jenny hasta donde se encontraban las víctimas del robo.

Terry vio con asombro que los camiones habían chocado unos con otros al haberse detenido el primero. Los fierros retorcidos aún emanaban humo.

- Afortunadamente, no se perdió ninguna vida -les contó la oficial Jenny, igual a todas las demás -y tampoco hubo víctimas graves. Lo mayor que registramos fueron algunas torceduras y contusiones, además, claro, del robo y escape de algunos Pokémon. Llegamos -sentenció, deteniéndose.

Un hombre con el brazo en cabestrillo los saludó con un leve tono de dolor en su voz. La oficial Jenny tomó de las manos de un policía los retratos hablados de los asaltantes.

- Idénticos -dijo Terry apenas los vio.

- Seth y Thot -dijo Ian.

- Al menos ya estamos sobre una pista. -dijo -Tendremos que seguir investigando: debo pedirles que abandonen el área.

Terry, Ian y Ana no tuvieron más opción que cumplir las peticiones de Jenny. Realizarían el desvío hacia el sudeste. Tendrían que marchar por una zona con bastantes árboles. Aun así, no dudaron en marchar.

El camino resultaba mucho más lento y dificultoso por entre los altos árboles. Más de una vez uno de los tres tropezaba con alguna raíz traicionera. Siguieron caminando silenciosamente, quizás por el imponente aspecto de los árboles. Tenían altísimos troncos, y sólo en lo más alto poseían follaje.

Al cabo de un buen rato de caminata por sobre las hojas caídas de los árboles, el silencio fue interrumpido por un sonido que ninguno pudo identificar. Mientras caminaban, el sonido se hacía más nítido, fuerte y claro, hasta que llegaron a un claro. Era un chico. Se acercaron más, y Terry reconoció su rostro: Zak.

---

Escuela Pokémon de Ciudad Turmalina.

Tres años atrás.

_Genial. Otro año más en que pierdo mis Pokémon._

Terry Sugimori entró en la sala de clases, intentando prepararse para soportar una vez más las burlas de sus compañeros. Dejó su mochila en su acostumbrado puesto, se sentó en la destartalada silla, como todas, y se recostó sobre la mesa, hundiendo su cabeza en sus brazos.

_Al menos llegué temprano. Se burlarían aún más si llegase a la mitad de la clase._

El salón, vacío como lo estaría en un día de verano, era ya bastante viejo. Docenas de capas de pintura cubrían las paredes, cada año añadiéndose por lo menos una nueva.

Poco a poco, los estudiantes y amigos comenzaron a llenar la sala. La mayoría ya sabía lo que le había pasado a Terry. Los más cercanos a Terry intentaron reconfortarlo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda o diciéndole alguna frase de aliento. _Gracias, chicos. Pero nada de lo que digan reparará el daño..._

Una voz fría le hizo levantar la vista.

- No sé cómo puedes haber perdido otro Pokémon, Terry. Hasta me haces pensar que eres miembro del Equipo Rocket... ¿cuántos Pokémon les has dado ya?

- Cállate, Zak. -le dijo otro joven, intentando ayudar. Zak se limitó a sonreír despectivamente.

- Chicos, a sus asientos. La clase va a comenzar -interrumpió el profesor Hemlock, justo cuando parecía que Zak lanzaría otra de sus cáusticas frases.

---

Zak no los vio, y si lo hizo, simplemente los ignoró. Parecía estar entrenando a su Zubat, haciéndolo pelear con un Bellsprout salvaje.

El problema era que el Zubat no parecía obedecerle.

De pronto, Zak agarró a Zubat de un ala y lo comenzó a regañar.

- ¡Escúchame, estúpido! Tengo tres Pokémon conmigo, y ya sabes lo que pasará si no me obedeces. Ahora, usa tu Chupa Vidas en ese Bellsprout, o si no... -sentenció, amenazador.

---

- Este año comenzaremos con un nuevo ramo: -había dicho Hemlock, paseándose por el salón. -Sicología Pokémon. Anoten los siguientes conceptos básicos en sus cuadernos.

El respetuoso silencio del salón fue roto por una multitud de murmullos, mientras los alumnos se preparaban para el comienzo del nuevo año escolar. La clase avanzó en un relativo silencio, los jóvenes copiando obedientemente los conceptos que Hemlock les entregaba.

- ... y número cinco: los Pokémon apreciarán el compañerismo y la relación de igual a igual que se produzca con su entrenador.

- Pero señor -interrumpió Zak, levantando la mano. -¿No sería mejor una relación en que el Pokémon respetase al entrenador? Digo, todo esto del compañerismo no va a servir en batallas...

- Por supuesto que les servirá. Los Pokémon obedecerán sus órdenes con mayor confianza...

- Es posible. -respondió Zak- Pero, ¿acaso no somos nosotros los que les damos las órdenes? ¿No seremos nosotros los que decidiremos qué movimientos harán en las batallas?

- Es cierto -le dijo Hemlock. -Pero...

- ¿Entonces, -lo interrumpió Zak -nuestra relación con los Pokémon no debería ser una especie de relación amo-esclavo? ¡En mi opinión, los Pokémon necesitan de un amo que los discipline!

---

Aquel día, nadie le contestó.

_Ahora me toca a mí hacerle aprender la lección._

- Ese no es modo de tratar a tu Pokémon -dijo Terry, avanzando, con una confianza un tanto rara en él. Ana e Ian lo siguieron, un tanto extrañados.

- ¿Me estaban mirando? -preguntó Zak, sin mirarlos. -Vamos, ataca, Zubat, o ya sabes lo que pasará.

El murciélago, impulsado por las amenazas, absorbió las energías de Bellsprout, debilitándolo.

- Además, ¿quiénes son ustedes para decirme lo que debo hacer? -soltó Zak, aún sin mirarlos, lanzando una Pokebola al Bellsprout.

- Seamos quienes seamos, Zak, el caso es que esa forma de entrenar a tus Pokémon no puede seguir. -dijo Terry.

Fue hasta entonces que el chico reconoció la voz. Volteó, viendo a Terry ante él.

- ¡Terry! ¿Conque el perdedor del pueblo quiere darme consejos, eh? Bueno, para tu información, mi método de entrenamiento sí que da resultados -dijo, mostrando una medalla Fe.

- Si de medallas se trata, yo poseo dos, al igual que mis amigos, Ian y Ana -respondió Terry, exhibiendo sus medallas. -Pero no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando.

- ¡Mira a tu Pokémon! - lo apoyó Ana -¿Acaso crees que tu Zubat no sufre bajo las amenazas a las que lo sometes?

- Dos medallas... -murmuró Zak entre dientes -Pueden haberlas ganado con suerte. Todos ustedes. Cualquiera de mis Pokémon podría derrotarte sin esfuerzo.

- Si eso es lo que quieres... -dijo Terry, dando un suspiro. Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. _Siempre es lo mismo. La emoción de una batalla Pokémon, supongo. _- ¿Uno contra uno?

- Como quieras. De todas formas no tienes oportunidades. ¡Ataca, Zubat!

- Vamos, Sandshrew. -dijo Terry.

_Aquí vamos. No puedo permitirme una derrota._

- Ataque de Ala, Zubat.

- ¡Rizo Defensivo, y luego Golpes Furia!

Luego de defenderse del golpe del ala de Zubat, Sandshrew lanzó la ya conocida técnica. No obstante, el Pokémon murciélago logró esquivar una buena parte de los arañazos que Sandshrew le lanzó.

- Los Pokémon Voladores tienen ventaja sobre los de Tierra. Zubat, Mordisco -dijo Zak. El Pokémon venenoso se lanzó contra el roedor, pero no pudo concretar su ataque: con gran dolor, comprobó la dureza de la piel de Sandshrew.

- Y tú subestimas las defensas de mi Pokémon. Ahora, Sandshrew, ¡Rodada!

Al escuchar esto, Sandshrew no dudó y se enrolló en un ovillo. Comenzó entonces a girar por el suelo en torno a Zubat, quien aleteaba en el aire.

- ¡Salta sobre él! -dijo Terry. Así lo hizo el Pokémon tipo Tierra, cayendo sobre Zubat.

- ¡Supersónico! -ordenó Zak.

- ¡Magnitud!

El ataque de Zubat, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, falló, dejándolo indefenso contra la Magnitud de Sandshrew.

Sin embargo, no estaba derrotado.

Con sus afilados colmillos, halló que el sector blanco de la piel de Sandshrew no era duro en lo absoluto. Clavó los dientes con fuerza, absorbiendo todas las energías del roedor.

Terry había perdido.

- Era de suponerse. Jamás tuviste oportunidad contra mí. -dijo Zak, mientras Terry, silencioso, devolvía a Sandshrew a su Pokebola. -Así que piénsalo dos veces antes de criticar mis métodos de entrenamiento.

Y, sin decir más, se alejó entre los arbustos.

- Sigamos -fue lo único que dijo Terry antes de que siguiesen su camino.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Ana, intentando ayudar. Pero el joven no respondió.

- Vamos, es sólo una derrota. Para la próxima vez que lo encuentres lo vencerás... -agregó Ian. Pero no hubo respuesta. Visto esto, no les quedó otra salida más que seguir su camino.

Los árboles no parecían acabar nunca. Altos como jamás los habían visto, parecían observarlos silenciosamente mientras caminaban. Por sí solos, los troncos detenían el paso de la mayoría de la luz.

De vez en cuando se escuchaban las voces de algunos Pokémon. El día pasaba y no llegaban a ninguna parte. Sin aviso, Ian se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Terry, con desgano.

- Este lugar me parece demasiado conocido... -dijo Ian

- No digas que... -temió Ana

- Hemos caminado en círculos -completó Terry -Al menos tenemos nuestros PokéGears para guiarnos.

Dicho esto, cada uno sacó su PokéGear. Esperaron que el mapa holográfico se desplegase, pero sólo mostró estática.

Al igual que la vez anterior, en la zona Safari, el funcionamiento de los dispositivos era afectado por una extraña interferencia. El sol ya se había ocultado y el cielo oscurecía rápidamente.

- Perdidos. -se lamentó Ana - ¿Alguien tiene una idea para salir de esto? No podemos guiarnos por el sol, y estos árboles no nos dejarán ver las estrellas... ¿Tendremos que dejar un rastro como Hansel y Gretel?

- Hablando de rastro... podríamos seguir la interferencia... -pensó Terry en voz alta.

- ¿¿Y cómo hacemos eso?? -preguntó Ian, extrañado.

- En realidad no lo sé... -contestó Terry. -Sólo estaba pensando cosas al azar.

- Tendríamos que caminar hacia donde la interferencia sea más fuerte. No es mala idea, y no se me ocurre nada más-dijo Ana.

Comenzaron a seguir el extraño método, sin saber a dónde llegarían. Era difícil y a veces debían retroceder. Al menos ya no caminaban en círculos, y aunque caminasen lentamente, el sentimiento de que algo los guiaba servía de consuelo.

Luego de un buen rato, estaban hartos del tedioso procedimiento, pero sentían que habían logrado un gran avance: los altos árboles habían dado paso a otros más bajos y frondosos, junto con algunos arbustos. Se aprestaban ya a desempacar sus cosas para dormir, cuando Terry se quedó mirando fijamente en una dirección.

- ¿Qué pasa, Terry? -le preguntó Ana. _Quizás todavía esté pensando sobre la batalla con ese chico Zak, _pensó la joven.__

- Mira hacia allá. -fue lo único que le dijo Terry.

Ana hizo lo que su amigo le decía. No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, se hallaba un Centro Pokémon.

- Y nosotros que íbamos a dormir aquí... -dijo Ana -Vamos, antes de que cierren.

---

Entraron. El Centro estaba hecho de madera, quizás del mismo bosque. Se acercaron al mostrador, donde los aguardaba una enfermera Joy, idéntica a las de los demás Centros que Terry había visitado.

- Buenas noches, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

- Nos preguntábamos si puede curar a nuestros Pokémon, y si pudiésemos pasar la noche aquí. -pidió Terry.

- ¡Claro! Por favor, pongan sus Pokebolas en esta bandeja -contestó la enfermera, entregándola.

- Es raro -dijo Ian -¿Por qué habría un Centro Pokémon en un bosque?

- Si ven por la ventana -dijo Joy- hay un sendero que lleva a ciudad Granate. Este Centro Pokémon es para los viajeros, como ustedes. Ahora curaré a sus Pokémon.

Se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la sala de tratamiento, cuando un apagón los dejó a oscuras.

- No, otra vez no... -dijo la enfermera Joy, encendiendo una linterna de mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Terry

- Qué pregunta -dijo Ian -Ha habido un apagón.

- ¿Pero por qué "otra vez", Joy? -preguntó Ana.

- Son unos Electabuzz. Unos cinco de ellos vienen de vez en cuando y succionan la electricidad del Centro Pokémon. He intentado alejarlos, pero son bastante agresivos... -dijo mientras accionaba un interruptor en la pared -Esto es lo único que los aleja... desconectar la energía. Se irán en unos minutos, pero lo que me preocupa es que cada vez regresan en menos tiempo. Esperemos.

Transcurrieron unos largos minutos de oscuridad y silencio, de paciencia y expectativa. Al fin, las sombras que se podían ver en la ventana desaparecieron, junto con los feroces gruñidos que se escuchaban.

- Ha terminado. -dijo Joy, activando la energía nuevamente -Ahora curaré a sus Pokémon.

Se retiró a la sala de tratamiento. Terry, Ian y Ana se sentaron a una mesa a conversar mientras Chansey les traía algo de comer. Luego les trajo las bandejas con sus Pokebolas.

- Debieron ser los Electabuzz los que provocaban la interferencia -acotó Ana, mientras tomaba su café.

- A juzgar por este mapa -dijo Ian, mirando un mapa que se encontraba pegado en la pared -estamos bastante cerca de ciudad Granate. Llegaremos en la mañana, si nos levantamos temprano.

Pareció que Terry iba a decir algo, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. Un joven de unos 10 años irrumpió en el Centro Pokémon, con un pequeño Phanpy en brazos. Joy se apresuró en atenderlo.

- Lo estaba alimentando cuando nos atacó un Vileplume...

La enfermera Joy se dispuso a ponerlo en terapia intensiva cuando se produjo otro apagón.

- ¡No! ¡No pensé que volverían tan rápido! -exclamó Joy -¡Hay que alejarlos!

En la oscuridad, los tres amigos se pusieron de pie, decididamente y con una coordinación extraña que nadie pudo apreciar.

- Nosotros lo haremos -dijo Terry -Phanpy necesita de esos instrumentos eléctricos.

- ¡Bien! -les dijo la enfermera Joy. -¡Suerte!

Terry, Ian y Ana salieron del centro hospitalario para encontrarse con media docena de Electabuzz. Drenaban con tal avidez la electricidad del transformador que no les prestaron atención a los entrenadores.

Los tres usaron a sus Pokémon más fuertes: Umbreon, Espeon y Magmar, para separar a los Pokémon eléctricos del dispositivo eléctrico. Luego de que las luces del Centro Pokémon se encendiesen, procedieron a espantar a los Electabuzz, o por lo menos mantenerlos a raya.

A fuerza de Lanzallamas, Confusiones y Fintas, comenzaron a debilitar lentamente a los Pokémon salvajes.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Estamos ganando! -dijo Terry a sus amigos y a su Pokémon.

De pronto, los Electabuzz comenzaron a apartarse, entre los arbustos, como temerosos ante algo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tomen eso! -les gritó Ian. Pero Ana lo detuvo.

- Esto no ha terminado - le dijo.

- ¡Miren! -exclamó Terry. Un Electabuzz, bastante más grande que los otros, apareció de entre los arbustos.

- ¡Ataca, Umbreon! ¡Persecución!

Pero antes de que Umbreon golpease al Pokémon eléctrico, éste lanzó un terrible golpe directamente al estómago de Umbreon. Su puño, envuelto en una cegadora luz, impactó fuertemente y produjo una fuerte explosión. Cuando Terry pudo mirar, su Pokémon yacía en el suelo, derrotado.

"Golpe Dinámico" dijo el PokéDex, "Un ataque muy poderoso del tipo Lucha, que a pesar de no ser muy certero, confundirá al instante al enemigo, si lo llegase a tocar" _Tipo Lucha, efectivo contra Umbreon_.

- ¡Espeon, Incapacitar! -ordenó Ana. El Pokémon psíquico concentró sus poderes en el Electabuzz, impidiendo sus movimientos.

- ¡Magmar, dale todo lo que tengas! -dijo a continuación Ian. Ardientes llamas cayeron sobre el ahora indefenso Magmar, que sucumbió. Al ver esto, los Electabuzz que estaban entre los arbustos huyeron atemorizados.

- ¡Pido al Electabuzz! -dijo Ian. Sus amigos aceptaron -¡Pokebola...!

Pero no pudo completar la frase. Una Pokebola salida de la nada golpeó al Electabuzz y lo atrapó.

- ... ve... -dijo Ian, perplejo. La Pokebola extraña, una vez atrapado el Electabuzz, volvió a la mano de su dueño, que salió de la penumbra.

- Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo -dijo Zak, con la Pokebola en la mano.

Y, una vez más, se marchó, dejando a los chicos con una mezcla de rabia, molestia y rencor.


	13. Separación

_¡Capítulo 13! Esta historia avanza. Espero les guste este capítulo._

**Renace de Tus Cenizas**

**—Capítulo XIII: Separación—**

- ¡Me las va a pagar! ¡Me las va a pagar! -repetía Ian sin cesar.

Y aunque Terry y Ana intentaban calmarlo, el caso es que el joven seguía furioso con Zak. Luego de dormir y recibir los agradecimientos de Joy, habían dejado el Centro Pokémon en la mañana.

Pero los eventos acaecidos la noche anterior no se habían olvidado tan fácilmente.

- Si no se hubiera escapado, les juro que le habría quitado mi Electabuzz, de una forma u otra... -aseguró Ian, mientras seguían su camino.

- Pero, Ian, él lo capturó. -indicó Ana. -Si le hubieses quitado la Pokebola, podría acusarte de robo.

- Cierto -dijo Terry -Podría acusarte de ser un Rocket o algo.

Los ánimos de Ian parecieron calmarse. _Luego del robo al camión, esta vía lateral está siendo usada por la mayoría de los vehículos, ya que las investigaciones aún continúan_, les había dicho la enfermera Joy. Por ello, era muy posible que les diesen un aventón.

- De todas formas le daré una lección a ese Zak cuando nos volvamos a ver -concluyó Ian.

_Aunque todo esto de Zak me hace pensar..._ meditaba Terry. _Si mi forma de entrenar Pokémon es la correcta, ¿por qué perdí la batalla? ¿Es adecuada la forma en que entreno a mis Pokémon?_

Los pensamientos volaban por su cabeza, pero no llegaba a ninguna respuesta. La mañana avanzaba mientras seguían su camino. Y a pesar de que habían visto pasar muchos camiones hacia ciudad Granate, nadie los había querido llevar.

- Creo que tendremos que caminar el resto del trecho... qué suerte -dijo Ian, el sarcasmo en su voz. Seguía fastidiado por el asunto del Electabuzz.

- Puede ser... -dijo Ana con un suspiro. -Veamos, ¿a dónde iremos?

- A ver... luego de llegar a ciudad Granate, iremos a Turquesa, y luego al norte -dijo Ian -Al Túnel...

Pero no completó la frase. Cayó de improviso al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Terry mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

- Eso creo...

- Pero, ¿por qué caíste? -añadió Ana.

- No sé... tropecé con algo... algo que se movía...

- Pero no hay nada... ni nadie... -dijo Terry, mirando los alrededores.

Pero Ian no estaba tan seguro.

- Miren -dijo, señalando una banda roja, en zigzag, aparentemente flotando en el aire. Envió a su Drowzee- ¡Usa Incapacitar! -ordenó Ian. En el punto que Drowzee había señalado, apareció un Pokémon.

"Kecleon, el Pokémon Cambia Color. Este Pokémon, nativo de Hoenn, altera el color de su cuerpo para mezclarse con sus alrededores, permitiéndole espiar a su presa sin ser notado. Luego, ataca con su larga lengua, para atrapar inmediatamente al indefenso objetivo" dijo el PokéDex. "Sin embargo, no puede cambiar el color de la banda en su abdomen."

- ¡Pido al Kecleon! -dijo Ian, aprestándose a capturar al travieso Pokémon. - Si no obtuve al Electabuzz, tendré al menos a un Kecleon. ¡Drowzee, Confusión!

El Pokémon psíquico atacó, debilitando a Kecleon. El cuerpo del camaleón tomó un color rosa. Según el PokéDex, había cambiado al tipo Psíquico, gracias a su habilidad especial.

- Muy bien. Pokebola...

- ¡Hey, deja tranquilo a mi Pokémon! -dijo una voz. Era un hombre, que venía hacia ellos. Se detuvo, exhausto. -Ese... uf... es... mi... ¡uf! Kecleon...

- O sea que nada de Kecleon para mí -dijo Ian, un tanto apesadumbrado. Pero, aprovechando el momento, el Kecleon logró camuflarse nuevamente, y comenzó la invisible huida. -¡Drowzee, Incapacítalo!

Para el Pokémon psíquico no fue problema conocer la ubicación de Kecleon. Lo hizo flotar en el aire y reaparecer.

- Gracias -les dijo el hombre, luego de tomar al Kecleon en sus brazos. -¿Van de viaje?. Podría llevarlos en mi camión.

- Vamos hacia ciudad Granate. ¿Podría llevarnos?

- Tienen suerte, ciudad Granate está en mi ruta. Vamos. -dijo.

Los jóvenes agradecieron el favor que el hombre les estaba prestando mientras caminaban hacia el camión.

- Este Kecleon lo traje para los festivales en ciudad Esmeralda, -contó el hombre- y ahora nos íbamos. Aunque es travieso, también es bastante talentoso en entretener a la gente.

- ¡Festivales! -exclamó Ana -Me habría gustado ir...

- Quizás para el próximo año -le dijo Terry, en un vano intento de consolarla.

Aún no era mediodía. Apenas llegaron al camión trataron de acomodarse lo mejor posible. Una vez iniciada la marcha, el viaje transcurrió en un relativo silencio. Los paisajes se hacían monótonos, y el calor del día soleado sumió a Terry en una modorra que terminó por vencerlo.

---

Los cielos estaban despejados.__

El jardín de su casa. No sabía por qué estaba allí, pero simplemente estaba.

Terry levantó la vista al cielo. Y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

---

- Llegamos -lo despertó una voz. Era el dueño del camión. Ana e Ian estaban junto a él, de pie.

_El mismo sueño de siempre... aún sin un final._

- ¡Despierta! -le dijo Ana -Estamos en ciudad Granate. Te debes de haber dormido casi todo el camino.

La voz de la joven lo reconfortó, sacándolo de la confusión que el extraño sueño le había causado. Se incorporó lentamente y bajó del vehículo.

- Baja ya, perezoso -le dijo. Despidiéndose del hombre, caminaron por las calles de ciudad Granate.

El día, como los que lo habían precedido, estaba radiante. Los rayos del sol veraniego bañaban la ciudad por completo.

- Bueno, ya estamos en Granate ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Ian.

- Nuestros Pokémon no necesitan descanso, y creo que estamos bien en cuanto a provisiones y medicinas. Creo que deberíamos seguir al Este, hasta ciudad Turquesa, y desde allí al Norte, a ciudad Ámbar. -dijo Terry.

Pero Ana parecía pensar otra cosa. Se paró delante de ellos, para luego decir algo que dejó helado a los chicos.

- Bueno, chicos, hasta aquí llega nuestro viaje juntos.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Ian.

La joven dejó escapar un triste suspiro, para luego contestar la pregunta.

- ¿No lo recuerdan? Tengo que ganar mi medalla Fe... Y ustedes ya la tienen. No hay razón para que sigamos juntos...

- Pero te podemos esperar. Ganas tu medalla, y luego vamos todos juntos hacia Ámbar -sugirió Terry.

- No, no importa. No quiero retrasarlos, prefiero quedarme sola. Sería sólo un estorbo para ustedes. No se preocupen por mí, sé cuidarme.

Nada de esto tenía sentido para Terry. ¿Por qué debían tomar caminos diferentes? ¿Por qué no podía seguir con ellos? __

_Pero si ella no quiere decirlo, debe tener alguna razón._

- Si eso es lo que quieres... está bien. -dijo Terry. _Cómo quisiera que no insistiera en que la dejemos. _-Quizás nos volvamos a ver.

- ¡Por supuesto! -contestó la joven. -Así que... supongo que este es el adiós...

Dio un beso en la mejilla a cada joven y se alejó por las calles de la ciudad. Terry sintió un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que se ruborizaba por el beso.

_Adiós..._

---

- Malas noticias, jefe.

- Explícate.

- Los equipos Magma y Aqua están planeando conseguir las Red y Blue Orbs, respectivamente.

- Maldición. -dijo el hombre- Aceleren la búsqueda. Si conseguimos los demás, lograremos igualar su poder.

---

Caminando por las calles de ciudad Granate, Terry pensó en lo que acababa de suceder. La partida de Ana lo había desolado de tal forma que no podía pensar en otra cosa. No se lo podía explicar. Sabía que la joven estaría bien, que seguramente se volverían a ver... y aun así se sentía abatido.

_Mucho más de lo que lo estaría si Ian fuera el que partiese._

El caminar transcurrió en silencio. Salieron de la ciudad en poco tiempo.

- Vamos, Terry -le dijo Ian, notando la pesadumbre en el chico -Ella estará bien. Piensa en otras cosas, como en nuestro siguiente destino... o en darle una lección a ese Zak.

_Zak..._

El tema volvió a la mente de Terry, dándole una y mil vueltas. _Si mi forma de entrenar Pokémon es la correcta, ¿por qué perdí?_

_¿Por qué perdí?_

Tales eran las desazones del joven cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Tres jóvenes surgieron de entre los arbustos, a un lado del camino. Tres entrenadores.

- Les dije que siguiéramos mis instintos. -dijo un chico de cabellos negros, al parecer el más joven del grupo. -Sabía que encontraría el camino.

- Sí, claro, luego de perdernos dos días. -reclamó una chica pelirroja- Además, ni siquiera sabemos hacia dónde debemos seguir este camino, Ash Ketchum.

---


	14. Nuevas Amistades, Nuevos Horizontes

_¡Capítulo 14! Veamos lo que sucede con las "estrellas invitadas"... (perdón por no actualizar antes)_

**Renace de Tus Cenizas**

—**Capítulo XIV: Nuevas Amistades, Nuevos Horizontes—**

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a Terry y a Ian. El joven de nombre Ash no cesaba de discutir con la pelirroja.

- Calma, chicos -dijo el tercer joven, de piel más oscura. -Preguntémosle a estos jóvenes cómo llegar a Turquesa.

- Vamos -le dijo la joven pelirroja al chico llamado Ash.

- Hola -comenzó el chico, acercándose a Terry- Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum. Vengo del Pueblo Paleta, en Kanto, y estos son mis amigos Misty y Brock. Saluda, Pikachu.

- ¡Pika! -dijo el Pokémon eléctrico, desde el hombro de su amo.

- Hola... -comenzó Terry- Soy Terry Sugimori.

- Yo soy Ian. ¿Están perdidos?

- Estábamos buscando el camino a ciudad Turquesa, pero por culpa de alguien -dijo Misty, mirando a Ash- perdimos el rumbo.

- ¡Toge-toge! -rió el pequeño Pokémon, desde los brazos de Misty.

- Nosotros también vamos hacia Turquesa. Podemos ir juntos -sugirió Terry. Todos aceptaron.

- Venimos de la región de Johto -confesó Ash mientras emprendían la marcha- Íbamos hacia la Conferencia Plateada.

- ¿Y por qué han venido a la región de Kajar? -preguntó Ian.

- Bueno, se supone que no debemos decirle a nadie.. -dijo Ash-... pero creo que ustedes sabrán guardar el secreto.

Terry no pudo evitar el preguntarse la razón por la que los chicos de Kanto habían viajado tan lejos. Entonces Ash abrió su mochila, revelando algo antiguo y misterioso.

Una tablilla con extraños signos.

- El profesor Oak nos pidió que le lleváramos este vejestorio. No entiendo por qué no podía simplemente transportarlo.

- No es un vejestorio -le reprendió Misty- Debe ser un texto antiguo o algo así. Aunque yo tampoco sé por qué no lo envió electrónicamente.

- Hackers. -dijo Ian- Podrían interceptar el transporte.

- Pero podría haber hecho el traslado con resguardo policial o algo así. ¿Por qué se los pediría a ustedes? -se preguntó Terry a la vez que caminaban.

- Por el momento, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos. -admitió Brock. -Sólo sabemos que el profesor Oak debe confiar bastante en Ash como para pedirle este favor.

El día pasó entre anécdotas e historias. Ash, Misty y Brock ciertamente habían pasado por cantidad de aventuras.

La que más impresionó a Terry, sin embargo, fue una en la cual Brock no participó. El día en que el Elegido salvó al mundo y domó la Bestia de los Mares. El día en que Ash Ketchum tomó las esferas del Fuego, el Rayo y el Hielo, y las llevó al santuario, en las Islas Naranja.

Terry, por su parte, también contó sus historias. Pero la mayor parte eran de cómo escapaba de miembros del Equipo Rocket sólo para caer en sus trampas una vez más.

- ¿Recuerdan cuando nos perdimos en la nieve? -dijo Ash a Misty y Brock- Tuve que pasar la noche en una cueva helada mientras ustedes encontraron unas aguas termales...

- ¡Nieve! -exclamó Terry- Algo que no se ve en Kajar... Aquí nunca nieva, ni siquiera en las montañas.

- Hasta anoche. -dijo Ian- En el noticiero de la mañana dijeron que ha empezado a nevar en las Montañas Pétreas.

- ¡Genial! -dijo Terry- Espero que esté en nuestro camino: e gustaría conocer la nieve.

Siguieron caminando por el resto del día. El aumentado grupo se dispuso a pasar la noche, luego del largo día de recorrido. Era una noche tranquila, y los cielos se encontraban despejados, llenos de estrellas.

Ash, Brock, Misty e Ian se durmieron rápidamente. Pero Terry se quedó un buen rato mirando la luna menguante.

Pensando en los extraños sucesos que se estaban originando a su alrededor.

---

El día siguiente, los cinco jóvenes se levantaron temprano. A este ritmo llegarían muy pronto a ciudad Turquesa. Era un día tranquilo. O al menos eso creían, pues un inepto trío los observaba entre los arbustos.

- Aún no entiendo para qué viajamos tan lejos... -dijo uno de los tres bribones, con una aguda voz.

- Cállate, Meowth, o nos descubrirán. -le espetó una joven de largos cabellos- No sospechan que los hemos seguido, así que atacaremos por sorpresa... -inició Jessie.

- ...les robamos a Pikachu...

- ... ¡y el jefe nos dará un gran bono! -exclamó Meowth.

- ¡Wobbu-ffet!

- ¿Escucharon algo, chicos? -preguntó Misty al resto del grupo. Todos negaron. Entre los arbustos, Jessie, James y Meowth le tapaban la boca a Wobbuffet.

- Wobb... -se quejó, en vano, el azul Pokémon, mientras lo devolvían a su Pokebola.

- Mejor sigamos a los pubertos desde el globo -dijo Meowth. Jessie y James asintieron. Se alejaron del camino sigilosamente, para luego elevarse en su globo con forma de Meowth.

- ¿Y qué haremos esta vez para robar a Pikachu? -preguntó Jessie, con sus binoculares en mano. A lo largo de sus viajes, cada intento de capturar a Pikachu había sido frustrado, tarde o temprano.

- Tendremos que usar alguna de nuestras máquinas -sugirió Meowth -¿Recuerdan el Mega-Meowth-inator?

- Está hecho pedazos, Meowth -dijo Jessie, con un suspiro.

- ¿El Robo-Rhydon? -preguntó el felino.

- Explotó -contestó James.

- El Robot Barril...

- Descompuesto...

- ¿El Arbo-tanque?

- Aún no lo terminamos de pagar y ya lo destruyeron...

- O sea que no tenemos nada -se quejó Meowth -Tendremos que hacerlo de la forma tradicional -concluyó con un lamento.

---

- Tienes bastante experiencia con los Pokémon, Ash -comentó Terry- Y eres menor que yo...

- Bueno, la edad no tiene que ver con la calidad de un entrenador -dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

- Creo que sería mejor si nos apresuráramos un poco -intervino Brock- El profesor Oak parecía impaciente la última vez que le hablamos, ¿recuerdas, Ash? Dijo que tendríamos que tomar el barco en ciudad... Ágata, si mal no recuerdo... Si lo perdemos, nos meteremos en problemas...

- ¿¿Problemas?? -dijo una conocida voz, al menos para Ash, Misty y Brock. Era la voz de Jessie, descendiendo en el globo con James y Meowth -¡Prepárense para los problemas!

- ¡Y más vale que teman! -continuó James.

- ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

- ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

- ¡Para denunciar las verdades de la verdad y el amor!

- ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta el patio de la vecina!

- ¡Jessie!

- ¡James!

- ¡El Equipo Rocket, viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

- ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

- ¡Wobbu-ffet! -exclamó el Pokémon de Jessie, completando el lema.

- ¡Oye, esa es mi parte! -le gritó Meowth, dándole una patada y echándolo a un lado- Eh-hem, ¡Meowth, así es!

El trío de bandidos descendió del globo, amenazante.

- ¡Equipo Rocket! ¿Qué hacen aquí? -les preguntó Ash.

- ¿Rockets? ¡Pero si sus ropas ni siquiera se parecen a las de un Rocket! -exclamó Ian, mofándose de los ladrones.

- Bueno -dijo James, mirando sus uniformes un tanto avergonzado -es que no quedaban de nuestra talla cuando fuimos a buscar los uniformes... así que tuvimos que hacer los nuestros a mano... aunque los colores no nos...

- ¡Cállate James! -lo interrumpió Jessie- ¡Tomaremos a Pikachu, lo quieran o no! ¡Arbok, ataca! -dijo Jessie, enviando al Pokémon Cobra hacia los chicos.

El aspecto de los dos sujetos no era amenazador en lo absoluto. Hasta parecían ridículos._ Muy bien, esto es patético_, pensó Terry. _Pero ¿puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados?_

- Umbreon, ¡ve! -dijo el joven, lanzando la Pokebola de la criatura nocturna, que se materializó al instante. __

- Arbok, ¡Picotazos Venenosos! -ordenó Jessie. Su Pokémon se lanzó hacia Umbreon, lanzando una lluvia de agujas ponzoñosas. El Pokémon de Terry, sin embargo, logró esquivarlas impecablemente.

- ¡Cabezazo! -ordenó Terry, sin más demora.

El Pokémon Luz de Luna se lanzó contra el Pokémon venenoso, que salió despedido contra el Equipo Rocket. Un enredo de piernas, brazos, cabezas y colas fue a dar a la canastilla del globo, arrojados por la potente embestida.

- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno! -ordenó Ash, una vez que Umbreon volvió al lado de su entrenador. El roedor eléctrico envió una descarga con tal potencia que envió a volar al torpe grupo. Con un "¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!", desaparecieron en el cielo.

- ¿Esos eran miembros del Equipo Rocket? -preguntó Ian, aún sin creerlo mucho.

- Bueno, sí, pero deben ser los más torpes -dijo Misty, con una risa.

- Tu Umbreon es bastante fuerte. -comentó Brock. Entonces fue cuando Ash no resistió el preguntarle a Terry:

- Oye, ¿podríamos tener una batalla Pokémon, Pikachu y yo, contra tu Umbreon?

- ¡Es una buena idea! -dijo Misty, comprendiendo la idea de Ash- Gary tiene un Umbreon, así que -le dijo a Ash- esta pelea podría servir de entrenamiento, por si llegas a enfrentarte al Umbreon de Gary en la Conferencia Plateada.

- Pero mi Umbreon no tiene tanta experiencia como tu Pikachu -dijo Terry. _Y aún no sé si la forma en que entreno a mis Pokémon es la correcta..._, pensó el joven.

- Lo que importa no es quién gane o quién pierda -le dijo Ash- Lo que importa es lo que aprendamos de nuestras experiencias.

Algo en Terry reaccionó ante esta frase._ No puedo dejar que la derrota ante Zak me atormente por el resto de mi vida. Quizás sólo perdí por una diferencia de nivel._

- Está bien -aceptó Terry- Lucharé.

El provisorio campo de batalla fue dispuesto. Ash y Terry caminaron cada uno hacia su extremo, Pikachu al lado de Ash, y Umbreon a un lado de Terry.

- ¡Será Pikachu contra Umbreon, sin límite de tiempo! -dijo Brock-¡Comiencen!

- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

- ¡Esquívalo, Umbreon! ¡Cabezazo!

Los dos Pokémon corrieron uno hacia el otro. A duras penas, el Pokémon de Terry esquivó el ataque eléctrico, para embestir fuertemente a Pikachu. Pero no sería suficiente para derrotarlos.

- ¡Agilidad, Pikachu!

Pikachu tomó una gran velocidad, desapareciendo y reapareciendo múltiples veces por todo el lugar.

- ¡Finta!

Umbreon  desapareció y golpeó a Pikachu con el ataque Siniestro. Pero el Pokémon eléctrico contraatacó con una Onda Trueno. Rayos y chispas azules recorrieron el cuerpo de Umbreon, deteniendo todos sus movimientos.

- ¡Umbreon, Rayo de Confusión!

- ¡Impactrueno! -dijo Ash.

Umbreon lanzó el rayo dorado, confundiendo a Pikachu. Pero éste lanzó su Impactrueno.

Fue una poderosa ráfaga de electricidad, lanzado directamente hacia Umbreon. Quedó sumergido en la descarga.

Sin embargo, cuando el potente destello producido por el ataque se disipó, se vio que Umbreon aún seguía en pie. Pero muy débil.

- ¡Ataque Rápido, Pikachu!

El roedor se libró de la confusión, para lanzarse a toda velocidad en una embestida que acabó con las energías del Pokémon de Terry.

- Umbreon no puede continuar -dijo Brock- Ash y Pikachu ganan la batalla.

- ¡Buena batalla! -exclamó Ash, al tiempo que su Pikachu regresaba a sus brazos.

- Hay que admitir, Terry, que a pesar de que el Pikachu de Ash tiene un nivel mayor del de tu Pokémon -dijo Ian mientras los entrenadores curaban a sus Pokémon con algunas medicinas. Terry devolvió a Umbreon a su Pokebola.

- ¡Chicos! -dijo Misty- Recuerden que tenemos un barco que tomar en ciudad Ágata. ¡A este paso no vamos a llegar!

Todos aprobaron. Rápidamente retomaron el camino. Para su alivio, llegaron muy pronto a ciudad Turquesa. En el centro Pokémon de la ciudad,  Terry e Ian conocieron al profesor Oak por videoteléfono. Ash, Misty y Brock le contaron sobre lo que habían pasado desde su llegada a Kajar.

- Chicos, -dijo, dirigiéndose tanto a Terry y a Ian como a Ash, Misty y Brock- les agradezco mucho este favor que me están haciendo. Bueno, Ash, Misty, Brock, creo que deberían partir hacia Ágata ahora mismo.

- Es cierto -dijo Ash- Adiós, profesor.

Luego de que todos se despidiesen, Ash colgó. Debían partir enseguida.

- Hora de separarnos... Adiós, chicos -les dijo Ash a Terry y a Ian- Si alguna vez van a Pueblo Paleta, no duden en pasar por mi casa. Mi mamá los recibirá con mucha comida deliciosa.

- Gracias... -dijo Terry

Todos salieron del Centro Pokémon de ciudad Turquesa. _Una despedida más... pero ya no estoy triste. Porque he ganado nuevos amigos._

- ¡Adiós! -gritaron Ash, Misty y Brock mientras se alejaban hacia el Este, hacia ciudad Ágata. Lo mismo hicieron Terry e Ian, despidiéndose de aquellos amigos que jugarían un papel tan trascendental en sus vidas.

---

- ¡Señor! ¡Hemos encontrado a la primera! -exclamó el ejecutivo, que entró de improviso a la oficina en penumbra.

El hombre, sentado en la cómoda y lujosa silla, cogió el informe que el ejecutivo le alargaba. Luego de echarle una mirada, habló con una voz profunda y cruel.

- Excelente. Comiencen a planear todo.

- Por supuesto, señor. ¿Algún mensaje para nuestros investigadores?

- Que ubiquen a las otras dos aves lo antes posible... y a los demás también.

El ejecutivo asintió, para retirarse apresurado del oscuro recinto. El hombre sentado en la ostentosa silla acarició a su felina mascota mientras murmuraba.

- Por fin, el Equipo Rocket llevará a cabo su mayor plan.

---

Terry e Ian habían decidido pasar la noche en el Centro Pokémon de la ciudad. Ya era de mañana, y luego de curar completamente a sus Pokémon, salieron del edificio.

- ¿Iremos directamente al Túnel Sombrío? –preguntó Terry, aún con un poco de sueño.

- Tenemos todo el día... he escuchado que llegaron nuevas mercancías Pokémon a las tiendas... podríamos ir a echar un vistazo.

- Bueno... con tal de que luego vayamos al túnel... -dijo Terry bostezando.

No tardaron en llegar a las calles comerciales de la ciudad. Se promocionaba con múltiples carteles y avisos la llegada de la bullada mercadería.

 ''Nuevos y Jamás antes vistos TMs'' rezaba un anuncio. Los otros decían cosas más o menos parecidas.

_¿TM?_

Terry, curioseando, entró a una de las tiendas, seguido por Ian. El dueño de la tienda los recibió amablemente.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué desean?

- Bueno -comenzó Terry- vimos el anuncio allá afuera y me preguntaba qué son los TMs...

- Ah, eso es muy sencillo -explicó el hombre de la tienda- TM es la abreviación para Technical Machine. En pocas palabras, un TM sirve para enseñarle un ataque nuevo a un Pokémon que sea compatible. Pero cada dispositivo sólo se puede usar una vez, así que la decisión debe de ser muy bien pensada. ¿Comprarán algunos?

Terry e Ian asintieron. Los precios no eran bajos, así que sus opciones eran limitadas.

- Bueno, yo quisiera uno para mi Umbreon...

- Y yo otro para mi Magmar.

- Bien, bien. Esperen un poco.

El hombre consultó un folleto, para luego revisar unos estantes. Mientras lo hacía, Terry liberó a Umbreon de su Pokebola.

- Hola -saludó a su Pokémon- Ehh... creo que voy a comprarte un nuevo ataque o algo así... -intentó explicar el joven.

- ¿Umb? -preguntó el Pokémon, mirando a su amo con sus rojos ojos muy abiertos. Al parecer, Umbreon comprendía poco y nada de ello.

_¿Le dolerá? Ojalá que no._

- ¡Ah! Aquí están mis recomendaciones. Este -dijo el hombre sosteniendo un cubo, mediano, de un color violeta- es el TM número 08. Enseña el ataque Tóxico. Ideal para un Pokémon resistente como tu Umbreon.

Dejó el cubo en el mostrador, para luego mostrar uno amarillo en su otra mano.

- Este es uno viejo. No creí que me quedasen de esa temporada, pero parece que sí. Este es para tu Magmar: el Puño Trueno, un...

Terry dio un vistazo rápido a los TMs que se mostraban en el folleto mientras el hombre continuaba hablando. De cualquier forma, iba a aceptar la sugerencia del vendedor. Ian también tomó el consejo del hombre.

- Bien. Como no saben mucho de TMs, será mejor que esta vez sea yo el que los use en sus Pokémon. Observen, por si algún día quieren usarlos ustedes mismos. No es muy complicado.

Ian sacó a Magmar de su Pokebola y le explicó lo que iban a hacer. Magmar asintió, confiando en su entrenador.

El hombre se acercó primero a Umbreon.

- Cierra los ojos... -le dijo el hombre.

El Pokémon oscuro hizo lo que el comerciante le pedía, además de inclinar la cabeza. El hombre tomó con las dos manos el cubo violeta, una mano a cada lado, y lo abrió sobre Umbreon, separando las dos mitades del artefacto.

Unas chispas, del mismo color del cubo, cayeron suavemente sobre el Pokémon de Terry. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que los destellos desaparecieron por completo.

- Ya está -dijo el hombre, dejando en el mostrador las mitades del cubo. -Ahora Magmar.

El hombre repitió el proceso con el Pokémon de fuego. Parecía simple. Ambos jóvenes pagaron por lo adquirido y se despidieron del vendedor, agradeciendo su amabilidad.

- Bien -dijo Terry una vez fuera de la tienda- ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

- No creo que haya algo más en esta ciudad que sea de interés. Al Túnel Sombrío, ¡Y hacia nuestra próxima medalla! -contestó Ian, con su usual ímpetu.

---

Caminaron hacia el norte, hasta salir de la ciudad. Poco a poco, las casas quedaron atrás, y las Montañas Pétreas se levantaron ante ellos. El túnel no fue difícil de hallar. La tierra se abría ante ellos como una gran boca, oscura como las noches sin luna.

_Muy bien, desde aquí comienza lo nuevo para m_, pensó Terry. _Podría decirse que estoy progresando_. Era cierto: el lugar más lejano a su hogar al que había llegado en otros viajes era ciudad Esmeralda. Nuevas experiencias y lugares se encontraban ante él.__

Luego de unos pocos pasos al interior del túnel, la luz sólo era un recuerdo detrás de ellos. Todo a su alrededor era la más total oscuridad.

- Magmar puede ayudar. -dijo Ian, tomando su Pokebola- ¡Magmar, ve!

Apenas surgió de la luz blanca emanada por la Pokebola, el Pokémon de fuego iluminó la caverna con su cola encendida en llamas.

- Ahora yo -dijo Terry. -Umbreon,...

- Espera -lo detuvo Ian -Guarda a Umbreon para cuando Magmar se canse.

Terry accedió, guardando la Pokebola en su cinturón, y siguieron su camino.

La caverna era complicada. Se encontraban con bifurcaciones a cada paso que daban, y a cada vuelta que debían tomar, Magmar tenía que aumentar la llama de su cola para ver qué camino tomarían, o para evitar que cayesen en un precipicio.

No podían guiarse con los PokéGear, ya que la señal satelital no traspasaba la mole de granito sobre sus cabezas. Por suerte, encontraban algunos entrenadores y arqueólogos, que no dudaban en sugerirles el camino a tomar.

Algunos Pokémon salvajes aparecían, pero en su mayoría eran tímidos y escapaban apenas la luz se acercaba a ellos. Así continuaron la mayor parte del día. Poco a poco, Magmar se iba debilitando debido a los esfuerzos por iluminar mejor la caverna, subiendo y bajando la intensidad de su llama.

Entonces sucedió. Cuando la llama de Magmar se encontraba baja, dieron un paso errado. El suelo se abrió bajo sus pies.

Y cayeron.


	15. Bajo Tierra

_N.d.A.: Lo siento, la demora fue mucho más larga de lo que esperaba... espero que los siguientes capítulos salgan en menos tiempo._

**Renace de Tus Cenizas**

—**Capítulo XV: Bajo Tierra—**

_¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucedió?_

Terry se levantó lentamente del suelo, intentando recordar lo sucedido segundos atrás. Su Exeggcute... y el Drowzee de Ian habían salido de sus Pokebolas...

... se habían materializado en el fondo del foso... y habían usado sus poderes psíquicos, intentando frenar la caída.

_Ninguna herida mayor_, pensó Terry, palpándose todo el cuerpo. Sólo algunos rasguños. El golpe más fuerte parecía haber sido en la cabeza, ya que seguía un tanto mareado. _¿Y a esto le llaman túnel? Yo le habría bautizado como Caverna Sombría... tiene tantos caminos que no merece el nombre de túnel..._

Miró a su alrededor. Ian estaba también en el suelo, a su lado, con una mano en la cabeza. __

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Terry, incorporándose. Ian asintió.

- Pero parece que nuestros Pokémon no. -añadió, también levantándose. Magmar, Drowzee y Exeggcute yacían inconscientes en el suelo de la caverna. Mientras que Magmar estaba debilitado por los esfuerzos para iluminar la caverna y la posterior caída, los Pokémon psíquicos habían caído debido a las energías usadas para salvar a sus amos.

Los entrenadores devolvieron a sus Pokémon a sus Pokebolas, agradeciendo la ayuda que les habían prestado. _Nos salvaron la vida._

- Es tu turno, Umbreon -dijo Terry, dejando caer la Pokebola en medio de la oscuridad. La esfera se abrió y liberó a la criatura.

Los anillos dorados en el cuerpo de Umbreon comenzaron a brillar intensamente, iluminando el lugar. Se encontraban al inicio de una especie de corredor de roca. Sobre ellos se encontraba la grieta por la cual habían caído.

Luego de varios gritos infructuosos pidiendo ayuda, decidieron caminar por el pasaje en el que se encontraban. Al fin y al cabo, la especie de galería en la que estaban seguía la dirección que habían llevado hasta el momento. El lugar era húmedo, pero no les impedía caminar.

Luego de un buen rato de caminata, llegaron a una bifurcación. El camino se separaba en una Y frente a ellos.

- Uno o el otro -dijo Terry- Ambos caminos avanzan. ¿Cuál tomamos?

- Separémonos -dijo Ian- Cada uno toma su camino Nos juntamos en este lugar en media hora. ¿Qué dices?

- Mmm... me voy por la izquierda, y con Umbreon -respondió Terry, su Pokémon yendo a su lado- ¿Cómo iluminarás tu camino?

- Te olvidas de que tengo otros Pokémon. Aunque no los use en batalla, sí que pueden ayudar en ocasiones como ésta. -dijo Ian, dejando caer una Pokebola al rocoso suelo del pasillo de piedra.

Una extraña criatura viscosa se materializó a sus pies, despidiendo calor, y lo más importante, luz.

"Slugma, el Pokémon Lava. Slugma no posee sangre; en su lugar, magma extremadamente caliente circula por el cuerpo de este Pokémon, llevando nutrientes esenciales y oxígeno a sus órganos.

- Bueno, hora de explorar -dijo Ian, entrando al corredor de la derecha- Vamos, Slugma. ¡Suerte, Terry! -fue lo último que le dijo.

- Vamos, Umbreon -dijo Terry antes de comenzar a marchar por la galería de la izquierda.

El pasaje era estrecho. Las paredes parecían haber sido excavadas por alguien. _Igual que el pasaje principal. Todo parece extrañamente preparado para traernos aquí._

Caminó con cuidado, como si estuviese entrando en un lugar enigmático. La expectación aumentaba en Terry a medida que avanzaba. Avanzó un tiempo que se le hizo infinito, esperando que la nula pendiente del pasadizo aumentase. _Vamos, llévame hacia arriba..._

Cada paso que daba, cada movimiento parecía perturbar el lugar. Un extraño temor comenzó a crecer en Terry. _Es cierto. Soy muy temeroso. _Y no se sorprendió al reconocer que en su enfrentamiento con Seth y Thot, sólo había actuado porque sabía que Ian lo apoyaría.

_Y no sé si sabré qué hacer si vuelven..._

Entonces llegó al final del túnel.

Y ante él había una pared, con una especie de escritura tallada en ella. _Idénticos a los de la tablilla que llevaban Ash, Misty y Brock..._, pensó Terry.

Dispuestos en ordenadas líneas horizontales, los signos eran muy extraños. Pero el dibujo en el centro captó la atención de Terry.

Era un ave. Tenía las alas abiertas, como si fuese a levantar el vuelo.  El dibujo estaba muy detallado, y tenía tal elegancia, que Terry se la quedó contemplando un buen rato, casi atontado.__

Un estruendo lo sacó de su estupefacción.

Los gritos de Ian fue lo siguiente que escuchó.

- ¡Terry! -se oyó- ¡La abertura por donde entramos se tapó!

El joven corrió junto con su Umbreon, deshaciendo el camino andado. Cuando llegó al principio de la galería, se encontró con Ian. Junto a él, donde una vez estuviese el barranco por donde cayeron, yacía un montón de rocas.

- Lo siento -dijo Ian- Intenté que Larvitar excavase un camino para que subiésemos, pero sólo empeoré la situación. Al menos Larvitar no salió lastimado.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Encontraste algo por el camino de la derecha?

- No. Era bastante corto. Por eso volví aquí, y como me sobraba tiempo, intenté buscar otra solución... ¿hallaste algo por la izquierda?

- Nada -dijo Terry. En realidad no quería relatar lo del muro tallado. _Tendría que contarle que me quedé como un estúpido mirando el dibujo..._ pensó-Bien, ahora tenemos que pensar cómo salir de este lío.

Ian, sin embargo, no era tan paciente como Terry. Al poco rato, comenzó a intentar remover las rocas que el derrumbe había apilado. Terry, por su parte, prefirió buscar mentalmente alguna forma de salir del lugar.

_La caverna no parece ser muy estable en este lugar... excavar podría ser peligroso. Pero si no hay otra salida..._

En ese momento, Umbreon alzó sus orejas. Dudó unos instantes, para luego echar a correr por el túnel de la derecha. Extrañados, Terry e Ian lo siguieron, hasta llegar al final del recorrido.

- Algo debe haber por aquí. -dijo Terry- Algo escuchó Umbreon...

Acercó su oído a la pared, y escuchó una especie de aullido. _Si es el viento, podríamos salir por aquí... pero si esto se derrumba sobre nosotros..._

- Es el viento que entra por la otra boca de la cueva -dijo Ian, acercando también el oído a la pared de tierra y rocas.- Debemos de estar cerca de la salida.

_Y si fallamos... Pero... No hay otra opción._

- Entonces ya tenemos nuestra salida de aquí. Sandshrew, excava un túnel para nosotros. -dijo Terry, abriendo una de sus Pokebolas.

- Vamos, Larvitar, ayúdale.

La tarea demoró un poco. Los Pokémon excavaban con todas sus fuerzas, bajo la luz proporcionada por Umbreon. La grava salía del pequeño túnel a toda velocidad. Demoraron un buen tiempo, pero la especie de túnel fue finalmente terminado. Agradecieron a sus Pokémon por la ayuda brindada, regresándolos luego a sus Pokebolas.

- Vamos -dijo Terry. Comenzó a gatear, subiendo por el camino creado por sus Pokémon. Ian lo siguió.

El ascenso fue lento. La superficie por la que subían a gatas era un tanto resbalosa. Luego de subir con gran esfuerzo, los recibió la oscuridad en el suelo del Túnel.

- Al menos ya estamos en el nivel principal de la caverna. -dijo Ian.- Es tarde. Descansemos.

Terry asintió. _Lo logramos._

Habían gastado bastante tiempo en el incidente, y estaban agotados. Pasaron la noche, por lo tanto, en el suelo rocoso del Túnel Sombrío.

---

Al día siguiente, Terry despertó con su espalda algo más que un poco adolorida: definitivamente, no era lo suyo dormir sobre piedra. Tras poco tiempo de caminata, llegaron a la otra boca del túnel. La luz los encandiló un poco, pero lo que siguió fue una agradable sensación de liberación. _No podemos perder tiempo_.

Con paso firme, dejaron atrás el Túnel Sombrío para dirigirse a la cercana ciudad Ámbar, sede del tercer gimnasio en su viaje Pokémon. No tardaron en llegar.

"Ciudad Ámbar fue construida hace mucho tiempo, en una época de crudas guerras, como una fortaleza. Al estar rodeada de grandes  montañas, era muy difícil entrar fácilmente a la ciudadela. En estos tiempos pacíficos, las comunicaciones se han hecho más expeditas con la apertura del Túnel Sombrío" informó el PokéGear de Terry.

- Vaya que esta ciudad tiene historia -dijo el joven.

- Y que lo digas -lo secundó Ian- Mira todas estas casas, están hechas con una arquitectura muy antigua...

Luego de ubicar los puntos principales de la ciudad, se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon, como ya les era habitual.

- ¡Tres Pokémon totalmente agotados! -los regañó Joy, mientras curaba a sus Pokémon, especialmente a Magmar, Drowzee y Exeggcute.

- ¿Podríamos darnos un baño? -pidió Terry. Era cierto: el barro y la tierra se habían acumulado en su piel y su ropa. Joy rió, y asintió. Los llevó a los baños, luego de curar a sus Pokémon.

Las duchas estaban ordenadas en una especie de casilleros. Tanto Terry como Ian escogieron la propia para quitarse la suciedad, mientras sus ropas también eran lavadas y secadas.

Una vez en el dormitorio del Centro Pokémon que alquilaron, Terry reflexionó sobre lo que llevaba de su viaje, sobre los últimos días.

_Jamás he estado tan lejos de mi hogar. El miedo... se mezcla con la emoción y la duda. El corazón me late con fuerza... _Intentó relajarse, pensando en que se acercaba su siguiente batalla de gimnasio.


	16. Un Día Ajetreado

_N.d.A.: Capítulo 16, creo que no hay mucho que decir... se aproxima cada vez más la lucha por la tercera medalla del campeonato de Kajar, la Medalla Espejo._

**Renace de Tus Cenizas**

—**Capítulo XVI: Un Día Ajetreado—**

El mediodía llegaba a ciudad Ámbar. Terry e Ian se encontraban comiendo en el Centro Pokémon, conversando sobre temas que variaban desde las extrañas nevadas en los Montañas Pétreas hasta su próxima batalla de gimnasio.

- Oye, Terry, mira esto -le dijo Ian, enseñándole el periódico que Chansey les dejó en la mesa. "Extraños acontecimientos en el Túnel Sombrío", decía el titular.

- No estarán hablando de nosotros, ¿verdad? -se apresuró a preguntar Terry- Con todo el alboroto que debemos de haber armado al excavar en el Túnel Sombrío...

- No lo creo -dijo Ian, comenzando a leer parte del artículo- "Personas que han visitado el lugar afirman haber visto a dos personas rondando el Túnel Sombrío. Todos los testigos dicen haberlos visto merodeando por los lugares cercanos al túnel. Algunos incluso afirman haberlos visto subiendo por las rocas que forman el paso."

- Entonces no somos nosotros -dijo Terry, más aliviado- Imagínate que la policía nos detuviese...

Era de mañana. Los dos chicos estaban sentados junto a una ventana del Centro Pokémon, que, convenientemente, estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad. De pronto, la quietud fue interrumpida bruscamente.

Un Pokémon entró volando velozmente al hospital, provocando uno que otro grito de sorpresa. Terry vio cómo atravesaba el salón, mirando por todas partes. _Un Crobat. Lleva algo en las patas..._

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras revoloteaba por el recinto, asustando a uno que otro entrenador. Súbitamente, se detuvo, y se acercó a la mesa de Terry. _¿Qué...?_

- Parece que nos trae algo -dijo Ian, divertido con la situación.

El murciélago dejó caer el pequeño paquete que traía, en las manos de Terry, para luego aterrizar en la mesa. Luego de un confundido "Gracias..." de parte del entrenador, el murciélago alzó el vuelo nuevamente, y salió a toda velocidad del Centro Pokémon, a través de una ventana abierta.

Terry miró el envío por todas partes. Además de decir su nombre, el arrugado papel marrón que envolvía su contenido no daba señas de su procedencia.

- ¡Ábrelo! ¿Qué peligro puede traer? ¿Una bomba? -preguntó Ian, bromeando, como siempre.

Terry salió de su aturdimiento, y despedazó en unos segundos la envoltura. El contenido hablaba por sí solo. Una Pokebola, y una nota.

- ¡Es Scyther! -exclamó Terry, comprendiendo. La nota, de Quincy, era corta, y sólo se remitía a decir lo siguiente:

_"Si estás leyendo esto, es que Crobat te encontró... El entrenamiento de Scyther ha terminado. Fue un buen alumno, aunque a veces tiene una tendencia a cuestionar al entrenador... Espero que Scyther te ayude en tu viaje; en realidad, sé que lo hará._

_Quincy_

_P.D. Intenté llamar a tu PokéGear en varias oportunidades, pero estaba apagado. ¡Agradece a Crobat, que accedió a ir a buscarte y entregarte esto!"_

- ¡Genial! ¡Justo a tiempo para enfrentar al líder del gimnasio Ámbar! -exclamó Terry, mirando la esfera que contenía al Pokémon insecto. Ahora su Pokémon sería más fuerte que nunca, gracias al entrenamiento en un gimnasio oficial-  Scyther, sal de la Pokebola.

La Pokebola se abrió, liberando una luz roja que no tardó en tomar la forma del Pokémon de Terry. Con un "¡Scy!" saludó a los dos entrenadores. Se lo veía un poco serio.

- ¡¡Hola, amigo!! -exclamó Terry al verlo. Scyther respondió al saludo, pero no tan alegremente- Bueno, supongo que no eres muy "sentimental"

Pero los pensamientos de Terry estaban en otra parte. _Cuestionar al entrenador... espero que no llegue a ser un problema mayor. _Scyther no parecía muy comunicativo, así que lo devolvió a su Pokebola. _Y eso de que tenía mi PokéGear apagado..._

Terry miró el aparato en su muñeca. Para su sorpresa, estaba apagado. Intentó prenderlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue un mensaje de "Batería Baja", antes de que el PokéGear volviese a apagarse. _Descargado. Lo que significa no más llamadas hasta que lo recargue... _Entonces Terry recordó algo importante.

- ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Prometí llamar periódicamente a mi mamá! -exclamó el joven, levantándose de la silla.

- Bueno, nunca es tarde... -dijo Ian- Ve a llamar; por mi parte buscaré alguien con quien cambiar Pokémon. Quién sabe, quizás consiga algún buen Pokémon para la batalla de gimnasio.

Terry le deseó suerte mientras el joven dejaba la mesa y se dirigía hacia otros entrenadores, en busca de cambios. El chico de ciudad Turmalina, por su parte, se dirigió sin más demora al videoteléfono.

Marcó rápidamente el número de su casa, como si de alguna forma eso reparase el que no hubiese llamado en varios días. Su madre no tardó en aparecer en la pantalla del aparato.

- Ho-hola, mamá -fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- ¡Hijo! -le contestó- Ya me empezaba a figurar que habías olvidado llamar... -Terry puso su cara más inocente, intentando no delatarse- Tu padre está trabajando en Silph, ya sabes... Bueno, y ¿cómo va tu viaje? Cuéntame todo.

Terry contó los avances que había logrado de la forma más resumida que pudo, ya que le quedaba poquísimo dinero para pagar la llamada telefónica. Sin embargo, a la señora Sugimori le encantaron las noticias de su hijo, por breves que fuesen.

- ... y entonces llegamos a ciudad Ámbar. -terminó Terry, casi sin aliento por tanto hablar.

- ¡Qué bien! Por cierto, dale saludos a tu amigo... ¿Ian, me decías que se llamaba? -le dijo su mamá, mientras Terry asentía- ¡Ah, Terry! Me olvidaba decirte que el profesor Hemlock estaba buscando la forma de contactarte... -Terry recordó su PokéGear descargado y volvió a sonreír nerviosamente- Creo que tiene algunos problemas en el laboratorio...

- Está bien, lo llamaré. Dale saludos a papá de mi parte. ¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Adiós! -se despidió Terry antes de colgar. Marcó el número de Hemlock y esperó. El calvo profesor contestó luego de unos segundos.

- ¡Terry! Santo Dios, ¿dónde te habías metido? Necesito tu ayuda...

- Eh... hola -dijo Terry- Lo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero primero explíqueme qué pasa...

- En pocas palabras, Zak -Terry no pudo evitar recordar su derrota al escuchar el nombre- me envió un Seviper, y ha intentado atacar prácticamente a todos los otros Pokémon que los otros entrenadores me han enviado.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? -preguntó Terry, un tanto confundido.

- Bueno, me habías dicho que tenías un Nidorino, ¿cierto? Los Pokémon tipo Veneno no pueden ser envenenados, así que tu Nidorino podría ayudarme a manejar a ese Seviper.

- Pero usted también tiene a mi Ekans allá. Ellos también son inmunes al envenenamiento, ¿no? También está mi Magnemite: los Pokémon acero son inmunes por completo a los ataques venenosos -sugirió Terry, recordando lo que había aprendido en las clases del profesor. No le gustaba la idea de tener que separarse de su Pokémon.

- Bueno, Seviper es bastante fuerte. Ya intenté detenerlo y disciplinarlo con la ayuda de cada Pokémon venenoso y de acero que me han enviado, pero Seviper derrotó a todos y a cada uno de ellos, usando otros ataques. Por eso pensé en tu Nidorino, Terry. Es un Pokémon fuerte, y no caerá fácilmente. Pero es muy posible que tenga que quedarse aquí por un tiempo... -concluyó Hemlock, ajustándose los lentes.

_Nidorino... sería por el bien de otros Pokémon..._

- Por si te lo preguntabas, en este instante Seviper está alimentándose, así que por ahora está tranquilo. Por favor, necesito que tomes tu decisión. Odio tener que forzarte a decidir, pero tengo que solucionar este problema ya.

Ningún sonido escapó de la boca de Terry. _Nidorino, Nidorino... uno de los Pokémon más fuertes que tengo... uno de mis mejores amigos..._

_Pero, al fin y al cabo, no se va para siempre... es más, va a ayudar a muchos Pokémon que lo necesitan._

Sabía lo que debía hacer, mas el hecho de saberlo no disminuía mucho la desazón. Finalmente, Terry tomó la Pokebola que contenía a Nidorino de su cinturón. Liberó al Pokémon, que lo saludó alegremente.

El joven explicó rápidamente el dilema en que se encontraba el profesor. Ante la respuesta afirmativa del Pokémon venenoso, Terry se despidió de él. Guardó al Pokémon en su Pokebola, y la puso lentamente en la máquina de transferencia que se encontraba a un lado del videoteléfono.

- Cuando quiera, profe. -dijo, luego de soltar un suspiro. Hemlock agradeció el gran favor que le estaba haciendo el joven, y comenzó la transferencia.

- Muchísimas gracias -dijo Hemlock al recibir la Pokebola de Nidorino- Cuidaré a tu Pokémon de la mejor manera posible. ¿Cómo vas en tu viaje?- dijo, cambiando el tema.

- Ah, bien, supongo... Ya llegamos a ciudad Ámbar, para nuestra tercera medalla.

- ¡Eso está muy bien! -lo felicitó el profesor, intentando subirle el ánimo -Espero que obtengas esa medalla sin problemas- concluyó. Terry ya estaba acostumbrado a estas frases. Hemlock siempre lo presionaba, aunque no se diese cuenta. _Sólo intenta ser amable._

-  Sí, bueno... creo que tendré que dejarlo, profesor. ¡Adiós! ¡Cuide a Nidorino!

- ¡Por eso no te preocupes! ¡Llama pronto!

Terry asintió y cortó la comunicación. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al ver la pantalla. La llamada había sido por cobrar. _Tamaña sorpresa se va a llevar el profesor al revisar su cuenta telefónica... la llamada fue bastante larga..._

_Bueno, al fin y al cabo la culpa fue de él, ya que aceptó la llamada... _pensó Terry mientras volvía con Ian. Le contó sobre Nidorino, y entregó los saludos de su madre.

- Hice algunos cambios -le dijo Ian por su parte- Quizás los veas en la batalla de gimnasio. ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? Quizás encontremos algo de interés. Digo, no todo en una ciudad es el gimnasio, ¿no?

Terry aceptó. Quería despejar un poco su mente. Recogieron sus pertenencias y salieron del hospital, despidiéndose de la amable Joy. Entregó a la enfermera su PokéGear, junto con el cargador. Lo pasaría a buscar luego de la batalla de gimnasio.

Ya paseando, no pudieron dejar de maravillarse con los hermosos trabajos y artesanías en piedras como la ambarita. También estaban los remanentes de grandes murallas, recuerdos de guerras y de tiempos antiguos.

_¿Existirían los Pokémon en esos tiempos?_

_Claro que sí. Ya lo vi en esa pared, en el Túnel... seguramente era un dibujo de un Pokémon. _Los Pokémon eran tan viejos como la civilización humana... y quizás aún más. _Seguramente participaron de estas guerras..._

Los pensamientos de Terry fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos delante de ellos. La calle estaba atestada de gente, que parecía hacerse a un lado ante algo o alguien. Cuando los chicos miraron mejor, vieron a un pequeño Pokémon, seguido por una niña de unos 7 años.

El Pokémon era de color marrón. Corría en sus dos pequeñas patas inferiores. En una de las patas delanteras llevaba un hueso, y sobre el rostro un cráneo de un Pokémon, agrietado por el paso de los años. _Un Cubone._

Al correr, el Pokémon pasó entre las piernas de Terry, haciéndolo caer, para luego seguir su camino. La niña, concentrada en perseguir al Pokémon,  tropezó con Terry, cayendo pesadamente sobre el joven.

- Eh... lo siento -dijo la niña, levantándose- ¡Cubone, vuelve aquí!

Pero, para su desgracia, el Pokémon ya se había mezclado con la multitud.

- ¡Vuelve!  -repitió la chica echando a correr. Mientras, Terry aún yacía en la acera, bastante aplastado.

- ¿Alguien anotó la matrícula del camión? -bromeó- Hey, ¿qué es esto? -dijo, tomando una Pokebola del suelo. Palpó su cinturón con la otra mano -¡Esta Pokebola no es mía!

- ¡Debe ser de la niña! -dijo Ian, con su usual energía -¡Vamos!- completó agarrando a Terry de un brazo y echando a correr- ¡Debemos alcanzarla!

Terry no alcanzó siquiera a levantarse, así que fue arrastrado por Ian mientras éste corría. _Parece que _e_ste no es mi día... primero me aplastan, después me pisotean y ahora esto...  _

Era una extraña carrera: al frente iba el Cubone, luego la niña, y atrás Ian arrastrando a Terry. Luego de un buen rato de "tour" por la ciudad, habían pasado por tiendas de ropa, estaciones de gasolina, mercados... todo lo que Terry hubiese podido imaginar.

Hasta que, por fin, la niña logró acorralar al Pokémon en un callejón. Entonces Terry e Ian la alcanzaron.

- ¡Uf! Esto... es... tuyo -le dijo Ian, entregándole la Pokebola.

Por su parte, Terry se levantó del suelo y sacudió de sus ropas la tierra de las calles. _Genial. Las ropas recién lavadas..._

- ¡Cielos! ¡Gracias! -dijo la niña- Cubone, regresa -dijo, apuntando al acorralado Pokémon. Desapareció en el rayo de luz roja -Mi nombre es Lisa. Siento lo de antes, lo del tropezón y todo eso...

- No importa -dijo Terry- Yo soy Terry Sugimori, y él es mi amigo Ian. Somos entrenadores, en viaje.

- ¿Son entrenadores? Estaba tratando de entrenar a mi Cubone y se escapó... Bueno, es que los Cubone son así. ¿Podrían ayudarme con él?

- ¿"Los Cubone son así"? -repitió Terry, sin comprender. Consultó su PokéDex.

"Cubone, el Pokémon Solitario. Este Pokémon del tipo Tierra usa huesos de sus antepasados para luchar. Cubone es reacio al trabajo en equipo: prefiere actuar por su cuenta"

- Oh... bueno, podemos intentar ayudarte...

- Valdría la pena probar -dijo Lisa, agradeciendo -Vamos a mi casa.

La niña los guió por las calles de la ciudad. Era un día hermoso, aunque hacia el norte, hacia las montañas, se veían grandes nubes, seguramente de tormenta.

Al llegar, vieron la hermosa casa de Lisa. A Terry le pareció una mansión.  Era antigua y elegante, sin el más mínimo signo de desgaste. Pasaron inmediatamente al patio, ya que no había nadie más en casa.

- Lo que pasa es que Cubone no quiere obedecerme... Hace lo que quiere en las batallas... -explicó la pequeña, una vez en el jardín.

- ¿Cómo obtuviste tu Pokémon? -le preguntó Terry- Pensé que la licencia de entrenador sólo se entregaba a mayores de diez años...

- Bueno, -dijo Lisa- mi hermana me lo dio...

- Y está autorizada para tenerlo -dijo Ian- Actualmente, a muchos niños menores de diez años se les permite tener Pokémon, siempre y cuando no tenga combates oficiales, como enfrentarse a líderes de gimnasio y cosas así. Intentemos ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas en una batalla. -le dijo luego a Lisa.

Lisa aceptó. Sería Cubone contra Sandshrew. Pero Cubone se rehusaba a luchar.

- Por favor, Cubone, pelea por mí... -rogó Lisa.

- ¡Bone! -se negó el Pokémon.

- ¿Eres un cobarde? -lo incitó Ian. Funcionó al instante. Cubone dio media vuelta hacia el Pokémon de Terry, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer.

- Bien -dijo Terry. -Sandshrew, intenta unos Rasguños.

- ¡Cubone! ¡Cabezazo! -ordenó la pequeña Lisa. Pero Cubone no obedeció. En cambio, usó un Gruñido. El ataque no hizo dañó: sólo redujo el poder del ataque de Sandshrew. Aun así, el roedor hizo un daño decente, rasguñando levemente la piel de Cubone.

- Vamos Cubone, ¡dale un Golpe de Hueso! -pidió Lisa. Pero nada.- ¿Lo ven? ¡No me obedece!

- ¿Tengo que seguir? -le preguntó Terry a Ian en voz baja.

- Creo que sí... -dijo Ian, no muy seguro.

- Bien... Sandshrew, ¡un Cabezazo!

- ¡Golpe de Hueso, Cubone!

Cubone se negaba a obedecer. Mientras Sandshrew atacaba sin cesar, Cubone usaba ataques como Gruñidos y Maliciosos, que disminuían el poder de ataque y defensa de Sandshrew, pero no causaban daño alguno. Sandshrew estaba a punto de derrotarlo cuando Terry le pidió que se detuviese.

- Cubone... -le dijo Lisa- ¿puedes ver que si no trabajamos juntos, perderemos?

El Pokémon tipo Tierra se detuvo. Durante unos instantes, se vio a Cubone reflexionar bajo el duro cráneo que llevaba como casco. Luego, sin aviso, echó a correr, saliendo en segundos del jardín.

- ¡Vuelve! Cubone, regresa... -dijo Lisa, pero Ian le bajó el brazo que sostenía la Pokebola.

- Deja que se vaya. Debe pensar las cosas.

- Pero debemos seguirlo, aunque sea en secreto -dijo Terry- No sabemos qué pueda hacer. ¡Vamos!

Los tres corrieron, cuidando de que Cubone no los viese, pero al mismo tiempo sin perderlo de vista. Pasaron por diversos sectores de la ciudad.  Mientras doblaban una esquina, a Terry le pareció divisar el gimnasio de la ciudad. _Luego de esto, al gimnasio_, se prometió.

Después de un rato de carrera, salieron de la ciudad hacia el sur, con Cubone delante de ellos. Por suerte, aún no los descubría. Una vez fuera de ciudad Ámbar, Cubone pareció comenzar a caminar más lentamente.

Lisa, Terry e Ian alcanzaron a esconderse tras unos arbustos antes de que Cubone voltease para comprobar si alguien lo seguía. Luego, siguió su camino, esta vez mucho más lento, lo que hizo más fácil el seguirlo. Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada del Túnel Sombrío.

Cubone se sentó cerca de la boca de piedra. Lisa, Ian y Terry observaron desde una distancia prudente.

- ¿Por qué este lugar? -preguntó Lisa a los chicos.

- Quizás sólo sienta que está lo suficientemente lejos como para poder meditar solo. -intentó contestar Terry.

- Quizás piense que soy una mandona y decida escapar -susurró Lisa, deprimida.

- O quizás este pensando en que tal vez sí le conviene hacer equipo contigo... -dijo Ian, intentando animarla

- Bajen la voz, que podría escuchar -murmuró Terry- Puede ser que esté considerando las dos alternativas, pero será su decisión. No nos queda más que esperar.

Entonces, para el asombro de todos, Cubone comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas caían por el viejo cráneo que el Pokémon cargaba desde su infancia. Cubone lloraba en silencio. _El perder la batalla lo afectó._

Después de unos minutos, decidieron acercarse un poco más, sin que Cubone lo notase. Lisa estaba deseosa de ir al encuentro de su Pokémon, pero sabía que debía esperar. De pronto, el suelo se sacudió.

La gran explosión que se produjo retumbó en los oídos de Terry, y lo aturdió unos instantes. Instintivamente, cerró los ojos. A_lgo estalló... sobre el túnel_.

Abrió los ojos. Pudo ver, cómo la explosión removía las rocas, que se desmoronaban y caían directamente hacia Cubone. No pudo pensar en nada. El temor lo había congelado.__

Pero Lisa ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo: podría decirse que fue un acto reflejo. Aunque Ian intentó detenerla, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y apartó a su Pokémon del alcance de las grandes piedras que caían. Sin importarle que ella misma quedase expuesta a ellas.

Una gran roca comenzó a caer directamente hacia Lisa.

También podría decirse que el acto de Cubone fue reflejo. Lanzó su Hueso Boomerang con tal fuerza que partió la roca en dos, salvando a su entrenadora de cualquier daño.

- ... Cubone... -comenzó Lisa. Pero no había necesidad de palabras. La niña y su Pokémon se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo.

- No te preocupes, Cubone -le decía Lisa. Las lágrimas también corrían por su rostro.- Ya todo está bien.

- Eso fue muy valiente para alguien de tu edad -comentó Ian- o muy estúpido...

- Parece que Cubone ya ha tomado su decisión -dijo Terry. Pero aún había dos cosas que lo inquietaban.

_¿Quién provocó la explosión? No fue natural, eso es seguro. _Terry observó el lugar donde estuviera la entrada al Túnel Sombrío. _Completamente sellada. Algo extraño pasa aquí._

_Pero... aparte de eso... no pude hacer nada. Nada en lo absoluto. Quedé totalmente pasmado mientras las rocas caían. El miedo me superó._

---

Se alejaron del lugar. El primero tomó su teléfono, mientras el otro regresaba a un Pokémon a su Pokebola.

- La primera fase de la operación ha sido un éxito. -comunicó el primer joven a través del aparato.

- Excelente. -respondió una voz grave- ¿Magnitud del impacto?

- No despejarán el camino en un tiempo.

- Bien. Prosigan con lo planeado.

---

De vuelta en la casa de Lisa, ésta y Cubone agradecían la ayuda. Ahora parecían más unidos que nunca.

- No es nada. -le dijo Terry- En realidad, te llevamos a una situación muy peligrosa... deberíamos disculparnos. -Lisa rió, perdonándolos- Además, tú y Cubone hicieron todo. Espero que lleguen lejos.

- Sí, sí, eso y mucho más -soltó Ian, evidentemente impaciente -Terry, recuerda que vinimos a esta ciudad por el gimnasio... ¿nos vamos ya?

Terry sólo rió ante el comentario de Ian. _Primero decía que no todo en una ciudad es el gimnasio; ahora ya no puede esperar por su batalla... _

- ¿Van al gimnasio? -preguntó Lisa. Los chicos asintieron- ¡Mi hermana es la líder! -exclamó con orgullo la niña.

Terry suspiró. _Al menos ya encontramos a la líder del gimnasio. Ahora sólo queda luchar por la tercera medalla._


	17. Impenetrable I

_N.d.A.: Comienzan las batallas en el gimnasio Ámbar..._

**Renace de Tus Cenizas**

—**Capítulo XVII: Impenetrable - Primera Parte—**

Shelly recogió sus dorados cabello en una cola, como acostumbraba. Avanzó por el vacío campo de batalla, observando el anfiteatro que le rodeaba. Ya comenzaba a llenarse con sus usuales admiradores.

Tendría que pasar el resto de la tarde enfrentando los desafíos de los entrenadores. Pues Shelly era la líder del gimnasio de la ciudad Ámbar. Y además de ser reconocida por su habilidad con los Pokémon, era admirada por su belleza física. Las puertas del recinto se abrieron, dejando entrar a una pequeña niña, con dos jóvenes.

- Hermana, ¿dónde estabas? -dijo Shelly cuando vio a Lisa entrar al gimnasio.- Pensé que llegarías a casa para almorzar.

- Cubone escapó... -dijo la pequeña.- Pero estos entrenadores me ayudaron. Quieren pelear por su medalla Espejo.

- Qué bueno que hayas solucionado tus problemas con Cubone... ¿y me dices que estos entrenadores te ayudaron? -Lisa asintió- Entonces se han ganado el derecho a una batalla de gimnasio. Creo que no me presenté... -dijo, amable- Soy Shelly, líder del gimnasio Ámbar.

- Terry Sugimori, de Ciudad Turmalina -se presentó el joven, mientras las graderías se llenaban cada vez más.

- Ian Shelton, de Ciudad Topacio.

La joven avanzó a un extremo del campo de batalla. Subió a una plataforma, que se elevó unos cuatro metros por medio de algún artilugio mecánico.

- Bien, ¿lucharán los dos? -preguntó la joven. Terry e Ian asintieron.- ¿Quién peleará primero?

- Yo -dijo Ian. Terry no tuvo complicaciones. El joven de Topacio avanzó hacia la plataforma que le correspondía, la cual también ascendió. Las escalinatas del gimnasio ya comenzaban a atiborrarse de gente- Tengo dos medallas.

- Muy Bien. ¿Un duelo de 3 contra 3? -ofreció Shelly mientras la plataforma de Ian terminaba su ascensión.

- Como gustes.

Terry fue a sentarse en uno de los últimos asientos libres de las tribunas y apartó un lugar para su amigo. Mientras, cada entrenador, tanto la líder como el retador, escogía sus Pokémon. _Veamos qué estrategia tiene este gimnasio_, pensó Terry.__

Las luces del gimnasio se encendieron, preparadas a enfocar cada detalle de la pelea que estaba por comenzar. Pantallas colgadas en el centro del campo de batalla comenzaron a encenderse, listas para registrar cada momento de la batalla, dando información objetiva a los espectadores.

Mientras su amigo esperaba la orden del árbitro para comenzar, Terry no pudo dejar de notar la cantidad de asistentes. Se preguntó si irían a ver las batallas o a Shelly en sí.

El árbitro se posicionó en el lugar reglamentario, al borde del campo de batalla. Alzó ambas banderas, la verde del retador, y la roja de la líder. Un solemne silencio se extendió por todo el gimnasio.

- ¡Comiencen! -gritó el árbitro, bajando las banderas.

- ¡Ve, Krabby! -exclamó Shelly, lanzando una Pokebola al campo. Ian no se quedó atrás.

- ¡Comencemos, Horsea!

Las dos Pokebolas volaron desde las plataformas, cayendo en el rocoso campo de batalla. Se abrieron, liberaron a ambos Pokémon y regresaron a las manos de sus entrenadores.

El primero, Krabby, era un pegueño cangrejo rojo. Su piel parecía ser muy dura, por su aspecto de armadura. Sus pinzas, listas para luchar, se abrían y cerraban. Horsea, por su parte, no parecía tan fuerte. Su piel, aparentemente blanda, no parecía protegerla mucho.

Los dos Pokémon aparecieron tanto en el campo de batalla como en las pantallas, cada uno con la barra que representaba sus energías. Al lado de la imagen del Pokémon, el rostro de su entrenador. Shelly hizo el primer movimiento.

- ¡Agarre!

El Pokémon cangrejo intentó apretar al pequeño Horsea con sus pinzas, pero lo único que atrapó fue aire. El blando cuerpo de la dragoncilla logró zafarse fácilmente del Agarre.

- Horsea, ¡Embestida!

- ¡Refugio!

El pequeño Pokémon de Ian tacleó con todo el peso de su cuerpo a Krabby, pero el Refugio evitó casi todo el daño: las pantallas mostraron una disminución casi imperceptible en las energías del Pokémon de Shelly.

- ¡Burbujas! -ordenó la líder de gimnasio a su Pokémon.

De la boca de Krabby salieron varias burbujas. Impactaron en Horsea, que tuvo que retroceder. Los dos Pokémon giraban uno en torno al otro, manteniendo su distancia.

- ¡Krabby, usa tu Martillazo!

El Pokémon golpeó el suelo con su pinza derecha, enviando una esfera de energía hacia Horsea con gran velocidad.

- ¡Agilidad, Horsea! ¡Esquiva ese golpe! -gritó Ian. Pese a no estar en su medio, el agua, la pequeña Horsea logró alcanzar una gran velocidad que le permitió evadir la bola de energía. Podría haber acabado con ella.

- ¡Pantalla de Humo! -continuó Ian, una vez que su Pokémon estuvo a salvo.- ¡No dejes que ataque!

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su entrenador, Horsea emitió un espeso humo que cubrió el campo de batalla. Ni los entrenadores podían ver a sus Pokémon, ni los Pokémon podrían verse bien uno al otro.

_Está Beth, que se concentra en la resistencia de los Pokémon, y Quincy, que usa Pokémon con mucha velocidad. Shelly, por otra parte... _intentó pensar Terry.

Pero volvió a prestar atención a la batalla. El campo seguía cubierto de humo. Sin embargo, eso no era un impedimento para que la batalla continuase.

- ¡Otro Martillazo!

- ¡Salta, Horsea!

La expectación se sentía tanto en el público como en los competidores. En unos segundos, se vio una esfera de energía salir del humo. El Martillazo de Krabby. Sin embargo, las pantallas no mostraban disminución alguna en las energías de Horsea.

- ¿Lo esquivó? -exclamó Shelly, irritada.

Lo siguiente que salió del humo fue Horsea, de un salto. Había esquivado el ataque.

- ¡Chorro de Agua! -ordenó Ian a su Pokémon. Horsea ejecutó el ataque desde el aire. Dio en el blanco, ya que las pantallas mostraron una baja en las energías de Krabby.

- ¡Despeja ese humo con tus Burbujas! -mandó Shelly.

Las burbujas de Krabby, además de eliminar todo rastro del humo que protegía a Horsea, también le golpearon. Horsea cayó al suelo.

Pero aún tenía energías para seguir luchando.

- ¡Aplasta a ese Horsea! -dijo la líder de gimnasio, luego de observar las pocas energías que le quedaban al pequeño Pokémon de su rival.

_Ese solo ataque terminará la ronda..._ se dijo Terry. _Espero que Ian tenga algo bajo la manga._

Ian no ordenaba ninguna maniobra... Krabby se acercaba, más y más, al cuerpo caído de Horsea... hasta que...

- ¡Ahora, Horsea, -exclamó Ian, cuando Krabby se disponía a ejecutar su ataque - Rayo de Burbujas!

La dragoncilla lanzó un poderoso chorro de burbujas comprimidas. Ejecutado a quemarropa, el ataque lanzó al cangrejo contra una pared cercana.

- Krabby no puede continuar -sentenció el árbitro al ver las condiciones en que se encontraba el Pokémon de Shelly.

_Pese a ser un tipo Agua,_ pensó Terry _recibió un gran daño del Rayo de Burbujas, aunque resistió una Embestida sin problemas._

La batalla continuaba. Y Shelly ya había enviado a su segundo Pokémon.

- ¡Onix, Golpe de Cuerpo! -mandó Shelly. Su segundo Pokémon, Onix, era una monstruosa serpiente de roca y tierra.

Horsea intentó una Embestida. Sin embargo, era como querer destruir una montaña con un puntapié. La piel de Onix era durísima. _Si pareciera que Horsea se hizo más daño a sí misma que a Onix con esa Embestida..._

A continuación, Onix ejecutó su propio ataque. La serpiente lanzó su masivo cuerpo contra su enemigo, lanzando un feroz rugido. Cuando el polvo y la tierra levantados por el poderoso ataque se disiparon, el público lanzó un "¡Ahhh!" de asombro al ver que el Pokémon de Ian aún se mantenía en pie.

_Ian la entrenó muy bien, hay que reconocerlo_. Hasta Onix estaba asombrado-la atónita expresión en su pétrea cara lo decía todo.

- ¿Palos y piedras no te dañarán, eh? -le dijo Ian a Shelly y a su Pokémon, viendo que la Embestida de Horsea había hecho un daño minúsculo.

"Onix, el Pokémon Serpiente de Roca. Con un promedio de 8,7 metros, este Pokémon es uno de los más grandes que existen", informó el PokéDex de Terry. _Aunque este parece más grande que el promedio_, pensó el joven. Devolvió la atención al campo de batalla, justo a tiempo para escuchar la siguiente orden de su amigo:

- ¡Chorro de Agua!

La serpiente se retorció al recibir el helado chorro de agua, sufriendo un dolor intenso. Al ser ambos de sus tipos, Roca y Tierra, débiles contra el elemento Agua, el ataque hizo un daño masivo.

- Onix -lo animó Shelly -sé que estás cansado, pero él -dijo señalando a Horsea- está más cansado. ¡Termínalo con una Embestida!

- ¡Si te refieres a Horsea -le contestó Ian, evidentemente molesto. Siempre se molestaba muy rápidamente.- pues déjame decirte que es HEMBRA! ¡Enséñale con tu Furia Dragón!

El ataque sorprendió a todos los presentes. Algunos de los espectadores se hundieron en sus puestos, asombrados ante la magnitud del ataque. La pequeña dragoncilla lanzó pequeñas llamas azules al cuerpo de Onix, antes de que éste pudiese concretar su Embestida.

- ¡Quítate esas llamas de encima, Onix! -le ordenó Shelly. Pero ya era tarde.

Las llamas comenzaron a invadir por completo el cuerpo del Pokémon de roca. La serpiente rugía de dolor mientras las llamas consumían las últimas energías que le quedaban.

Onix cayó al suelo, produciendo un gran estruendo. El público parecía totalmente aturdido: la mayoría no entendía, al parecer, cómo un Pokémon tan pequeño había logrado imponerse sobre el gran Pokémon de su Líder de Gimnasio.

- Regresa, Onix -dijo Shelly, su Pokebola en la mano. -Has luchado bien, Ian. Pero ni siquiera podrás rasguñar lo que viene... ¡Cloyster, a ellos!

"Cloyster, el Pokémon Bivalvo. Su concha es tan dura que ni una bomba podría abrirla", dijo el PokéDex en manos de Terry, quien luego observó las pantallas. _Horsea está muy débil... no resistirá._

- Horsea, descansa -dijo Ian, respondiendo sin saberlo a los pensamientos de Terry - ¡Vamos, Larvitar!

La Pokebola cayó y se abrió, materializándose el Pokémon. Las pantallas mostraron entonces una imagen de Larvitar en el segundo casillero de la columna que correspondía a los Pokémon de Ian, con todas sus energías. El pequeño lagarto -al menos, así lo veía Terry-estaba listo para luchar: miraba fijamente a su enemigo.

Por su parte, Cloyster también se había materializado, siendo mostrado en las pantallas como el tercer Pokémon de la Líder de Gimnasio. Era una gran concha cerrada, con algunas púas a lo largo de su superficie.

Terry se lo pensaba. Ian había derrotado a dos Pokémon de Shelly usando tan sólo un Pokémon. _No puede ser tan fácil derrotar a una líder, ¿o sí?,_ se preguntó Terry.

- ¡Larvitar, Golpe de Cuerpo! -ordenó su amigo desde la plataforma.

El pequeño Pokémon se lanzó contra Cloyster, que mantuvo su concha cerrada. Larvitar simplemente rebotó. El daño hecho era prácticamente nulo, imposible de apreciar tanto en Cloyster como en las pantallas que colgaban en el centro del recinto.

- ¡Avalancha! -ordenó Ian.- Supongo que esto les dañará.

_¿Avalancha?_, se preguntó Terry, asombrado. El poderosísimo ataque del tipo Roca comenzó. Larvitar lanzó un gruñido al cielo, para luego dar un salto. Se alzó en el aire, comenzando a descender en unos segundos.

Algunas personas rieron por lo bajo. _Seguramente se ríen a causa del tamaño de Larvitar. No saben lo que una Avalancha puede hacer._

En unos segundos, lo supieron.

Larvitar impactó el suelo con toda su fuerza. El campo de batalla se remeció mientras una grieta se abrió, acercándose rápidamente a Cloyster. Cuando la brecha llegó al bivalvo, cuatro pilares de roca surgieron del suelo. Y se derrumbaron sobre el Pokémon de Shelly.

Las risas cesaron por completo. Todo el público estaba asombrado. Aquel pequeño Pokémon había enterrado en rocas al mejor Pokémon de Shelly.

Pero Shelly no estaba perturbada en lo más mínimo. Para sorpresa de Ian, comenzó a reír. En las pantallas, las energías de Cloyster seguían muy altas: la Avalancha no había sido tan efectiva como el joven había esperado.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienen? -les preguntó Shelly- Pensé que los entrenadores que mi hermanita trajo darían más pelea.

Ian no prestó atención. Debía encontrar la forma de superar al tercer Pokémon de Shelly. _Aunque se parezcan en ser difíciles de dañar, Cloyster no es como el Wailmer de Beth_, se dijo Ian, recordando su primera batalla de gimnasio.

_Aunque, porcentualmente, el daño que Wailmer recibía no era mucho, era evidente que Wailmer era afectado por los ataques. ¡Cloyster no parece ser afectado en lo absoluto!_

Shelly se encogió de hombros ante el silencio de Ian.

- Muy bien. ¡Rayo Hielo, Cloyster!

El estadio se quedó en silencio mientras los cuernos en la concha del Pokémon de Shelly concentraron una gélida energía. En unos segundos, un brillante rayo se disparó desde las púas de Cloyster. Congeló a Larvitar por completo. El público aplaudió fuertemente ante la recuperación de su Líder.

- Lo siento, Larvitar. Regresa -dijo Ian apuntando con su Pokebola al bloque de hielo en el cual se encontraba un sorprendido Larvitar.- ¡Mi tercer Pokémon será Magmar! ¡Lanzallamas! -exclamó mientras lanzaba la Pokebola.

El Pokémon de fuego se materializó y siguió las órdenes de su entrenador, bañando a Cloyster en ardientes llamas. La energía de Cloyster disminuyó bastante. Había hecho mucho más daño del que Ian, Shelly y los asistentes al encuentro habrían proyectado.

_¡Claro!,_ exclamó Terry para sus adentros. El corazón se le aceleró al comprender la estrategia de la joven Líder. _Usa Pokémon con una gran defensa contra ataques físicos, ¡pero muchas veces, esos mismos Pokémon son muy débiles contra ataques especiales!_

- ¡Sigue así, Magmar! -ordenó Ian. _También lo comprendi_, adivinó Terry.

- ¿Crees que te dejaré ganar? Cloyster, Protección.

Se escuchó un "Cloyster" desde adentro de la concha, la cual desplegó un escudo inmaterial que bloqueó el fuego.

- ¡Ahora, Cloyster, Surf!

- ¿Surf?

De la nada, apareció en el campo una gran ola. De unos seis metros de altura, fue dirigida por el Pokémon de Shelly. Su altura era tal, que incluso amenazaba con golpear a Ian y derribarlo de su plataforma. Se oyeron algunos gritos de sorpresa y de miedo entre el público.

Pero Cloyster manejó la ola magistralmente. A unos metros de impactar contra la plataforma de Ian, la montaña líquida colapsó sobre Magmar, bañándolo por completo. El público contuvo la respiración mientras el agua desaparecía lentamente del campo.

Desde la plataforma, Ian vacilaba. Afirmado en las barandillas, intentaba ver a su Pokémon. Intentaba ver si seguía en pie.

Allí se encontraba. Extremadamente débil, pero aún en condiciones de pelear.

- ¡Lanzallamas!

- ¡Protección! -Cloyster volvió a desplegar la etérea pero efectiva barrera, evitando todo efecto del ataque. Shelly sabía que otro Lanzallamas podría terminar la batalla.

- ¡Sigue usando Lanzallamas!

- ¡Continúa con Protección!

Y entonces sucedió. Cloyster bajó la guardia al terminar su Protección.

- ¡Ahora, Magmar! ¡Usa Lanzallamas! -Pero antes de que las llamas tocasen a Cloyster, éste levantó otra barrera.

_¡No!_, pensó Terry. _Tiene que usar otro ataque ¡Uno más rápido! ¡Debe pensar bien su siguiente movida! _

Pero Ian y su Magmar continuaban usando Lanzallamas. Impetuosos e impacientes, no se detenían a pensar. Si Terry quería que su amigo ganase la pelea, debía actuar.

- ¡Vamos, Ian! ¡¡Cambia de ataque!! -le gritó a su amigo, entre los ovaciones que el público dedicaba a su Líder, que aguantaba sin cesar los ataques del retador.

Ian, sin embargo, logró escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Y comprendió. _El Lanzallamas demora mucho en alcanzar a Cloyster. Pero hay otro ataque que no lo hará._

Y por segunda vez, Cloyster bajó su guardia. La diáfana muralla se deshizo. Y ahora Ian sabía qué hacer.

- ¡Rápido, Magmar, un Puño Trueno al suelo!

- ¿¿Cómo has dicho?? -preguntó, confundida, Shelly. -¿Un ataque eléctrico?

Mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Ian, Magmar comenzó rápidamente el ataque. Usando las habilidades aprendidas a través de la Technical Machine, el Pokémon golpeó el suelo, su puño envuelto en electricidad. El público exclamó un "¡Aaaaahhh!" al ver el inusitado ataque.

Rayos y chispas recorrieron todo el campo hasta Cloyster, que voló unos metros ante el poderoso relámpago que lo golpeó. Dio contra la plataforma de Shelly, haciéndola tambalear.

En las pantallas, las energías de Cloyster disminuyeron, hasta acabarse por completo. En el campo de batalla, la concha de Cloyster se abrió lentamente, revelando su verdadera forma. Dentro de las valvas, se ocultaba una especie de esfera negra con ojos. Era el cuerpo de Cloyster. Y estaba completamente derrotado.

- Pero, ¿cómo? -dijo Shelly, regresando a su Pokémon a su Pokebola.- Aún si tu Pokémon conocía el ataque... el Puño Trueno debería haber sido usado sobre Cloyster... es un ataque de contacto...

- En condiciones normales sí -respondió Ian, desde su lado del campo de batalla.- Pero su ataque de Surf mojó todo el terreno, dándome un gran conductor eléctrico. Aunque tuve que pagar un precio, lo reconozco.

Todas las miradas apuntaron a Magmar. La descarga también lo había afectado a él, ya que también se encontraba parado en el suelo húmedo. Para sorpresa de todos, cayó al suelo, carente de energía.

La expectación se sentía en el aire. ¿Había sido un empate?

- Ha sido una gran batalla, y te mereces mi medalla -dijo Shelly- Tu Horsea aún está en condiciones de luchar, y por lo tanto ganaste.

- La Líder de Gimnasio, Shelly, ha perdido. ¡Ian Shelton gana la Medalla Espejo! -sentenció el árbitro. Las plataformas comenzaron a descender, y las pantallas se apagaron, mientras el público vitoreaba tanto al vencedor como a la vencida.

La joven descendió de su plataforma. Cruzó el campo de batalla solemnemente, mientras Ian recogía a su fiel Pokémon en su Pokebola. _Muchas gracias, Magmar._

- Toma la medalla Espejo, joven entrenador.

Ian la recibió en sus manos. Agradeció la medalla mientras la multitud aplaudía.

- Tu turno -le dijo a Terry mientras se sentaba en el puesto que éste le había guardado.- Y gracias por el consejo.

Terry se levantó. Respiró profundamente, y caminó hacia el campo de batalla.


	18. Impenetrable II

_N.d.A: Lo siento mucho mucho mucho mucho (inserten miles de muchos aquí) por la demora. Espero que la batalla valga la pena... y sepan que no dejaré botado este fic... sólo que a veces me demoro.. _=P

**Renace de Tus Cenizas**

—**Capítulo XVIII: Impenetrable - Segunda Parte—**

Terry caminó lentamente hasta la vacía plataforma que le aguardaba, mientras los Pokémon de Shelly eran curados en una máquina cercana.

_Muy bien, al menos ya pensé en la estrategia. Primero ataques especiales con Exeggcute - bueno, es el único Pokémon que tengo que posee ataques especiales más o menos fuertes... _pensó Terry. Luego de unos momentos de espera, Shelly también volvió su plataforma.

Ambos pedestales, verde y rojo, ascendieron una vez más. Las pantallas volvieron a activarse, mostrando esta vez una imagen de Terry como el retador. _¿Cómo era? Ah, sí. Comenzar con Exeggcute, luego Umbreon y rematamos con Scyther, que no dejará Pokémon en pie._

- También tienes dos medallas, ¿no? -le dijo Shelly, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El joven asintió con la cabeza- 3 contra 3, igual que con tu amigo. ¡Comenzaré con Koffing!

Terry se asombró mientras el Pokémon aparecía en el campo y en las pantallas. _Un Pokémon Veneno... Nidorino habría sido útil... _Pero su estrategia ya estaba planeada. Y confiaba en que funcionaría.

- ¡Exeggcute, yo te elijo! -exclamó Terry mientras lanzaba la Pokebola. _En realidad, yo los elijo_, se dijo. _Después de todo, son un grupo._

Uno por uno, los seis huevos (semillas, en realidad) que conformaban el grupo de Exeggcute aparecieron en el campo, mientras su Pokebola regresaba a la mano de su amo. El Pokémon de Shelly también se materializó: la flotante esfera violeta, con extrañas protuberancias por todo su cuerpo, saludó a su contrincante con una sonrisa que a Terry le pareció un tanto estúpida.

"Koffing, el Pokémon Gas Venenoso" informó el PokéDex. "Cuando este Pokémon se agita, aumenta la toxicidad de sus gases internos y los expulsa de su cuerpo. Este Pokémon puede llegar a inflar demasiado su redondo cuerpo y explotar"

_Y probablemente tiene una buena defensa._

- ¡Comiencen! -gritó el árbitro, bajando los banderines.

- ¡Koffing, Desechos!

- ¡Sepárense! ¡Luego unas Bombas Huevo!

Koffing demostró no ser nada estúpido. Apenas oyó la orden de su entrenadora, lanzó el ataque venenoso hacia Exeggcute. El grupo de semillas se separó justo a tiempo para esquivar la bola de barro tóxico que se les acercaba.

Y a continuación, el Pokémon de Terry contraatacó, lanzando una lluvia de pequeñas esferas explosivas a Koffing. El Pokémon venenoso retrocedió, pero sin sufrir mucho daño. Intentó embestir a los Exeggcute, mas nuevamente el grupo se separó.

- ¡Dáñalos a todos! -ordenó Shelly- ¡Smog!

No hubo escapatoria esta vez para los Pokémon de Terry. Koffing pareció contraerse al dejar escapar un abundante gas tan violeta como su cuerpo, que se acercó y cubrió a los Exeggcute.

- ¡No! -exclamó Terry- ¡Alejen el gas con una Barrera!

Los Exeggcute obedecieron, utilizando sus poderes psíquicos para crear una Barrera que los aisló del Smog, que se disipó poco después. Pero algo no estaba bien. Terry lo sabía.

- Tu Pokémon está envenenado. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que caiga. -sentenció Shelly. Las pantallas también lo evidenciaban: un símbolo violeta a un lado de la imagen de Exeggcute reflejaba el envenenamiento. Y las energías de Exeggcute disminuían lentamente, cada segundo.

- Si es así, tendremos que asegurarnos que ustedes caigan primero. ¡Drenadoras!

- ¡Desechos! -mandó Shelly, al escuchar la orden de su contrincante. Exeggcute ya se veía debilitado por el veneno. Este ataque lo acercaría aún más a la derrota.

Ambos ataques se cruzaron: el lodo venenoso que Koffing lanzó por medio de sus protuberancias, y las tres pequeñas semillas que Exeggcute arrojó, su última esperanza de seguir en la batalla. Las semillas, para el asombro de Shelly, atravesaron el lodo y se anidaron en la superficie del cuerpo de Koffing.

Pero los Desechos impactaron directamente en Exeggcute. Bañado en tóxicos, el Pokémon hierba sufrió un daño que hizo bajar sus energías alarmantemente. _Si sigue en ese lodo, no resistirá, _observó su entrenador. Entonces intentó algo que jamás habían probado.

- ¡Teletransportación!__

Los Exeggcute asintieron, y concentraron sus energías para transportarse fuera del barro venenoso. _Un día de estos tengo que averiguar qué ataques realmente conocen mis Pokémon. _Mientras, las Drenadoras comenzaban a hacer su trabajo. Las semillas habían germinado, y los brotes rodeaban ya el esférico cuerpo de Koffing. Comenzaron enseguida a absorber sus energías, enviándoselas a Exeggcute.

- Las Drenadoras le dan energía a mis Exeggcute más rápido de lo que el veneno se las quita -dijo Terry.- Tu Pokémon será derrotado antes que los míos.

- No si te vencemos primero. ¡Desechos! -ordenó Shelly. Su Pokémon lanzó, una vez más, el tóxico barro hacia el Pokémon perteneciente a Terry. El público seguía atentamente la batalla.

- ¡Desvíenlos con Confusión! -respondió Terry. Los Exeggcute, con renovadas energías, utilizaron sus poderes mentales para alejar los Desechos que se les acercaban.- ¡Ahora usen la Confusión en Koffing!

El ataque psíquico, efectivo contra el tipo Veneno de Koffing, sería más que suficiente para acabar con él. Pero la orden de su entrenadora detuvo al instante a los Pokémon de Terry antes de que hiciesen un solo movimiento.

- ¡Unión de Destinos! -Koffing asintió, y comenzó a brillar con un azul muy profundo, mientras las Drenadoras seguían extrayendo sus energías. Exeggcute también comenzó a brillar, del mismo color. Shelly sonrió- Ahora el destino de mi Koffing está unido al de tus Exeggcute. Si tu siguiente ataque vence a Koffing, tus Pokémon también caerán.

Exeggcute se detuvo, esperando que su entrenador confirmase el ataque.

- No necesitamos atacar. Las Drenadoras harán el trabajo.

Shelly observó las pantallas electrónicas, y comprobó lo que decía Terry. Pero no se rendiría. Jamás lo había hecho. Además, guardaba un as bajo la manga.

- Admito que Koffing y yo no podremos vencer a tu Exeggcute. Pero nos negamos a rendirnos. ¡Explosión!

Koffing se movió a toda velocidad hacia los Pokémon de Terry, exudando un intenso brillo rojo que luego se volvió blanco. Y aunque Terry le gritó a sus Pokémon que escapasen, ya no había nada que hacer. Koffing explotó con un gran estruendo, remeciendo ambas plataformas.

Con las manos en el pasamanos, Terry observó las pantallas mientras el humo se disipaba. Las energías de ambos Pokémon, Exeggcute y Koffing, disminuyeron súbitamente, hasta acabarse por completo. Un símbolo negro al lado de cada Pokémon indicó que no estaban en condiciones de luchar.

- ¡El primer encuentro es un empate! -determinó el árbitro. Pero a cada entrenador aún le quedaban dos Pokémon. Y la batalla seguía.

- ¡Vamos, Rhyhorn! -exclamó Shelly, enviando la Pokebola al campo de batalla.

- ¡Ataca, Umbreon!

Ambos Pokémon aparecieron en el terreno rocoso. Por una parte estaba Rhyhorn, una especie de rinoceronte, su corpulento cuerpo, al parecer de roca, con una apariencia huesuda; por el otro lado estaba Umbreon, cuya figura fina y elegante deleitó las vistas de los asistentes al encuentro.

- ¡Embestida! -mandó Shelly sin más demora. Su gran Pokémon embistió con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, Umbreon, ágil, lo esquivó sin problema alguno.

Lo único que dijo el PokéDex fue "Rhyhorn, el Pokémon Púas. Sus huesos son mil veces más fuertes que los de los humanos"

Una sucesión de ataques se produjo rápidamente. Shelly procedió con Embestidas y Pisotones, los cuales fueron esquivados fácilmente por el ágil Pokémon de Terry. El joven entrenador contraatacó con Fintas y Cabezazos, que no hicieron mucho efecto, pero comenzaron a disminuir las energías de Rhyhorn.

- Esto tiene que ser detenido -dijo Shelly, aún confidente en sus habilidades y las de su Pokémon- ¡Terremoto!

El potente ataque remeció la estructura del gimnasio, haciéndolo temblar como una pequeña planta ante el viento. Pero el edificio estaba preparado para estas situaciones: después de todo, era un gimnasio oficial de la Liga de Kajar.

Umbreon, por su parte, sí recibió los efectos del ataque. El suelo se remeció bajo sus pies y lo lanzó a través del campo de batalla. _Genial. Si esto sigue así, Umbreon caerá pronto, y me quedaré sólo con Scyther._

- ¡Rayo de Confusión! -mandó Terry. Su Pokémon obedeció al instante. Enfocó sus energías, y lanzó dos rayos de luz dorada, desde sus ojos carmesí hasta los del Pokémon de Shelly. Inmediatamente, el corpulento Pokémon de la líder de gimnasio comenzó a caminar erráticamente por el devastado campo de batalla.

- ¡Concéntrate, Rhyhorn! ¡Ataque de Cuerno!

- ¡Finta!

Antes de que Rhyhorn se acercase demasiado al Pokémon de Terry, éste brincó en el aire, desapareciendo en una ráfaga negra. Reapareció un instante después, flotando un segundo sobre la gran cabeza de Rhyhorn, pateándolo con sus cuatro negras patas. Pero algo salió mal.

Pues Rhyhorn salió de su confusión, y en el instante en que Umbreon le golpeaba, devolvió la mano con una Cornada directamente en el estómago de Umbreon. Un signo de exclamación en las pantallas indicaba el golpe crítico.

Umbreon cayó al suelo, levantándose unos segundos después. El público se levantó en una ovación. Por una parte, para el Pokémon de Terry, por levantarse después del duro golpe; por otro lado, para Shelly y su Pokémon, por anular tan rápidamente las tácticas del retador.

_¿Qué hacemos ahora? Hemos probado de todo. A menos que..._

- ¡Tóxico! -mandó, antes de que su Pokémon esquivase otra Embestida de Rhyhorn. Umbreon ejecutó el ataque apenas escuchó la voz de su entrenador, escupiendo una extraña sustancia al cuerpo de Rhyhorn. El gran Pokémon retrocedió, el veneno penetrando en su sistema, cada segundo haciendo más daño.

- ¡No es posible! -exclamó Shelly. No se esperaba un ataque así. No en un Umbreon. _Un TM, probablemente_, se dijo.

- ¡Rápido! -ordenó a su Pokémon. No podían perder un momento.- ¡Derribo!

Rhyhorn obedeció al instante, lanzándose con todas sus energías hacia Umbreon, mientras el veneno le debilitaba más y más. Y a pesar de la orden de Terry de alejarse, Umbreon no pudo esquivar a la mole que se le vino encima. Con su habilidad de Cabeza de Roca, Rhyhorn no recibió daño por el arriesgado ataque.

El Pokémon de Terry cayó, inconsciente, en un rincón del campo de batalla. Derrotado. No había más que decir. El silencio reinó en el recinto mientras el Pokémon de Shelly caía también, bajo la acción de los tóxicos. Otro empate.

Ambos entrenadores recogieron a sus Pokémon en sus Pokebolas, y se prepararon para el asalto final. El que decidiría la batalla.

- ¡Scyther,ve!

- ¡Yo te elijo, Golem!

Ambos Pokémon aparecieron en la arena, desde los rayos rojos expelidos por las Pokebolas de cada entrenador. El Pokémon de Shelly le pareció muy extraño a Terry. _Parece una bola de rocas con cabeza, brazos y patas. _Y es que su descripción no estaba lejos de la realidad. Scyther gruñó a su oponente y se puso en una actitud ofensiva. Ninguno de los entrenadores se hizo esperar.

- ¡Ataque Rápido!

- ¡Embestida!

El coloso de roca apenas alcanzó a acercarse a Scyther, cuando éste desapareció en una ráfaga de color verde. La mantis esquivó el golpe rápidamente, para devolver el favor con un ataque de su cuchilla derecha. Sin embargo, el filo de la navaja ni siquiera rasguñó la durísima coraza del Pokémon de Roca. En las pantallas, el daño efectivo era imperceptible. _Esto será difícil._

La contienda rápidamente pasó a ser un duelo de velocidad contra defensa. Los golpes de Scyther se sucedían a una velocidad que difícilmente podía apreciar el ojo humano: para el público, el insecto se había convertido en una borrosa mancha verde que volaba por el campo de batalla.

Golem, por otro lado, sólo se quedó ahí, intentando, de rato en rato, de propinar un golpe que Scyther esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero el Pokémon de Terry tampoco hacía un daño significante.

- ¡Cortes Furia! -ordenó Terry. _Acumularemos el daño. _Apenas dio la orden, las cuchillas de Scyther brillaron de un intenso plateado, y el daño comenzó a aumentar ante el asombro de Shelly. Sin embargo, había una falla en el ataque.

- ¡Detenlo, ahora que está cerca! -mandó Shelly. Scyther, al realizar los Cortes Furia, se había acercado demasiado tiempo al gigante de roca. Golem alzó su rocoso brazo izquierdo y detuvo la cuchilla de Scyther sin mucho esfuerzo.- ¡Mega Golpe!

Golem, aún sujetando la cuchilla con el brazo izquierdo, lanzó un golpe con el derecho, mientras su puño se envolvía en una luz cegadora. Cuando el puñetazo dio en el esbelto cuerpo de Scyther, quien aún luchaba por liberarse del implacable agarre de Golem, lo hizo volar por el campo.

Terry frunció el ceño mientras vio una gran baja en las energías de Scyther. "30%" era lo que las pantallas señalaban como las energías restantes de Scyther. _Contra un 75% de Golem. ¡Los Cortes Furia hicieron poquísimo! Si tenemos algún truco bajo la manga, es hora de usarlo._

- ¡Velocidad Extrema!

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Scyther desapareció con un golpe de viento que azotó el estadio. Ya ni el ojo más experto era capaz de verlo. Ni Terry, ni Shelly, ni Golem. Terry no pudo evitar aceptar que la Velocidad Extrema era un ataque notable. Cualquier cosa podía suceder ahora.

Y sucedió. Aquellos realmente concentrados en lo que sucedía en la arena alcanzaron a ver algo verde que se dirigía hacia Golem. Luego, un sonido agudo, como el de una espada desenfundándose. Y Golem, cayendo de espaldas.

- ¡Sí! -exclamó Terry, al ver el Pokémon de su rival derrotado.

O eso era lo que creía. Pues una mirada a las pantallas electrónicas lo corrigió. "40%" era la cantidad de energías que señalaban bajo el nombre de Golem. _¡Maldición! ¡Era nuestra última esperanza!_

La criatura de roca se levantó lentamente, mientras Scyther volvía a aparecer frente a él, jadeando. La Velocidad extrema había requerido un gran esfuerzo. _No podrá hacerlo de nuevo. _Pero había un ataque... algo que había visto en el PokéDex... _Muy pocos Scyther conocen ese ataque... pero debemos intentarlo._

- ¡Inversión!

Scyther, para su asombro, conocía el ataque. Brilló con un fulgor blanco, que concentró en sus cuchillas. Antes de que Golem reaccionase, la mantis voló hacia él, y con renovadas fuerzas le dio una cuchillada que no olvidaría. "Inversión. Ataque del tipo Luchador cuya fuerza es proporcional al daño que ha recibido el Pokémon que lo usa", había dicho el PokéDex. "Se sabe de Scythers que conocen este ataque, ya que lo han heredado de sus progenitores."

- ¿Inversión? -preguntó Shelly. Conocía el ataque, era su deber como líder de gimnasio saber todo lo posible sobre Pokémon, pero, ¿en un Scyther?- Golem, ¡Lanza Rocas!

- ¡Otra Inversión!

Golem había soportado el ataque de Scyther a duras penas. "15%", anunciaban las pantallas electrónicas. Pero el Pokémon de Terry tampoco soportaría otro ataque. Menos uno del tipo Roca, al cual era doblemente débil. Golem hundió sus manos en el suelo, y sacó dos rocas, cada una del tamaño de una pelota de básquetbol, que lanzó sin demora al insecto verde.

Scyther, por su parte, concentró una vez más todo el daño que había recibido, para hacer brillar una vez más sus cuchillas, y voló hacia Golem para asestar el golpe final. Esquivó la primera roca... la segunda venía hacia él, peligrosamente cerca...

Reaccionó un segundo tarde: la roca le golpeó en el abdomen. Sin embargo, no cesó en su ataque. Golpeó a Golem con sus últimas fuerzas antes de caer, sin energías al suelo. El inesperado ataque tomó por sorpresa al Pokémon de Roca, que fue liquidado al instante.

Un tercer empate marcaba el fin del encuentro.

- Ambos entrenadores han derrotado a cada Pokémon de su oponente. -sentenció el árbitro, levantando las banderas.- El encuentro se declara un empate.

_¡No! ¡Dimos todo lo que teníamos! ¡Y no conseguimos la victoria...! _pensó Terry, regresando a su agotado Scyther a su Pokebola, al tiempo que las plataformas descendían. El público aclamó la intensa batalla que se había llevado a cabo. Pero eso no le importaba a Terry. Había gastado todas las posibilidades que tenía contra Shelly. Y sólo había conseguido un empate.

Bajó lentamente del pedestal, mientras Shelly retiraba a su Golem del campo de batalla y se le acercaba.

- Fue una gran batalla. Esperaré con ansias la revancha -le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa. Terry levantó la vista, y estrechó la mano de Shelly, con un intento de sonreír que falló desde el primer instante.

Terry murmuró algo que se pareció a un "Está bien", y se alejó, mientras otro entrenador tomaba su lugar en la plataforma, para luchar contra Shelly. Eso ya no importaba para Terry. Sólo quería salir de allí, y pensar sobre lo sucedido.

Ian lo siguió, intentando comprender la pesadumbre de su amigo. Salieron del gimnasio, sabiendo que la próxima vez que entrasen, sería para una revancha. _Pero... ¿en realidad quiero volver?_


	19. Preparativos

_N.d.A.: Mmm... capítulo 19, no sé qué más decir... Oo_

**Renace de Tus Cenizas**

—**Capítulo XIX: Preparativos**—****

Los oscuros pasillos le parecían más sombríos que nunca. Siempre había odiado aquel lugar. Y ahora más que nunca. Caminó arrastrando los pies, intentando fijar la vista en cualquier cosa excepto en la puerta a la que se acercaba, sabiendo que cualquier cosa podría suceder en aquella oficina al final del pasillo. Aunque sabía que debía afrontarlo.

Miró las letras en la puerta, seguramente escritas unas horas atrás. "Dirk Matthews. Ejecutivo" Giovanni había vuelto a Kanto. Y en su lugar, había dejado a uno de sus hombres de confianza. Eso, sin embargo, no mejoraba las cosas. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y entró pausadamente.

- Ven aquí. -le dijo el hombre. Estaba sentado en la misma silla en la que antes se había sentado el mismo Giovanni. Su voz era seria, fría.

Tragó saliva. ¿Era posible que se hubiese percatado?

- ¿Sí... señor?

- Ve por él. Tienes una oportunidad más.

Nada más dijo el ejecutivo de nombre Dirk, lo que significaba que su "entrevista" había terminado. Se retiró.

¿Por qué debía pasarle esto? Al menos no le habían descubierto. Y además, le habían ordenado exactamente lo que deseaba hacer. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si nada fuese a salir bien?

---

Lejos de aquel lugar y ajeno a la situación, Terry se tendió de espaldas en la cama, en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes del Centro Pokémon. Era pequeña, pero no era algo que importase.

_Qué... ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?_

No había logrado ganar el encuentro con Shelly. Todo le decía que no importaba, que pronto volvería a luchar con la joven y que quizás la derrotaría... pero aún así, algo no andaba bien. _Y es que puse todo de mí en esa estrategia. Todo lo que había aprendido. Y no funcionó, y no sé si pueda lograrlo._

_Y lo más importante, ya no sé si realmente quiero volver a ese gimnasio._

¿Por qué el simple empate lo había afectado tanto? Eso... y la derrota contra Zak. _Odio perder. Siempre lo he hecho. Pero ahora estoy perdiendo las ganas de volver a luchar..._

_¿Tengo miedo?_

_¿De defraudarme? ¿De defraudar a mis amigos?_

La noche se acercaba, y el sol se hundía en el horizonte, tiñendo de rojo el cielo. El joven entrenador se sentó en la cama, para luego pasar a observar el atardecer. Ian había ido a comprar algunas cosas, así que estaba solo. Y un recuerdo flotó en su mente. Un recuerdo de tiempos que se le hacían muy lejanos.

---

_No estaba a gusto en ese lugar. Y no era por que el lugar le fuese desconocido, o por que tuviese miedo. Sólo estaba tan aburrido que ya comenzaba a tener sueño. Quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible. Alargó su mano y tiró suavemente de la falda de su madre. Ella lo miró enseguida, con la cara de comprensión que siempre le dirigía. _

_- ¿Qué pasa, Terry?_

_- Quiero irme..._

_- Ten paciencia, hijo. Sabes que tu papá tiene que trabajar._

_Sí, lo sabía muy bien. Todo el tiempo viajaban por la región de Kanto. Papá trabajaba para la Corporación Silph, y estaba a cargo de controlar las entregas de los productos. Toda la familia acompañaba al señor Sugimori en sus viajes de negocios, ya que aún buscaban un lugar para asentarse._

_Aquella vez se encontraban en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Fucsia, entregando un transportador de Pokebolas. Y él, de siete años, se aburría como nunca._

_- Pero mamá... -rogó._

_- Está bien, ve a dar una vuelta por ahí. Pero no te alejes mucho, y vuelve pronto, que papá ya casi cierra el trato._

_Feliz, se había alejado de su madre, intentando encontrar algún modo de entretenerse. Pero el Centro Pokémon era como todos los otros: algunas enfermeras corriendo, muchos Pokémon por aquí y por allá, pero nada interesante._

_Hasta que, corriendo, chocó con aquel joven. Sus cabellos, de un extraño color magenta, casi le habían hecho reír. Mas se contuvo. Estaba acostumbrado a seguir normas de cortesía con los clientes de su padre._

_- Lo... lo siento... -había dicho. El muchacho, mayor que él por unos cuatro años, le habló amistosamente._

_- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Terry. Terry Sugimori. -había contestado, habituado a presentarse formalmente._

_- Bien, Terry. ¿Te gustan los Pokémon?_

_La pregunta lo había sorprendido. Sí, infinidad de objetos y acontecimientos giraban en torno a las criaturas. Pero en realidad, a Terry no le interesaban mucho. En realidad, no tenía mucho tiempo para ello. Ya lo iban a inscribir en una escuela donde aprendiese de los negocios, y siguiese el camino de su padre. Pero nadie le había preguntado nada._

_- No... no lo sé -contestó, tímido. No le interesaban mucho, pero, de todas maneras, jamás había tenido contactos cercanos con uno. ¿Cómo podía saber entonces si le agradaban?_

_El muchacho rió ante la respuesta del joven._

_- No importa... Sabes, ¿te gustaría que te regale algo? -le preguntó. A Terry le saltó el corazón. Su madre le había advertido sobre no hablar con extraños... El sermón se lo habían repetido muchas veces._

_Y eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo: hablando con alguien que no conocía. Pero, después de todo, ¿qué daño podía hacerle un regalo? Si no le gustaba, siempre podría arrojarlo a la basura._

_- Está bien. -respondió, la voz temblándole un poco. No sabía si era de emoción o de miedo._

_El joven sonrió, y le entregó algo que Terry había visto muchas veces. _Una Pokebola, así las llaman_, pens_. _No era ni muy liviana ni muy pesada. El joven desconocido presionó el botón en el centro de la esfera, y ésta se encogió en las manos de Terry._

_La había guardado en su bolsillo sin más demora, agradeciéndole el regalo al joven._

_- No te preocupes. Tengo suficientes para mí. ¿Sabes? Ser un entrenador Pokémon no es tan malo. -le dijo, sonriendo. Dio media vuelta, y comenzó a marcharse._

_Terry se lo quedó mirando. _Ser un entrenador... __

_- ¿Cómo te llamas? -fue lo único que le preguntó al muchacho._

_- ¿Mi nombre? Lance._

---

Unos años después, Terry lo había visto en la televisión. Lance, el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto. Después se había incorporado a los hombres G Pokémon, ayudando a estropear los planes de muchos Rockets. No había duda de que el entrenador se había convertido en una celebridad.

Terry se alejó de la ventana. _Y desde esa vez, quise ser un entrenador. Viajar y conocer lugares nuevos, enfrentar desafíos..._ La emoción lo embargó y le aceleró el corazón. _No puedo estar lamentándome por fallar. _Y cuando Ian abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, Terry lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te pasó? -le preguntó el joven, entregándole la bolsa llena de comida.

- Sólo recordaba algo -contestó Terry, recibiendo el paquete y sentándose en la cama. Sacó una bolsa de patatas fritas, la abrió y comenzó a comérselas.- Oye, ¿cuándo vamos a ir al gimnasio de nuevo?

- Pensé que no querrías ir tan pronto. Que quizás querrías entrenar un poco.- le contestó Ian. Terry asintió, dejó la bolsa en la cama y se acercó a la puerta.- ¿Vas a ir ahora?

- No veo por qué no. Llevo copia de las llaves de la habitación, así que puedes dormir si quieres.

Ian se encogió de hombros mientras su amigo salía del cuarto.

---

Las computadoras no eran un problema para el joven de ciudad Raíz Chica. Brendan Birch hizo doble clic en el ícono del programa de correo electrónico. Unos segundos pasaron mientras la máquina procesaba el pedido.

_Vamos, vamos... que no tengo todo el día... digo, noche, como sea..._

Después de segundos interminables de espera, la pantalla desplegó la lista de mensajes nuevos. Ahí estaba, una carta de su amigo Terry. Hacía un tiempo que no recibía una: era de esperarse, ya que había partido en otro de sus viajes. _¿Habrá tenido más suerte esta vez?_

Cliqueó sin más demora en el título del mensaje, desplegando un río de letras, palabras y oraciones en la pantalla del computador. Leyó con rapidez: el cibercafé en el que estaba le cobraba por cada minuto que ocupase la máquina. _Un Umbreon... dos medallas... va hacia Ámbar... _se dijo. Por la fecha del mensaje, era posible que ya estuviese allí. Sonrió, viendo que a su amigo le estaba yendo mejor que nunca en su viaje.

Debía responderle. Su propio viaje tampoco iba nada mal. Y es que Terry le había aconsejado bastante bien. Pulsó el botón de "Redactar Mensaje" y empezó a teclear.

---

Los cerros cercanos a la ciudad serían un lugar perfecto para entrenar. El cielo se llenaba rápidamente de estrellas, y la brisa era un tanto helada. Pero no importaba. Terry avanzó hasta que la ciudad sólo fue un grupo de luces tras él.

Respiró hondo, inhalando el aire de los montes que rodeaban a ciudad Ámbar. Los árboles eran cada vez más frecuentes, y ver en la noche se hacía más y más difícil. Con Umbreon a su lado, iluminando su camino, Terry continuó caminando. La noche se llenó de los sonidos y voces producidas por los Pokémon nocturnos.

El cerro se convertía en bosque, y su espesor hacía difícil el avanzar. Los árboles los rodeaban, llegando Terry a tener la sensación de que algo o alguien los observaba.

Pero la misteriosa paz del bosque no duró por mucho. Un Pokémon salvaje se le acercó, dispuesto a luchar. Era sólo un Rattata. Y aunque parecía muy agresivo, no sería un rival tan duro.__

- ¡Vamos, Umbreon!

El Rattata no se hizo esperar. Con remarcada furia, se lanzó hacia el Pokémon Oscuro y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas. Molesto, Umbreon se lo sacudió de encima y lo embistió. El Rattata salió despedido y golpeó contra una roca cercana. Alzó la cabeza, mirando hacia todas partes, y echó a correr.

Umbreon volvió al lado de su amo. Sin embargo, Terry también debía entrenar al resto de sus Pokémon. Y cuando un Mankey se descolgó de un árbol, con una mirada furiosa, fue a Sandshrew a quien envió. Los ojos de la criatura salvaje brillaron con un extraño color rojo cuando golpeó al Pokémon de Terry. Parecía muy enojado, sin razón alguna.

- ¡Sandshrew! ¡Magnitud!

El pequeño roedor remeció la tierra, enterrando sus pequeñas patas delanteras en el suelo. El Mankey fue afectado fuertemente por el ataque. Al igual que el Rattata, escapó después de ser atacado.

Terry se extrañó. _¿Desde cuándo los Pokémon salvajes actúan así?_ Los Pokémon salvajes se le siguieron acercando, de uno en uno, proveyéndolo de una buena fuente de entrenamiento para él y sus Pokémon. sin embargo, algo no andaba bien. Pues los Pokémon atacaban de uno en uno, de una forma muy agresiva, y escapaban ante el menor golpe que los sacudiera un poco.

Mientras Scyther atacaba a un enfurecido Meowth, Terry lo notó. Los ojos del felino, rojos de furia, volvieron a la normalidad apenas fue atacado. _No son esos Pokémon los que están atacando..._

- ¡Exeggcute, ve! ¡Ataca a ese fantasma!

Apenas se materializaron, los Exeggcute concentraron sus poderes psíquicos, localizando e inmovilizando al Pokémon fantasma que había poseído a cada uno de los Pokémon salvajes. Un Gastly apareció, flotando en el aire, forcejeando para liberarse del lazo psíquico que los Exeggcute le habian aplicado.

- Tú te metiste en el cuerpo de cada uno de estos Pokémon... los forzaste a luchar... -le dijo Terry al espectro. Teniendo habilidades psíquicas, el Pokémon Fantasma lo entendería a la perfección- Estoy seguro de que para ti fue divertido, pero no lo fue para esos Pokémon.

De pronto, los esfuerzos del Gastly por liberarse rindieron frutos. Las energías de los Exeggcute no fueron suficientes para contenerlo por más tiempo, y el Fantasma pudo moverse una vez más.

- ¡Umbreon, Finta!

El Pokémon, que había permanecido tranquilo, a su lado, desapareció con un movimiento. Utilizando sus poderes oscuros, apareció en el aire y golpeó al fantasma, los anillos en su cuerpo refulgiendo con una intensa luz dorada.

Gastly no se rendiría sin contraatacar. Aún dañado por la Finta, voló a gran velocidad hasta Umbreon. Extendió su gran lengua rosada y le dio un Lengüetazo. Umbreon retrocedió, paralizado por el ataque Fantasma. Sin embargo, en el instante en que la lengua paralizante de Gastly dejó el cuerpo de Umbreon, el Pokémon gaseoso también fue paralizado. _¡Sincronizar!_

"La habilidad especial de Umbreon, Sincronizar, hace que algunos efectos especiales de los ataques dirigidos hacia Umbreon se apliquen también en el Pokémon atacante" Gastly ahora estaba paralizado, y flotaba inmóvil, su rostro fijo en una expresión de asombro.

- Ya eres mío. -le dijo Terry. Lanzó una Pokebola, que atrapó sin problemas al inmovilizado espectro. La esfera volvió a su mano al instante. Sin embargo, no fue transportada, ya que Terry sólo llevaba cinco Pokémon con él.

_Pero la noche aún es larga_, se dijo Terry. _Y aún puedo entrenar un poco más._

Las horas que siguieron fueron un tanto más tranquilas. Los Pokémon salvajes siguieron apareciendo, dispuestos a luchar, mas no tan agresivos. Poco a poco, las batallas fueron aumentando la experiencia de cada Pokémon de Terry, y añadiendo a sus fuerzas. El mismo Terry aprendió más de sus Pokémon. Y comenzó a ver que cada uno de ellos era diferente y especial en su propio sentido.

El sueño comenzaba a pesarle en los párpados cuando Terry decidió volver a la ciudad. Regresó a todos sus Pokémon a sus Pokebolas, excepto a Umbreon, que iluminaría su camino.

Sólo había un problema. El bosque era idéntico en todas direcciones. Y Terry no tenía idea sobre cuál dirección tomar. Maldijo su suerte cuando tanteó su bolsillo y recordó que su PokéGear seguía en el Centro Pokémon de Ámbar, en manos de Joy.

Las copas de los árboles ocultaban todo asomo del cielo nocturno: las estrellas tampoco servirían de guía. _Pero sí hay alguien que conoce estos caminos..._

- ¡Gastly, guíanos por el bosque! -ordenó Terry, lanzando la Pokebola que contenía al Pokémon Gas. La luz rojiza que salió de la esfera se concentró, tomando la forma de la criatura.

Y apenas terminó de materializarse, Gastly saludó a su entrenador con un gran Lengüetazo, seguido por una socarrona carcajada. _Supongo que será parte de su "personalidad"..._

- Gastly, necesito que nos guíes a través del bosque, hacia la ciudad. ¿Conoces la ciudad, cierto?- Con un cierto temor en su tono de voz, el Pokémon Fantasma admitió conocer el camino. Algo debía haber en la ciudad que no le agradaba a Gastly.

Más bien, algo que le asustaba. Sin embargo, y pese al poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, el espíritu había aprendido a confiar en el humano. Comenzaron la marcha, Terry y Umbreon guiados por el espectro. Tras muchas vueltas y giros que Terry no reconoció haber tomado al entrar al bosque, los árboles cedieron y las luces de la ciudad se volvieron a ver en el valle rodeado de montes.

Gastly, sin embargo, se acercó a Terry apenas vio el valle, y se metió en su Pokebola. Aunque extrañado, el joven entrenador comenzó a descender, caminando junto con su Umbreon, por la pendiente de la colina.

---

Dos "beeps" del PokéGear de Ian señalaron que ya era medianoche. Terry se sobresaltó en extremo ante el sonido. Se mantuvo inmóvil por varios segundos, aguantando la respiración, esperando que Ian no despertase. Después de todo, le había dicho que podía irse a dormir sin problemas.

Ian no pareció salir de su sueño, por lo que Terry siguió avanzando, siempre en las puntas de los pies, hasta su cama. De una forma u otra, logró sacarse los tenis, cambiarse de ropa y meterse entre las sábanas sin hacer mayor ruido. Procuró dormirse lo más pronto posible. Su revancha ante Shelly se acercaba.


	20. Revancha

_N.d.A.: Mmm... Capítulo 20... ¿más intriga? Quizás..._

**Renace de Tus Cenizas**

—**Capítulo XX: Revancha**—****

_Era una noche sin luna. En el horizonte, una horda de antorchas se acercaba. Sabía lo que eran. El ejército enemigo había logrado traspasar las últimas defensas de la ciudadela. En pocos momentos, el lugar sería arrasado. Los gritos, tanto de humanos como de Pokémon intentando escapar, le llenaban de angustia._

_Pensó en huir con ellos, pero no había sido entrenado para eso. Lo habían amaestrado para luchar. Y eso es lo que haría._

_- ¡Ahí vienen!_

_Atacó sin piedad. Sabía que no podría derrotarlos a todos. Eran demasiados. Matar no era algo que le agradase, mas sus seres queridos estaban en juego. Uno, dos, tres cayeron al suelo, sin vida, víctimas de su furia. Ya no había nada en su mente excepto atacar. Por eso le sorprendió cuando el jefe del escuedrón ordenó la retirada._

_Sin embargo, no había remedio. Huyó por las calles en las que una vez había jugado. Pasó a un lado de la rústica construcción que había aprendido a llamar hogar, ahora envuelta en llamas. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se despidió de su pueblo, sabiendo que de él no volvería a ver más que ruinas._

_Y todo, la muerte, la destrucción, el sufrimiento, por aquellos extraños escritos, que jamás había visto. No obstante, sabía que sus enemigos jamás los conseguirían. Había escuchado los rumores de que los habían escondido. En un lugar que nadie podría hallar._

_Llegó a una de las colinas. Se había separado de todos sus compañeros y amigos. Dio una última mirada a la ciudad. Los restos de las murallas serían lo único que sobreviviría a las llamas, que invadían ya todo el poblado. Prometiéndose nunca volver a ese lugar, comenzó a flotar hacia el bosque que lo acogería por los próximos 400 años._

_---_

Terry despertó de un salto en su cama. Un sudor frío le cubría todo el cuerpo, y su respiración era agitada. Jadeando, recordó el sueño que había tenido unos segundos antes. Ya comenzaba a desvanecerse de su memoria. _Pero... era demasiado real..._

Miró a su alrededor. Ya había amanecido. Le tomó unos momentos recordar quién era, y dónde estaba. Pero el sueño... ya recordaba un poco más del sueño... _Una batalla... en esta ciudad..._

Miró su reloj. Ya se hacía tarde. Debía vestirse, desayunar y luego dirigirse al gimnasio. Parecía que no podría descifrar el enigmático sueño... _¿o fue una pesadilla? _Pero no alcanzó a pensar sobre esto. Porque, de pronto, supo el origen del sueño. Porque vio una esfera negra, envuelta en llamas violetas, que se metía en una de sus Pokebolas.

_Gastly._

---

- ¿Quieres decir que se metió en tu mente en la noche y proyectó esas imágenes?

- Eran más que imágenes... deben haber sido algo así como sus recuerdos. No observé nada... lo _viví._

- Espérame unos segundos, mientras asimilo todo esto... -le dijo Ian, aún sin creerle por completo- Me dices que ese Gastly que atrapaste ayer tiene más de cuatrocientos años... y que fue un asesino...

Terry no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar, mirando al suelo mientras caminaba. La visión le había afectado. La muerte, el sufrimiento, jamás los había experimentado tan de cerca. Aunque sólo hubiese sido en sueños. Y ahora que sabía que eran reales, que en realidad eso _había sucedido..._

- Un guerrero, Ian, un guerrero. -corrigió, antes de seguir narrando- Habían más Pokémon luchando, eso creo. ¿No lo entiendes? Gastly no quería venir a esta ciudad. Y quería decirme el porqué. Sin embargo... -reflexionó mientras caminaban por las calles de ciudad Ámbar- no logro entenderlo del todo. Y no sé si preguntarle... sus recuerdos no eran nada hermosos.

- Por ahora deberías enfocarte en tu batalla. Quizás todo este asunto quede atrás apenas nos vayamos de esta ciudad.

Era cierto. Aunque ya tenía una estrategia general, debía concentrarse. Logró sacar el asunto de su mente, preocupándose solamente de lo que atañese a la batalla, justo antes de llegar al edificio que ya se le hacía conocido: el gimnasio Ámbar.

- Buenos días -saludó la líder, Shelly. -¿Ya vienes por tu revancha?

- Puedes apostarlo -contestó, Terry, con energías nuevas en él.

Ambos entrenadores se dirigieron a sus puestos, en los podios, mientras Ian escogía un asiento en las tribunas. Era temprano, por lo que no había muchos espectadores.

- Una vez más, tres contra tres. -afirmó Shelly- Pero no creas que usaré los mismos Pokémon...

- Lo sé. ¿Podemos empezar?

- Oh, pareces renovado esta mañana. Esperemos que tus Pokémon también, porque lo necesitarán. ¡Vamos, Tangela!

Terry se asombró mientras el Pokémon aparecía en el campo y en las pantallas. Un Pokémon tipo Planta... quizás Scyther fuese lo mejor... o podría guardarlo para el final...

- ¡Umbreon, yo te elijo!

La Pokebola botó en la rocosa superficie del campo de batalla, liberando al Pokémon Luz de Luna. Umbreon observó atentamente a su rival, una maraña de ramas y enredaderas, mientras las barras que representaban sus energías se llenaban, en las pantallas electrónicas.

"Tangela, el Pokémon Alga" informó el PokéDex. "El cuerpo de este Pokémon está cubierto de ramas y brotes que le proporcionan una buena defensa"

_No es una sorpresa..._

- ¡Tangela, Látigo Cepa!

- ¡Ataque Rápido y esquiva sus ramas!

El Pokémon de Hierba lanzó sus múltiples cepas, mientras su enemigo se lanzaba contra él. Sin embargo, Umbreon logró esquivar con gracia cada golpe, concretando su ataque. Y aunque éste no dañó en gran medida al Pokémon de la líder de gimnasio, al menos Umbreon había logrado esquivar los Látigos.

- ¡Agarre! -ordenó Shelly. Su Pokémon lanzó una cepa y la enrolló en torno al cuerpo de Umbreon, que no alcanzó a reaccionar. Continuó arrastrando lentamente a Umbreon hacia sí, mientras el Pokémon Oscuro forcejeaba contra el implacable lazo. - ¡Sigue con un Apretón!

Tangela comenzó a cerrar la atadura, presionando más y más sobre el cuerpo de su oponente. Umbreon gruñía, sacudiéndose e intentando liberarse del lazo. _No podemos perder... debemos aprovechar cada situación..._

- ¡Tóxico! -exclamó Terry, mientras su Pokémon seguía siendo arrastrado hacia Tangela. Desde tan cerca, el ataque no podría fallar.

Umbreon no dudó, y escupió la oscura sustancia al cuerpo de Tangela, que absorbió en segundos el potente veneno. El Pokémon de Hierba no tuvo más opción que soltar al Pokémon Luz de Luna.

- ¡Tangela, Golpe de Cuerpo!

La enredadera se abalanzó hacia Umbreon, dispuesto a golpearlo con todo el peso de su cuerpo. El Pokémon de Terry, sin embargo, contraatacó con un Rayo de Confusión, que hizo tambalear a Tangela.

Terry miró al público unos instantes. La mayoría llevaba la mirada desde las pantallas al campo, y viceversa. Las energías de Tangela disminuían rápidamente, y aunque Shelly le ordenó a Tangela usar Crecimiento, la confusión hizo que se golpeara a sí mismo con sus cepas. Era la oportunidad para ganar.

- ¡Finta! -ordenó Terry. Umbreon golpeó al Pokémon Hierba con el ataque Oscuro, que fue suficiente para acabar con sus energías. _¡Gané la primera ronda!_, se dijo Terry, su confianza en aumento. El público aplaudió los esfuerzos de los entrenadores y sus Pokémon.

- Lo hiciste bien, Tangela. -murmuró Shelly, mientras su Pokémon se transformaba en luz roja y regresaba a la Pokebola en su mano.- ¡Vamos, Geodude!

La segunda Pokebola de Shelly golpeó el suelo, soltó al Pokémon y volvió a su mano. El Pokémon rocoso apareció, soltando un "¡Geo-dude!"

"Debe ser otro Pokémon con alta defensa física" pensó Terry, mientras el Pokémon Roca flotaba en el aire y flexionaba sus únicas extremidades, sus brazos, intentando intimidar a su oponente.

- ¡Rayo de Confusión!

- ¡Excava, Geodude!

Umbreon lanzó el rayo dorado desde sus ojos hacia Geodude, mas no dio en su objetivo. El resplandor dio en el suelo, iluminando el campo de batalla.

Cuando el ataque del Pokémon Luz de Luna cesó, sólo se vio un agujero en el suelo, en el lugar en que antes estuviese el Pokémon de Geodude. _El ataque Excavar. Ahora puede aparecer en cualquier lugar._

- Umbreon... eh... ¡Foco de Energía! -dijo Terry. Algo debían de hacer mientras Geodude se encontrase bajo tierra. Umbreon obedeció, comenzando a brillar, unas llamas rojas rodeando su cuerpo por unos instantes.

- ¡Ahora! -exclamó Shelly.

Geodude ejecutó su ataque. Salió desde el suelo, golpeando a Umbreon en el estómago. Sin embargo, el Pokémon de Terry estaba preparado, y resistió el golpe.

- ¡Tóxico! -mandó Terry, antes que Geodude pudiese Excavar de nuevo.

- ¡Golpe Dinámico! -ordenó Shelly.

Antes de que Umbreon pudiese reaccionar, Geodude lanzó un golpe a Umbreon, su rocoso puño envuelto en una luz enceguecedora. En cuanto el ataque tipo Lucha dio en el costado del Pokémon de Terry, se produjo una fuerte explosión que llenó el terreno de humo.

Pasaron unos segundos de tensión antes de que se viera el cuerpo inconsciente de Umbreon, en el campo de batalla. Terry lo recogió enseguida, apuntando con su Pokebola. _Gracias, Umbreon. Nos aseguraremos de obtener la victoria. _Mientras el público ovacionaba a su líder de gimnasio, Terry pensó en su siguiente elección. ¿Debía usar a Scyther? _Pero Geodude es un tipo Roca... aunque Scyther haya podido contra un Golem, debería guardarlo para el final..._

Pero algo que había escuchado en sus clases con Hemlock llegó a su mente. Algo que podía ayudarle a ganar la batalla.

- ¡Es el turno de Sandshrew! -anunció, lanzando la Pokebola a la arena de combate. El roedor se materializó en cuestión de segundos, sabiendo que estaba en una batalla importante. Era para la cual había entrenado.- ¡Picotazos Venenosos!

El Pokémon de Terry dio un salto, enrollándose y comenzando a girar en el aire, lanzando agujas que simplemente rebotaron contra la dura piel de Geodude.

- ¡Golpe Dinámico! -ordenó Shelly. Al instante, Geodude se dirigió hacia Sandshrew, envolviendo una vez más su puño con energía.

- ¡Esquívalo! -reaccionó Terry. Su Pokémon logró evitar el poderoso ataque tipo Lucha. Contraatacó con un Cabezazo, que no afectó en gran medida a su oponente. -¡Golpes Furia!

- ¡No funcionará! ¡Excava, Geodude! -mandó la líder del Gimnasio Ámbar. Usando sus manos como palas, el Pokémon Rocoso creó un túnel en el suelo, por el cual se introdujo rápidamente.

Estaba a salvo de los ataques de Sandshrew. _O eso creen._

- ¡Ahora, Sandshrew, Magnitud! -ordenó Terry. Su Pokémon enterró sus pequeñas patas delanteras en el suelo, provocando un sismo en toda la estructura. Mientras el ataque continuaba, se pudo apreciar en las pantallas, que se balanceaban de un lado a otro, las palabras "Magnitud 7" - Ataques como la Magnitud y el Terremoto doblan su poder cuando el oponente está bajo tierra.

- Lo sé. -contestó, molesta, la líder de gimnasio. Su Pokémon salía a duras penas, a través del suelo. Ya no tenía energías para luchar. Sandshrew reía de forma traviesa.- Pero no pensé que tú lo supieras. Pero, ¿sabes? -le dijo, mientras devolvía a Geodude a su Pokebola- aprendí a no subestimarte. ¡Ve, Cloyster!

El último Pokémon de Shelly apareció en el campo de batalla, saliendo de la Pokebola que le contenía. La esfera volvió a la mano de la líder del gimnasio Ámbar. _Cloyster. El último desafío para obtener esta medalla. _Pero antes de que pudiese dar una orden a su Sandshrew, Shelly ya había comandado un ataque:

- ¡Polvo de Nieve!

Se escuchó un "Cloyster" desde el interior de las valvas cerradas del Pokémon. El público se estremeció mientras el aire se enfrió súbitamente. Aparecieron cristales de hielo en el aire alrededor de Cloyster, y un viento aparecido de la nada los llevó hasta Sandshrew, golpeándolo con fuerza. El ataque tipo Hielo acabó con las energías de Sandshrew sin esfuerzo alguno.

_Cómo odio cuando las batallas se deciden en una ronda._

- ¡Exeggcute, yo los elijo!

- ¿Un Pokémon tipo Hierba? ¿Luego de que usamos un ataque tipo Hielo? -se extrañó Shelly- Sé que no debo subestimarte, pero esto es demasiado. ¡Polvo de Nieve una vez más, Cloyster!

Pero los Exeggcute se dispersaron, esquivando los cristales de hielo que se dirigían hacia ellos. ¿_Por qué no eligió a su Scyther?_, se preguntaba Shelly. _Debe de haber una razón..._

- ¡Confusión! -ordenó Terry. Los Exeggcute volvieron a reunirse. Uniendo sus poderes psíquicos, golpearon al Pokémon de Shelly con una fuerza invisible. El bivalvo rodó, su concha cerrada, unos metros a través del campo de batalla.- ¡Sigue con un Somnífero!

Los Exeggcute sacudieron sus cuerpos, liberando un polvillo azulado que se acercó a Cloyster, entrando por entre las valvas. En cuestión de segundos, se pudo escuchar un leve ronquido desde el interior de Cloyster.

- ¡Absorción! -mandó el joven entrenador, continuando su estrategia. Los Exeggcute se acercaron a Cloyster. Abriendo sus bocas, comenzaron a drenar las energías del Pokémon de Shelly, poco a poco. Shelly no sería derrotada tan fácilmente.

- ¡Basta de juegos, Cloyster! -gritó, despertando a su Pokémon.- ¡Rayo Aurora!

Mientras Los Exeggcute aún se encontraban frente a Cloyster, el bivalvo abrió su concha, revelando su pequeño cuerpo negro. Un poderoso rayo multicolor se formó frente a su rostro. Era tal su resplandor que Terry tuvo que cerrar sus ojos.

La plataforma bajo sus pies se remeció, y supo que el Pokémon de su oponente había lanzado el Rayo Aurora. ¿Habría resistido Exeggcute? Abrió los ojos. Las valvas de Cloyster habían vuelto a cerrarse. Y, de los seis Exeggcute que componían el grupo, sólo cinco quedaban en pie.

- ¿Sólo le diste a uno, Cloyster? -se asombró Shelly.- Está bien. ¡Otro Rayo Aurora!

Esta vez el entrenador de ciudad Turmalina no cerró los ojos. Ordenó a sus Pokémon que se apartasen, pero el segundo ataque dio en otro de los Exeggcute. Su debilidad al tipo Hielo del Rayo Aurora fue suficiente para acabarlo.

- ¡Quedan cuatro! -exclamó Shelly. Parecía estar divirtiéndose como nunca. Terry no sabía qué hacer.

_¡Su concha lo protege de cualquier ataque mayor, y está cerrada todo el tiempo!_ Un tercer Rayo Aurora alcanzó a dos Exeggcute que intentaban escapar del ataque. _O quizás no todo el tiempo..._

- ¡Esperen mi orden! -exclamó Terry, mientras otro Rayo Aurora lo dejaba con sólo un Exeggcute. El último Exeggcute obedeció, alejándose un poco del Pokémon de Shelly.

- Termina esta batalla con otro Rayo Aurora, Exeggcute.

Cloyster se acercó, por medio de saltos, hacia el Pokémon de Terry. Comenzó a separar sus valvas para disparar el poderoso ataque. La energía se reunió rápidamente, y el ataque se podría llevar a cabo en cualquier instante.

- ¡Ahora! ¡Drenadoras!

Las tres semillas lanzadas por el único Exeggcute se incrustaron en el interior de la concha de Cloyster. Al instante, brotaron densas enredaderas, bloqueando una de ellas la visión del Pokémon de Shelly. El Rayo Aurora fue disparado, mas no dio en Exeggcute; en cambio, rozó peligrosamente la plataforma de Terry y llegó a una de las barreras que protegía al público.

Las Drenadoras, además, comenzaron a enviar las energías de Cloyster hacia los Exeggcute. Uno a uno, los Exeggcute caídos se levantaron y volvieron a reunirse. Mientras, Cloyster intentaba ataque tras ataque, fallando en cada uno de ellos. Las enredaderas le impedían ver con claridad.

- ¡Acábalos, Cloyster! ¡Quítate esas enredaderas! -mandó Shelly. Pero era inútil.

- ¡Exeggcute! ¡Mega Drenar! -ordenó el joven entrenador.

Los Exeggcute rodearon al Pokémon de Shelly, abrieron sus bocas y comenzaron a absorber sus energías a una velocidad impresionante. En segundos, la batalla había terminado. A favor del retador, Terry. _¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos!_

Las plataformas descendieron. Ambos entrenadores devolvieron a sus Pokémon a sus Pokebolas, mientras el público se alzaba en una ovación. Ian se acercó a Terry, mientras en el centro de la arena de combate, Shelly le entregaba la medalla Espejo. Agradeciendo, el entrenador de ciudad Turmalina la guardó en el estuche que llevaba para ello.

- Recuerda que con esta medalla tu amigo y tú son bienvenidos para entrenar en este gimnasio. -dijo Shelly. Terry se extrañó.- Son nuevas reglas que impuso la Liga Pokémon para este año. Tenías una medalla Fe y una medalla Ala ¿cierto? -Terry asintió- Bueno, Beth es nueva como Líder... es comprensible... pero ese Quincy, me temo que no prestó mucha atención en la última reunión... Por cierto, quiero que lleven esto.

Shelly hizo una señal a uno de sus auxiliares, quien trajo enseguida dos objetos cúbicos, que Shelly entregó a Terry y a Ian.

- Son TMs que enseñan el ataque Reflejo. Aumenta las defensas de sus Pokémon por un tiempo. Aprovéchenlos, son un regalo de mi parte.

Dando gracias a la Líder del Gimnasio Ámbar, los dos entrenadores recibieron el regalo, para luego despedirse de Shelly y de su hermana Lisa. Salieron del gimnasio, esta vez ambos entrenadores con sus medallas. Otro desafío había sido superado.


	21. Augurios

**—Capítulo XXI: Augurios—**

- Lo siento, chicos, pero no puedo dejarlos pasar. Los derrumbes han hecho esta zona demasiado peligrosa para su uso. -fue lo que les dijo Jenny, desde su patrulla estacionada a un lado del camino.- Los últimos derrumbes han sido muy frecuentes y no podemos dejar que nadie arriesgue su seguridad.

_¿Tendremos que volver a Ámbar? _Habían caminado toda la mañana sólo para encontrarse con el camino bloqueado. Parecía que el viaje a ciudad Ópalo debería esperar. Todas las rutas que se internaban en las montañas, según lo que les había dicho Jenny, estaban cerradas para los viajeros. Terry no pudo disimular su decepción mientras daban media vuelta y se disponían a regresar a ciudad Ámbar, como la oficial les había aconsejado.

- Parece que tendremos que esperar unos días para que se despeje la ruta... semanas, quizás... -murmuró el joven, apesadumbrado.

- ¿Crees que vamos a volver a Ámbar? -contestó Ian, en voz baja. Obviamente tenía una idea. Apenas estuvieron a una buena distancia del automóvil en que Jenny se encontraba, Ian le indicó a Terry que se apartaran del sendero. Fuera de la vista de la oficial, Ian liberó a su Drowzee de la Pokebola que lo contenía.

- Saca a tu Exeggcute. -le dijo Ian.- Pueden teletransportarnos adonde Jenny no nos vea. Desde allí podremos seguir sin problemas.

Terry dudó al principio, pero las energías de su amigo acabaron por invadirlo. En instantes, los poderes psíquicos de sus Pokémon los habían dejado fuera del alcance de Jenny. _Jamás sabrá lo que pasó_, pensó Terry, un tanto divertido. Comenzaron a caminar, una vez más, hacia el Norte. Hacia las Montañas Pétreas.

Los colosos de roca, cuyas cumbres estaban sumergidas en oscuros nubarrones, parecían crecer con cada paso que daban. El pasto y la maleza comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente, dando paso a un camino más pedregoso y árido. El sendero serpenteaba entre rocas y peñascos. La pendiente comenzó a aumentar, a medida que se acercaban a las montañas. Terry se sintió observado desde que comenzaron a ascender, mas estaba casi seguro de que no era nada más que el paisaje montañoso que comenzaba a rodearles.

---

Aquel sería un día bastante ocupado para Samuel Oak. Su encargo acababa de llegar desde la región de Kajar. Tendría que pasar días, quizás semanas, descifrándolos. Pero se había comprometido a ello. _"- Necesito que lo analices tú, Oak. _- había pedido la voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica- _Eres la única persona que conozco que podría mantener esto en secreto. Conoces algo sobre esto... ¿No eres amigo de Spencer Hale, el científico que investigaba sobre la escritura Unown? Tú mismo sabes bastante sobre el tema._

_- ¡Pero mi trabajo se centra en los Pokémon, no en la arqueología, ni la paleografía!_

_- Por favor, Samuel. -_le había rogado Hemlock_- Si le encargo esto a otra persona, lo más probable es que la noticia se divulgue, y ya sabes lo que pasará. Docenas de aficionados y curiosos llegarán a la zona antes de que pueda ser asegurada. ¡Lo estropearán todo!_

_- Es cierto... Está bien, lo haré. Creo que aún tengo uno o dos libros sobre lenguas antiguas en el laboratorio."_

Abrió uno de los viejos tomos que había extraído de su pequeña biblioteca, acumulada a lo largo de sus años de investigación. Podía decirse que en aquellos estantes podía encontrarse casi cualquier cosa relacionada con los Pokémon, y quizás más. El libro que el profesor Samuel Oak extrajo tenía ya sus años. Las páginas habían sido amarilleadas por el paso del tiempo, y amenazaban con romperse ante el más mínimo contacto.

Oak, sin embargo, no dudó en hojear rápidamente el libro, que soportó el escrutinio de las experimentadas manos del científico. Encontró entonces lo que buscaba: una lista de dialectos antiguos, y sus escrituras.

---

Ya atardecía, y habían avanzado bastante. Se encontraban cerca de un paso que los internaría en las montañas aún más. Caminaban silenciosamente, quizás a causa de los imponentes gigantes rocosos que les rodeaban. Resolvieron detenerse a un lado del camino. La pendiente había aumentado, y el caminar de noche involucraría el peligro de caer por el abrupto precipicio que comenzaba al otro lado del sendero.

- Si no desperdiciamos nuestras raciones -dijo Terry, cuando ya habían desempacado sus cosas- deberíamos llegar a algún poblado cercano sin problemas.

- Sólo espero que no demoremos mucho. -contestó Ian, mientras el sol descendía- No me agrada mucho dormir con un barranco al lado. Por lo menos el clima no se ha descompuesto.

Era cierto. El cielo había estado despejado todo el día. Un día de verano, como cualquier otro. Comieron un poco y se prepararon para dormir. Largos días les esperaban.

---

Abrió los ojos. El sol brillaba sin igual. Y algo brillante, en el cielo... Algo de muchos colores. _¡No puede ser!_

---

Terry despertó de golpe, sobresaltando a Ian. Ya era de mañana, y su amigo, en pie, comenzaba a empacar sus cosas. _Ese sueño... esta vez fue algo más nítido... Los colores... _Pero cada detalle que pudiese haber recordado se le fue de la mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Frustrado, empacó también sus pertenencias.

Aquel día fue un largo caminar. Siempre subiendo, el aire comenzó a enrarecerse poco a poco debido a la altura. Los jóvenes debían hacer un esfuerzo cada vez mayor para continuar su camino, y el sol pegaba fuerte en sus cabezas. El paso estaba cada vez más cerca. Los chicos conversaron, mientras caminaban, sobre su siguiente desafío de gimnasio.

- La altura afectará a nuestros Pokémon... -indicó Terry- A grandes alturas el oxígeno en el aire es menor. Tendrán que hacer esfuerzos mayores...

- Yo me preocuparía también por el nivel de nuestros Pokémon. No hemos entrenado nada... aunque quizás nuestros Pokémon estén más fuertes para cuando lleguemos a Ópalo. Si la altura les afectará... lo mejor será que se acostumbren lentamente. Pueden caminar con nosotros.

No hubo más preguntas. En instantes, el grupo se engrosó con una multitud de Pokémon. El viaje se volvió más agradable con sus Pokémon haciéndoles compañía; aquel día, sin embargo, no llegaron al paso que buscaban. El camino se hacía más y más difícil a medida que avanzaban, por lo que decidieron esperar el siguiente día para seguir avanzando.

Sus Pokémon los acompañaron también de noche, durmiendo alrededor de las bolsas de dormir de los chicos. Terry se introdujo en su bolsa, mirando el cielo estrellado y pensando en las aventuras que le esperaban. Sin embargo, la imagen de Ana apareció, involuntariamente, en sus pensamientos. Ya era habitual: no podía quitarse de la mente la idea de que todo podría ser mejor si la joven siguiese con ellos. Observar las estrellas... _Ya cállate y duérmete_, se dijo, girando en su bolsa de dormir. Vio entonces dos ojos rojos, resplandecientes en la oscuridad. Que le miraban fijamente. Desaparecieron al instante, como si jamás hubiesen estado allí.

Parecía que el haberse sentido observado no había estado lejos de la realidad.

---

Terry no quiso decirle nada a Ian. Después de todo, tampoco estaba completamente seguro de haber visto aquellos ojos... Sin embargo, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Ya tenía un plan.

Los siguientes días fueron cansadores. Siempre acercándose al paso hacia las montañas, siempre ascendiendo, el camino se hizo mucho más sinuoso y angosto, de modo que en algunos lugares los chicos y sus Pokémon tuvieron que avanzar de lado, con las espaldas pegadas a la pared de roca, de cara al abismo que podía significar una dolorosa caída y una probable muerte.

Pero no era solamente la altura lo que, en cierta forma, abrumaba al joven de ciudad Turmalina. Por otra parte, sentía el acoso de aquellos ojos rojos, y la creciente sensación de que estaban haciendo algo indebido al cruzar las montañas.

Terry presintió que aquellos ojos rojos volvería: una vez más, se sintió observado durante todo el día. Aquella noche se acostó temprano. El cielo estaba nublado, quizás una señal de que se acercaban más y más a las tormentas que cubrían las Montañas Pétreas. Poco a poco, Terry comenzó a sentirse somnoliento. Los párpados le pesaban, como si ya no pudiese sostenerlos sobre sus ojos. Los cerró lentamente, comenzando a rendirse ante el sueño.

Y entonces volvió a verlos. Dos ojos rojos en la oscuridad, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Ataca, Umbreon! -ordenó Terry, levantándose de pronto. Su Pokémon apareció de la oscuridad dando un gran salto. Los anillos dorados en su cuerpo refulgieron en la noche mientras el Pokémon se abalanzaba sobre un sorprendido enemigo. Terry se había preparado.

- ¿Qué... qué pasa, Terry? -preguntó un somnoliento Ian desde su bolsa de dormir. Terry, por su parte, ya se encontraba de pie.

Junto a él, había dos Pokémon. Uno era Umbreon. El otro, a pesar de tener la misma forma de Umbreon, poseía un pelaje largo y denso de un color blanco que parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

- ¡Cabezazo, Umbreon!

El Pokémon de Terry se lanzó una vez más hacia su oponente, que lo esquivó sin problemas. No parecía querer luchar, ya que escapó de un gran salto, que lo dejó en lo alto de un peñasco. Ian logró encender entonces una linterna, y apuntar al Pokémon. La piel de su rostro y de la especie de cuchilla que surgía de su mejilla derecha era oscura, y poseía garras en sus patas que probablemente le ayudaban a moverse en aquellos montes escarpados.

Al verse iluminado por el artefacto, el Pokémon dio otro salto, con el que se hundió en la oscuridad de la noche. Más allá del alcance de la vista de Terry o Ian.

- ¿Crees que vuelva? -preguntó Ian. Terry negó con la cabeza, murmurando "Al menos no por ahora"- ¿Y qué era? -articuló el joven.

- Creo... que un Absol.

"Absol, el Pokémon Desastre. Cada vez que Absol aparece ante la gente, es seguido por una catástrofe como un terremoto o maremoto. De esta forma, ha llegado a ser conocido como el Pokémon Desastre", sentenció el PokéDex.

- Esto no puede ser una buena señal. -murmuró Ian.

---

Samuel Oak dejó el viejo libro sobre la mesa, para poder descansar un rato sus ojos. Habían transcurrido ya varios días de trabajo que, sin embargo, no habían arrojado ningún resultado. La traducción de los símbolos sólo arrojaba palabras inconexas y sin sentido alguno. La tablilla seguía allí, en la caja de cristal en que la había depositado. Como burlándose de él, de que no pudiera descifrar los secretos que podría ocultarle.

Oak estaba a punto de rendirse. Había revisado cada símbolo, cada detalle de las escrituras en la tablilla... Se merecía un descanso, después de todo. Se levantó de la silla. Seguiría al otro día - más bien, más tarde, ya que el viejo reloj de péndulo en la pared marcaba, con un triste repique, la una de la madrugada.

Apagó la luz del estudio y cerró la puerta, sin notar el suave resplandor que despedía la reliquia sobre la mesa.

---

- ¿Alcanzaron su objetivo? -exigió la voz ronca que salía del receptor, apenas audible.

- ¡¡Aún no, señor!! -gritó uno al comunicador, ya que el fuerte viento amortiguaba su voz.- ¡¡Las condiciones meteorológicas son muy malas!!

- ¡Tontos! ¡Es obvio que sean malas y ustedes saben por qué! Saben que podría enviar a alguien más capaz...

- ¡¡No, por favor!! ¡¡Cumpliremos nuestra misión!!

Un apagado "Más les vale..." fue la respuesta.

---

Aquella noche no sucedió nada "catastrófico" como Terry o Ian pudieran esperar. Tampoco sucedió nada inesperado en los días que le sucedieron, por lo que los jóvenes superaron rápidamente el miedo a lo que pudiera traer el asunto del Absol, pensando que sólo eran supersticiones. Aquel Absol probablemente se les había acercado buscando comida: después de todo, no parecía haber muchas fuentes de alimento en aquellas desoladas montañas.

El camino se hizo demasiado sinuoso como para que sus Pokémon los siguieran acompañando, por lo que sólo los entrenadores continuaron la caminata solos, sus Pokémon a salvo en sus Pokebolas. Con constancia, los chicos llegaron al paso por el que entraron a las Montañas Pétreas. Caminaron en silencio por el estrecho pasillo entre las dos paredes de roca. _¿Dónde nos hemos metido?_, se preguntó Terry en un momento.

Su siguiente destinación sería detenerse en alguno de los poblados de la zona, para obtener un buen descanso y reaprovisionarse. En los siguientes días, comenzaron a descender, con la esperanza de encontrar alguno.

El paisaje al interior de la cadena montañosa era más vivo. Las faldas de las montañas se hallaban, en algunos lugares, invadidas por bosques de coníferas, y de vez en cuando se dejaba oír el canto de una que otra ave. Los jóvenes caminaban en silencio, cuando Terry vio que algo se acercaba desde lejos. Era una persona, corpulenta, que se acercaba rápidamente. Traía un abrigo del cual colgaban diferentes artículos, que iban desde vasos metálicos a ganzúas. Se les acercó.

- ¡No pensé que volvería a verte, Ian! -dijo el hombre.

- ¡Hola, Sam! -saludó Ian, reconociendo al sujeto- ¿Cómo has estado?

Era Sam, el alpinista que Terry había visto aquella vez intercambiando Pokémon con Ian. Tenía una barba densa, pero corta, y su grueso cuerpo recordaba graciosamente a Papá Noel.

- ¡Bien! Desde que dejaste Ciudad Turquesa, mis Pokémon y yo nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes. Aunque no nos vendría mal una batalla... ¿Qué me dices?

- Podría ser, pero antes tenemos que llegar a algún pueblo. La comida casi se nos acaba.

No era una mentira. El viajar con sus Pokémon había menoscabado las provisiones que llevaban. Debían encontrar pronto algún lugar donde abastecerse. Sam rió con grandes y profundas carcajadas, y les indicó que lo siguieran. A pesar de su aspecto corpulento, Sam fue muy difícil de seguir. Mantenía un paso rápido y firme a través de los caminos rocosos de la montaña por la que descendían. Parecía conocer aquellos alrededores a la perfección, ya que no se detenía un momento.

- Y, ¿cómo es que están aquí? -les preguntó Sam, mientras la pendiente disminuía a cada paso que daban.- Deben saber que los caminos están cortados. ¿Y con esas ropas? Me sorprendería que no hayan pasado frío en las noches.

- Sobre nuestra presencia en las Montañas Pétreas, podríamos preguntarte lo mismo. -respondió Ian.- Y sobre las ropas... bueno, no ascendimos mucho. Encontramos un paso entre las montañas sin tener que subir mucho.

- Bueno, Ian, sobre por qué estoy aquí... tú sabes que nunca me canso de buscar Pokémon en las montañas. Aunque esta vez subí por un encargo. Los habitantes del pueblo al que vamos me encomendaron ahuyentar a un Absol que parece andar rondando por la zona. Algunos dicen que es el que causa todo este revuelo en el clima. Ya saben, eso de la nieve, que nunca ha nevado...- Tanto Terry como Ian se detuvieron por completo al escuchar estas palabras.

- Puede que sea el mismo Absol que vimos. -dijo Terry. Sam también se detuvo.

- ¿Vieron a ese Absol? -les preguntó. Los jóvenes asintieron.- Es posible que sea el mismo... Pero al parecer no les ha pasado nada malo. -concluyó con una sonrisa.

A pesar de ello, el resto de la caminata transcurrió en silencio. La vegetación comenzó a aumentar a medida que descendían, entrando el grupo a un bosque de pinos. En los límites del bosque encontraron el pueblo que buscaban. "Villa Geoda", anunciaba una pequeña señal de madera, clavada en el suelo a una distancia del poblado.

- Los dejo aquí, chicos. Voy a hablar con el jefe de la villa para contarle del Absol que vieron. Por esa calle hay un hospedaje -les indicó Sam.

El pueblo era pequeño. Las casas eran pequeñas, de madera, probablemente extraída del bosque aledaño. Siguiendo por la calle que Sam les indicó, los jóvenes encontraron lo que buscaban. Un simple cartel, de madera, mostraba que habían llegado al hospedaje que buscaban. Una vez en el cuarto que reservaron, comenzaron a planear su siguiente destinación.

- Muy bien -dijo Ian, vaciando su mochila sobre la cama- tenemos muy poca comida. Hay que comprar más. Y como yo fui el que compró la última vez... -comenzó, alargándole el dinero a Terry.

- Está bien, está bien. Yo iré a comprar esta vez -respondió el joven, recibiendo el dinero y sacando un poco de suyo.- Pero luego, ¿dónde iremos?

- No sé, pero no quisiera quedarme mucho en este pueblo. Creo -dijo, observando el mapa holográfico que desplegó su PokéGear- que simplemente seguiremos por entre las montañas.

Terry asintió y salió de la habitación. Iba un tanto distraído, ya que al salir del hospedaje no notó que lo seguían. Escondido en las sombras, la figura lo había seguido desde hacía ya unos días.

Era un Pokémon, conocido por los humanos como Absol.


End file.
